Hidden Moments
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Hidden moments, deleted scenes, never before seen snippets of Chuck and Blair from every episode from Season 1-Present. R&R. xoxo
1. Pilot

**Hey all! So this fic is just going to be short snippets of each episode that has aired so far. It's sort of like "deleted scenes" of Chuck and Blair interacting in each episode. The chapters will be short or long depending on which episode I'm dealing with. And so here's a scene from the pilot episode. Let me know what you guys think and if you even like the idea. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**PILOT**

_Emergency. Meet me at home. Now! _

_-xoxo B_

Chuck eyed the message wearily and sighed in defeat. Playing dutiful servant to Nathaniel's girlfriend was taxing indeed. He spent more time providing for her needs than Nathaniel himself did. Although he enjoyed the hidden moments they spent together, it was still not worth all the drama that surrounded Blair Waldorf. Even more so the drama that surrounded Blair Waldorf and Nathaniel Archibald. But ever the curious and cunning best friend of the boyfriend, Chuck whipped open his Qwerty keys and began texting her back.

_That desperate for me are we? Why should I do what you say?_

_-C_

He smiled as his phone buzzed seconds later. His smile widened even further as he read his darling little Queen B's response.

_Because we both know you're dying to see what it is I have to show you. Come to my room...I'll be waiting..._

_-B_

Chuck grinned wickedly as hundreds of thoughts went streaming through his head. He'd be damned if he wasn't intrigued.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Blair?" Chuck asked against the wooden door to Blair's bedroom. He had arrived in twenty minutes, which was a new record for him. He had to admit he was anxious to see what Blair had to show him. She was quite the little flirt when she chose to be. "Blair?!" he said a little louder.

"Shh!" she shot back from the other side of the door. "Good God, Bass. Are you trying to get Dorota up here?" Her head peered out from the other side of the door and she eyed him angrily. "And it's about time you got here!"

Chuck rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. "Well it's not like I stalk your building waiting for your call. Now what's the big emergency that, yet again, Dear Nathaniel couldn't take the time to deal with?" Shoving past her and into her bedroom he found her bed lined with dozens upon dozens of scrappy material in all shades and styles. _Lingerie...Now this could get interesting._

He turned around with his roguish smile firmly in place, ready to offer one of his quick remarks. And that's when he spotted her for the first time. Spotted her... as in noticing what she was wearing.

The prim and proper, pinnacle of perfection and all things decent, Blair Cornelia Waldorf stood before him in nothing more than a cream colored with black lace negligee and black thigh high stockings. She looked radiant. She looked breath-taking. She looked so God damn fuckable Chuck could hardly contain his pants from tightening around his growing erection. _Oh my effing God..._

"Uh...wha-....You...." he stuttered, unable to find the words to say how he felt. Not sure if it were even appropriate for him to tell her how he felt at the moment, considering she was his best friend's girlfriend. Yet again, she was his best friend's girlfriend, and here she stood before him half naked in an outfit meant to seduce a man into bed.

"Cut it out, Bass. Now does this outfit make you think of sex?" Blair asked seriously as she waltzed over to her full length mirror and eyed herself critically. She fixed her hair, adjusted the strap of the negligee, and smoothed out the creases she imagined were there.

"So much so that I'd be fucking you right now if Nathaniel wouldn't catch on to the fact that you weren't a virgin any longer," Chuck responded honestly. He didn't even know how he'd gotten the words out, since his tongue seemed to have swollen to three times its size and his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert.

Blair glared at him angrily through the mirror and then turned and smiled. "Really? Do you think Nate will want to make love to me?" Blair asked innocently as she walked, or more liked preyed, her way over to were Chuck stood completely still.

Chuck gulped audibly before he was able to speak again. "Well if he doesn't...you know where I live," he responded flirtatiously, trying to keep his voice normal and trying to sound as depraved and degenerate as normal.

"I don't think I would need you, if Nate responds the same way as you are," Blair teased as she stared down at Chuck's obvious erection. Closing the distance between them, Blair stood on tiptoes, placed her hand as close to his crotch as possible without actually touching him,, and whispered seductively against his ear, "Down boy."

Chuck flinched as she patted him low on his abdomen and cursed under his breath. "You're a bitch, Waldorf. If you try that again, you won't need Nathaniel to deflower you," Chuck threatened lightly.

Blair laughed huskily as she strode away to the door leading to her adjoining bathroom.

"After tonight, there won't be any flower to deflower, Bass. Now you know your way out."

And she disappeared behind the door.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice!" she shouted from behind the door.

Chuck fumed silently as he walked over to door leading him out of her room. "I don't do that, Waldorf. But I can't make any guarantees about Nathaniel. Let me know if you need someone to compensate for what a disaster tonight will be," he shouted back angrily as he walked out the room and slammed the door behind him.

_Bitch_.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a deleted scene from Season 1 Episode 1, where Blair is showing Chuck the lingerie she had chosen for the night she was meant to have sex with Nate for the first time, but he instead told her of how he'd slept with Serena at the wedding. Hope you guys enjoyed. Season 1 Episode 2: The Wild Brunch will be next. **


	2. The Wild Brunch

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far and want me to continue with this idea. Anyway, so here's THE WILD BRUNCH. The parts in italics are actual dialogue from the show. I know i put in a lot, but i just felt like a rewind was necessary, seeing as that episode was ages ago! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

**The Wild Brunch**

"_I can't believe Serena came to this brunch...I told her to stay away."_

"_You worried about Nate? Just a shot in the dark....I think you know what you have to do to get his attention."Chuck looked at Blair wickedly, amusement dancing in his eyes. _Apparently her scheming with the lingerie hadn't worked, and the Queen B was still a The Virgin Queen.

"_And what's that?" Blair asked as she stared down at the key lodged between his fingers._

"_The key to my suite, Nate's heart, and your future happiness..."_

_Blair took the key happily, "I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your deflowering..."_

"_You're disgusting!"_

"_Yes. I. Am. So why be shy? Just grab Nate and finish this. Report back with details." _

--xoxo--xoxo--

"_Dan? Hi. I'm Blair Waldorf. Serena's friend," Blair said as she rushed over to Dan Humphrey and introduced herself. _

"_Oh. Hey. Yeah. Do you happen to know where she is?" Dan asked, oblivious to the reason why Blair Waldorf was taking the time to talk to him._

"_As a matter-of-fact I do-"_

"_Blair," Serena interjected out of breath as she approached the two with Nate inches behind her. _

"_Serena. There you are. Where were you?" Dan asked as Serena stood before him breathing heavily._

"_She was waiting in a hotel room. For my boyfriend," Blair bit out in disgust and barely contained anger. _

"_To talk," Serena added quickly, already seeing the confusion spreading across Dan's features. She shot an angry look at Blair. _

"_About why we weren't talking," Nate added as well. _

"_That doesn't sound any smarter the second time," Blair snapped as she glared at Nate. _

"_Why weren't you talking?" Dan cut in, not wanting to get involved in the obvious drama that circled around these three, but not being able to help the need to know further information. _

_Nate and Serena shared worried looks as Blair looked on angrily. _

"_Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" Dan spoke, addressing Nate. _

"_You were what!?" Blair asked outraged._

"_And here I thought you were waiting for me," Chuck drawled thickly as he approached his friends and Serena's new beau. _

"_Oh exactly what this situation needs. Chuck," Dan spat out angrily, longing to add a companion to the lonely black eye Chuck was sporting that morning. "Now what is going on here?" Dan asked frustrated, wanting to get away as quickly as possible now that Chuck Bass stood inches away from him._

"_We were just getting to that," Blair answered hurriedly. _

"_Blair...please?" Serena pleaded pathetically. "Don't do this."_

"_Sorry," she said, although not sorry at all. "Did you want to tell him?"_

"_I'll tell him," Chuck cut in, enjoying the look spreading across Dan's face. _

"_You know?" Nate and Blair asked simultaneously._

"_I know everything," Chuck responded cockily._

"_And apparently I know nothing." Dan had had it. _

"_Look Dan, it- it was a long time ago...and I regret it," Serena said, treading carefully. _

"_Look Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend? I kind of admire you for it..." Chuck cut in saucily, staring at Serena as she fought hard to keep her composure._

"_Is that true?" Dan asked incredulously._

"_Well...then she ran away. And lied about it," Blair added further fuel to the fire. "I just thought you should know. Before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl and her perfect world. And then get left all alone with no one but your Cabbage Patch Kid," Blair said with a huge smirk on her face as she stared over at Dan. _

"_Cabbage Patch?" Nate asked confused._

"_Did you talk to my sister?" Dan asked embarrassed._

"_Ah yes. Little Jenny. I do believe she and I have some unfinished business," Chuck answered darkly as he stared down Dan with a look meant to kill. _

_..._

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Unfinished business alright," Blair growled out harshly as she pushed past Chuck into his suite and stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping angrily. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Chuck eyed her up and down before he shut the door and walked over to the bar. "Tell you what pray tell? How beautiful you look?" he asked slyly as he served himself a glass of scotch.

"No idiot. How dare you not tell me about Nate and Serena?" Blair demanded as she walked over to where Chuck stood and stole the glass from his hands as he drew it close to his lips. Downing the amber liquid quickly, she coughed as the burning sensation threatened to close her throat.

"Oh come on, Waldorf. Are we really going to do this?" Chuck whispered in that irritatingly low voice that turned most Upper East Side trollops into putty.

"Yes. We are! Why do you think I'm here?" Blair shouted, exasperated. She was angry, flustered, hurt, and even a little satisfied. But she wanted more. Needed someone to come down on. And Chuck was always an easy and willing participant.

"Sexual frustration?" Chuck answered with his own question, the smile spreading across his features and he took a swig from the bottle itself. "The need for me to rid you of your burden?"

"Shut up!"

"Well Nathaniel hasn't sealed the deal, and it's been what...? Two times now. At least two times in the past week. How pathetic. You must have all this pent up..."

"Anger-" Blair offered.

"Desire," Chuck corrected as he shook his head and walked over to the empty barstool next to the one Blair occupied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair asked softly, the fight slowing draining from her body, the pain becoming so overwhelming she no longer felt any satisfaction from ruining Serena and Dan's relationship. All she could think about was her relationship. That whore had ruined her prefect relationship with her perfect white knight.

Chuck filled the glass in front of her and watched as she consumed the liquid as quickly as the first glass. This time she didn't cough. Rather she slammed the glass on the bar and took the bottle from his grip.

"Blair...I don't think _you_ want to drink that?" Chuck said softly as he watched Blair begin to down the liquid within the bottle without stopping for air. She didn't stop until half the bottle was empty.

"Why?" Blair gasped out as the hot liquid began lulling the pain just a bit. "Because I'm Blair? Because I'm suppose to be perfect? Because I'm suppose to be the epitome of propriety and class? Because I'm not Serena Van der Woodsen? Because I'm not blond, I'm not leggy, I'm not sleeping with every single and taken man in Manhattan? Because I'm dainty and not fierce like her? Because I'm not suppose to get drunk and sleep with my best friend's boyfriend?" Blair shouted as she stood up and began pacing the small area around the bar. "How did it happen?" she asked quietly then, downing another healthy gulp of the scotch in her hands.

"Blair. Come on. Let's not do this," Chuck answered quietly as he reached for the bottle in her hand.

"No!" Blair pulled away angrily. "Don't. I want to know. Tell me. You said you knew. You must have seen it. Tell me."

"What's there to tell?" Chuck asked uncomfortably, not wanting to do this at the moment, afraid of how Blair would react. Afraid of hurting her. Despite everything, he cared about her. She was his friend. His partner in crime. His oldest friend, and dearest accomplice.

"Where? How?" Blair continued as the tears threatened to spill over. She took another gulp and finished the bottle.

Chuck eyed her worriedly. "Blair I think you should sit down. Or go home. Look I'll call you a cab. Or I'll get Nate. I know he's worried looking for you," Chuck lied through his teeth. Blair didn't look so well. And she'd just downed almost a liter of scotch. She needed to lay down somewhere. Anywhere but here would work.

"No!" Blair refused as she tripped over the carpet and held on to the bar in order to keep from toppling over. _Wow that scotch is killer_, she thought to herself and then broke out into a fit of giggles.

Chuck was by her side instantly as he saw her falling. And then he eyed her nervously as she began to giggle girlishly. Now he had known Blair Waldorf for a long time. A long time. And not once, not even when they were children in preschool, had he seen or heard her giggle. Not once. And here she was. In her sixteen years of voluptuousness (he said it because he could feel her hips beneath his hands as he held her and led her over to the couch, and he had seen her barely clothed a few days ago in her room), giggling like any other normal five year old would do.

"Blair..." Chuck broke into her fit of laughter as he sat her on the couch. She only responded by throwing herself back on the couch and continuing to laugh uncontrollably. "Look. You need to relax. Sober up. You had way too much to drink and way too soon. And once you're better, I'll call Nathaniel. You two need to talk," Chuck said quickly as he walked over to his "hang-over" stash and began prepping a concoction that had worked miracles in the past.

"No!" Blair shouted instantly. "I don't want to go with Nate. I want to stay here with you," she said softly as she curled on the couch.

Chuck listened as she sniffled slightly and shook his head. _Dammit. First drunk. Now crying. _

Blair stood from the couch and rushed over to his bed, landing face first as she threw herself against the Egyptian cotton sheets. "You're my friend, right Chuck?" she asked quietly as he walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Of course, Waldorf. You and I are two peas in a pod," he joked, noticing a hint of normalcy return to her voice.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She turned her face to stare at him with dark liquid eyes glazed with tears.

"Blair...you're beautiful," Chuck breathed quietly, a pang of hurt crawling through him as he watched the Queen B crumbling before his eyes. "You've always been beautiful. The most beautiful."

Blair smiled slightly as she pulled herself up on her arms and patted the mattress beside her. "Could you hold me? Just for a little while," Blair drawled quietly as she plopped back against the bed and closed her eyes.

Chuck swallowed a bit of the drink he held in his hand and sighed. _Shit. I don't do this cuddling bullshit..._

"Chuck?" she groaned out softly, already half lost in sleep.

Hearing her groan out his name caused a surge to course through his veins and he foolishly obliged. Standing up, he pulled Blair higher onto the bed and joined her. _Cuddling _her. He grimaced at the thought of how ridiculous he must look, but then felt her breath out in contentment. Smiling to himself, he held her close, and allowed himself to fall asleep.

If only for a little bit, wrapped around the only woman he would ever truly care about.


	3. Poison Ivy

**Hey all! I'm so glad u guys are so into this story. And to answer some questions, yes I will be covering all the episodes from Season 1 and Season 2 as well, and yes I will hopefully be putting up a new chapter everyday (especially since my semester is over this week). If you guys have any requests, suggestions or ideas you might have had while watching the episodes, things you would have liked to have happened between Chuck and Blair, feel free to let me know and I'll be sure to work it into my chapters. Anyway, next up is BAD NEWS BLAIR. Reviews=LOVE. Happy Readings! XOXO

* * *

**

**Poison Ivy**

"_So this is your bed, huh?" Chuck asked wickedly as he grazed his hand along the bed covers lining Blair's bed.  
_

"_Leaving. Now!" Blair huffed dramatically, quick to take offense as the notorious womanizer attempted to snake his way into her pants- correction skirt. Yet again.  
_

"_You can repay me another time." Chuck walked out of the room annoyed. He could never catch a break.  
_

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Feel like repaying me now?" Chuck drawled from behind her as she stood off in the corner drinking her punch and staring at the crowd of Ivy League reps, parents, a conning Constance Billiard/St. Jude students. She had just brought down everyone's favorite It Girl, Serena Van der Woodsen and it felt good. It felt damn good.

Blair turned around with a bright smile across her face as she placed her glass on the table. "You know Bass, you sure did pull through today," Blair whispered as she looked around the busy patio and decided the venue offered absolutely no privacy. Placing her hands firmly on Chuck's chest, she propelled him backward toward a hidden part of the patio, amidst flowers and bushes so as not to be seen.

Chuck laughed throatily as he allowed himself to be manhandled by the tiny brunette, with her coiffed hair and charming blazer set. Once again, she managed to look flawless while being the Queen-Supreme Bitch of the Upper East Side. Pulling on his jacket as they reached the secluded area, she pulled him against her as she pressed herself against the cement wall.

"You know, Waldorf, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for a sexual encounter amidst the gardens with yours truly," Chuck murmured huskily as he brought his face within inches of her own.

Blair scrunched her nose primly and scoffed in disgust. "You wish, Bass."

"I do, Waldorf. After that little peep show you provided me in your bedroom the other day, I've been very... very... _curious_ to say the least." Chuck took a strand of her hair and curled in between his fingers.

"I'm one of the untouchables, Bass," Blair replied angrily as she swatted away his hand. "Remember I'm the best friend's girlfriend." As if it mattered. As if all the drama that had transpired between Nate and her hadn't occurred. As if their relationship was as intact as it had been a few short weeks ago.

Chuck grinned his signature smirk, the one that not even Blair couldn't help but notice how charming it was. "Well that didn't stop Nathaniel, did it? No reason for it to stop me," Chuck responded overly sweet as he placed a hand above Blair's shoulder against the wall, further enclosing her in the intimate space.

What had started as a mere expedition to the solitary confines of the patio, had quickly turned into a too-close-for-comfort situation. Blair sighed deeply and counted to five. She had endured enough passes at the hand of Chuck Bass in her lifetime. She could deal with this one no less.

"No reason except for my heel in your foot if you don't stop invading my personal space," Blair said as she pushed at his chest and hardly succeeded in budging him an inch. "Come on, Bass. Back off!"

Chuck chuckled as he pulled away slightly. "So how are you going to repay me?"

"Not with sex that's for sure." Rolling her eyes she touched up the loose strand of hair Chuck had been twirling in his fingers.

Chuck managed to feign a hurt expression as he placed his hands theatrically over his heart. "You cut deep, B. You cut me real deep."

Blair smiled at Chuck's flare for the dramatic and rolled her eyes. "On behalf of my successful 'Total Social Destruction' plan, which could not have been pulled off without your cunning, helpfully heinous hands I might add, I Blair Cornelia Waldorf am forever grateful," Blair stated equally as dramatically as him.

"Oh come on, Waldorf. That's the thanks I get after all my hard work?"

"What do you want, Chuck?" Blair asked irritated, noticing Connie and Iz walking around looking for her. "And be quick about it. I'm wanted elsewhere."

"You'll never be wanted more anywhere else as much as you're wanted here. And to clarify, there is nothing 'quick' about what my intentions are," Chuck answered smugly as he leaned in slowly and he kissed her cheek softly. "I'll bid you adieu now, madam. Always a pleasure."

Blair stared in amazement as Chuck slithered his way back into the crowd as if he hadn't just been sneaking around with her. The man was incredibly talented, she'd give him that. And his lips were amazingly soft. Surprisingly soft in fact. And for some inexplicable reason, they had left a hot trail in their wake.

Shaking her head and cursing herself for her foolish thoughts, she caught sight of Connie and Iz still scavenging the premises for her and made her way back into the crowd.

Oblivious as those dark, dangerous eyes continued to watch her every movement.


	4. Bad News Blair

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Finals week, enough said. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much LOL. Well here's the next installment: BAD NEWS BLAIR. There was zero Blair/Chuck interaction in this episode and so this is totally made up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo**

* * *

**Bad News Blair**

"Hello?" Blair answered as she tried to erase the hug grin that refused to leave her face ever since her outing with Serena that afternoon. Her mother was sure to be furious. Stranded at the photo shoot without any clothes or any models. Priceless.

"Hello, Waldorf. What has you so cheerful?" Chuck asked as he spread out on the white chaise seat in Blair's living room much to Dorota's distaste.

"Oh nothing. I've just served my mom a nice cold dish of revenge fashionista style," Blair responded happily as she exited the cab and proceeded into her building.

"And here I thought you were getting soft," Chuck answered casually as he plucked the drink from the tray Dorota offered him and smiled innocently at the portly maid. Dorota scoffed and muttered something unintelligible under her breath as she exited the living room. Chuck spread his feet before him and smiled.

"I think the events of the Ivy Mixer proved otherwise," Blair responded cockily as the elevator opened before her and she stepped inside. "What can I do you for, Bass?" Blair asked, straight to the point, not in the mood to have her mood ruined by one of Chuck's snide comments.

"'How can I do you, Bass?' would be the better question," Chuck answered softly, lowering his voice half an octave lower in order to avoid being overheard by Dorota. And maybe, just maybe, because he knew females responded to that voice.

"One I would never pose. Now enough with your double entendres and poorly constructed jokes. Unlike you I have things to do. People to see," Blair said just as the elevator opened into her foyer and she spotted Chuck sitting in her living room. Snapping her cellphone shut, she walked swiftly into the living room and stood before him, hips cocked, hand on hip.

"I have people to do. Things to see. Mainly women. But I still made the effort to visit you, Waldorf," Chuck smiled sweetly as he patted the seat next to him and waited for Blair to join him.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, she reached the couch and sat beside him stoically. "To what do I owe the pleasure," Blair grumbled out sarcastically. Crossing her legs like the proper society miss she was, she straightened out the skirt of her dress and clasped her hands on her lap.

"Before I begin, may I say how ravishing you look in that dress, Waldorf," Chuck offered in his seductively low murmur as he sat up on the couch and caught sight of the backless light blue dress that adorned her every perfect curve. "Another Waldorf original?"

Blair scoffed very unladylike and stood from her place beside him. "Yes, if you must know. What do you want, Chuck? Really I've got things to finish up and then I've got to go call Nate."

"Ah. That's why I'm here. You see, your dear Nathaniel seems to be in a bit of a predicament," Chuck started as he stood and began to circle around Blair.

"Predicament? How so?" Blair asked nervously, mostly because she was unsure of what kind of trouble Nate was in, but a part of it was due to the dark, amused, and...well handsome look in Chuck's eyes.

"Well first you must know that your dear Nathaniel had a run in with Baizen earlier today," Chuck said as he flicked at the thin red ribbon wrapped around her waist. Blair flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"Carter? What was he doing here? And what kind of run in did Nate have with Carter Baizen?" Blair asked, lost in thought and trying to ignore Chuck's wandering hands. His fingers had begun to trail the ribbon across her back and stopping at her waist.

"Well, Prince Charming is starting to have second thoughts on the life he's chosen. Or more like, the life his parents' have chosen for him," Chuck said as he stood behind Blair and placed his hands against her shoulders.

"Second thoughts? How? Like me?" Blair asked, completely engrossed in thought, afraid of what Chuck was hinting at.

"Everything... I'm guessing that involves you as well, Waldorf," Chuck answered softly as he methodically rubbed her shoulders that were beginning to tense.

"So what happened?" Blair asked, trying to ignore the pang that began to beat against her stomach and the acceleration of her heart.

"Nothing. I came in a saved the day before Nathaniel got his ass kicked or worse," Chuck said simply as he leaned in close to her ear and breathed against her.

"Psh! You? Save the day?" Blair laughed, still allowing Chuck to touch her so intimately.

"Yes me. I saved Nathaniel's ass back there. And now the kicker...apparently the Captain drained your future husband's trust funds. And I don't think that's a good thing for any of you. Especially not for Eleanor I imagine," Chuck continued as he rubbed her his hands down her arms, resting against her elbows and turning her around gently. "You might want to check that out before you get even more involved in this sick, twisted relationship you two have going on."

Blair glared up at Chuck and tried to pull herself away from him. He refused to let her go. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not with Nate because of his trust fund. I love him! And besides, it must be a horrible mistake. The Captain must have had a good reason for doing what he did," Blair reasoned as she gave up on trying to pull away and allowed Chuck to hold on to her elbows.

"I'm sure you're right, Waldorf. But I just felt it was my duty to inform you of all there was to know. We are friends aren't we? And you do tend to hold me in high regard. So I did my part," Chuck finished softly as he leaned a few inches closer. "And Waldorf, thank Eleanor for me," he said as he began to pull away and walk toward the archway of the living room, but not before tracing his hand across her cheek and pushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"For what?" Blair asked softly, feeling a loss of warmth sweep through her at the loss of contact with his body.

"Designing that. You looking effing amazing," he answered brusquely as he turned around and smiled.

Blair smiled as well.

"That kind of perfection needs to be violated. And I'm just the man to do it," Chuck whispered huskily as he winked and walked out of her apartment.

Blair felt a warm flush spread through her face as the words hit her.

Chuck Bass thought she was sexy.

Chuck Bass wanted to have sex with her.

Now all she had to do was manage to have Nate feel the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Next up DARE DEVIL...**


	5. Dare Devil

**Best wishes for you all for a wonderful New Year! Sorry i haven't updated as promised, but real life got in the way this holiday season. Anyway hope you guys still continue to enjoy my fics. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Dare Devil**

And there he was again.

It annoyed the hell out of her that he always seemed to find a way to sneak up on her. Especially in her own home. What the hell was the point of having concierge service and dozens of maids if neither one was capable of denying him entrance?

"What are you doing here, Bass? Are you insane?" Blair whispered furiously as she walked over to her closet and put on a robe over her overly short and revealing nightgown.

"No you must be. You're having your annual Waldorf Soirée and neglected to tell me?" Chuck joked as he stood from his seat on her bed and walked over to her. "The richest and hottest Constance Billiard girls are all under one roof and I wasn't invited?"

"What do you want? The last thing I need is for the girls to wake up and have them find me here with _you_," Blair whispered harshly as she picked up the spare quilt in her closet and stood before him with her package.

"That wouldn't be so bad would it, Waldorf? I mean I'm just like Nathaniel," Chuck said smoothly as he walked over to her and grabbed on to straps of Blair's robe.

Blair slapped at his hands and pulled away quickly. "No! No you're not. Nate would have the decency to not sneak into my bedroom, especially not in the middle of the night, and especially not when half the girls in our class are no more than twenty feet below us," Blair scoffed as tightened up the sashes of her robe and took a step away from Chuck.

Chuck, being Chuck, refused to catch her drift and took a few steps forward to come closer.

"Chuck. Get out!" Blair whispered harshly, her temper rising as she fought to maintain her tightly knit composure.

Stumbling a few steps forward, Chuck grabbed on to Blair's waist and kept his feet planted on the ground before he managed to trip onto his face. "Good God, Bass, are you drunk?" Blair grunted as the weight of Chuck's body became propped against her own tiny frame. The smell of alcohol surrounded her immediately and she scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Define drunk," Chuck slurred, his voice giving the first indications of just how intoxicated he was. Smiling roguishly, he leaned against Blair's shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. "You know, Waldorf, if you gave me a chance, I'd show you how a man is suppose to treat a woman," Chuck growled semi-seductively, but the hazy look in his eyes and the unsteady gait in his walk only gave Blair reason to chuckle lightly.

"OK Romeo. I'll take your word on it," Blair teased as she attempted to guide Chuck to her bed.

"I'm serious," Chuck whined, the weight of twice his weight in alcohol being consumed by him in the last three hours, was starting to take its toll. "Just one chance, and I'll blow anything you and Nathaniel have ever done out of the water."

"Come on, Bass. Let's get you to bed. I can't possibly live with myself if I send you out there now in this state of drunken stupor. Bart will kill you," Blair said, ignoring Chuck's rant about her and Nathaniel's sex life. If it wasn't that he was drunk off his ass, he would be halfway to the Palace by now with a nice welt across his face thanks to her hand.

"Are you going to join me?" Chuck asked in all seriousness. Or at least as much seriousness as a drunken person could muster.

"You're going to sleep. I'm going to wake you in the morning before anyone notices you're here, and you're going to go home. Understand? I don't even know why I'm letting you stay here," Blair complained as she shoved Chuck onto the bed and began to remove his shoes.

"Are you trying to violate me, Waldorf? Getting me naked and in your bed," Chuck mumbled as he slid higher against the pillows and began to doze off quickly.

"Of course I am Chuck. You're my every fantasy come to life," Blair teased as she wrapped the sheets around his already sleeping form.

Walking quietly to her closet, she picked up another rolled up quilt and made her way to the door. "Goodnight, Bass."

"'Nite, Waldorf," came the muffled voice from under the pile of sheets.

Blair smiled, shook her head and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**OK so this scene is suppose to be after Blair and the girls get back from Eleanor's store where they left Jenny locked inside. So this is before Jenny shows up at Blair's house and Blair is already asleep in the bed downstairs. I guess this chapter was suppose to show Blair's soft side for Chuck. :-)  
**


	6. The Handmaiden's Tale

**Hey all! I know a lot of you were anxious for me to get to Victor, Victrola ;-) so I rushed to get this next installment out. Anyway, I'm excited for the next chapter too and I hope you guys let me know what you think of it. So enjoy this chapter for THE HANDMAIDEN'S TALE and remember reviews=Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

**The Handmaiden's Tale**

"_What is Nate doing?He's suppose to go find Connie and Iz. It's getting late and I'm losing heat," Blair scoffed angrily as she eyed the crowd before her and tried to ignore Chuck's very own heat wrapping around her as he stood inches away from her._

"_Well you look ravishing...If I were your man I wouldn't need clues to find you," Chuck drawled in that sexy voice that made most women turned to mush. Blair was starting to see why._

"_Well you'd ravage me I'm sure," she shot back sarcastically, searching for Nate anxiously._

--xoxo--xoxo--

"_Little Jenny Humphrey. Manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment," Chuck said with barely suppressed anger as he handed over to Blair the incriminating bracelet. _

"_Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you, or you'd still be up on that roof. And no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux," Blair said gingerly as she gave Chuck a small smile, an almost **secretive** smile, and turned to her waiting limo. "This is me," she said dismissively...._

_**Twenty-Minutes-Earlier**_

"Apparently I don't need clues to find you," Blair laughed as she turned to the sound of scuffling feet on the rooftop gravel. She had escaped into the brisk night, hoping to get away from Nate, from Connie and Iz, from everyone. Her masquerade ball was ruin as was her evening planned for her and Nate. So she came out to the rooftop hoping to escape them all. And now here she was, staring at the Upper East Side resident bad boy in nothing but his underwear. Blair could hardly contain the laughter that bubbled up inside of her.

"I'm glad you're finding this humorous, Waldorf. I would share in your amusement if I wasn't freezing my ass off!" Chuck complained between chattering teeth. "Help me, will you?" Chuck groaned out pathetically, rubbing his arms anxiously and jogging in place to keep warm.

"Oh, right. I see it's mighty cold out here isn't it?" Blair teased as she stared down at Chuck's crotch and walked over to him slowly. She began to remove the wrap from around her shoulders and shoved it unceremoniously into his face.

"Don't play cutesy with me, Waldorf. Even in this weather, I'm the best you've ever seen," Chuck refuted quietly, as he took the wrap and snuggled into the warm material. Immediately, the unique scent of Blair Waldorf wafted through his senses and turned his blood into liquid fire.

"Sure you are, Chuck. Sure you are," Blair joked as she began dialing a number on her phone and turned away from Chuck as she spoke into the receiver. "That's right. Look stop asking me such trivial questions and bring me the suit. I'll meet you outside in fifteen."

Blair turned back around and faced Chuck with a winning smile across her rosy cheeks. "You're getting some sick pleasure out of this, aren't you Waldorf?" Chuck asked quietly as he felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of her small frame stalking slowly toward him.

"Of course. Besides, now you owe me. Big time," Blair stated wickedly with a glint in her eyes. She walked over, standing mere inches away from him and slid her hands to the front of the wrap around him. "Now, let's get you inside. And you can wait for me in the stairwell while I go get you some clothes. This is mine," she finished as she pulled the wrap off of him and placed it carefully around her.

Chuck grinned and winked at her. "I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. Whatever..." he whispered as he began walking closely behind her.

"Gross. Keep your shorts on, Bass," Blair said as she elbowed him in the ribs to get him away from her. The warm breath escaping his lips and tickling her ear was making her feel antsy. Rushing forward, she pulled open the door to the stairwell and stepped out of the cold brisk air. Chuck was quick to follow and shut the door behind him.

"Finally. I thought I was going to be up there forever," Chuck sighed blissfully as his skin met the warm air inside the building. "Now about that 'thing' I owe you. I can make it up to you right now if you want," Chuck murmured seductively as he grabbed Blair's elbow, the same one that had previously slammed into his ribs, and pinned her against the wall.

Blair didn't know how to respond. Chuck Bass had her against a wall again, but this time it was all his doing. And his intentions were clear if the look in his eyes and the growing bulge between them was any indication.

"Are you aware of who you're dealing with?" Blair asked quietly, her usual strong nerve and quick wit escaping her at the moment.

"Of course I am. Why do you think I'm so willing to please you?" Chuck whispered softly, almost tenderly as he slid his hand across her cheek and stared into her eyes. "You're Queen B. The Queen. My Queen," Chuck continued as his hand trailed gently down her arm and paused at her hand where he fiddled with her fingers. "Did I tell you just how ravishing you look?"

Blair swallowed the nervous knot in her throat and nodded before finding her voice to squeak out. "Yeah. Earlier."

Chuck smiled wickedly. "Well. You look amazing tonight, like every night. But tonight you were my savior. And now I want to make it up to you."

He leaned in close, his breath mixing with her own, Blair frozen in her spot unable to move away from him, the scent of his cologne, his skin, his breath hypnotizing her, making her actually want to step into his descending lips. It was as if time stood still, his movements slow and methodical. She was anxious, nervous, but most of all curious. She wanted him to kiss her. At that moment, Blair Cornelia Waldorf was looking forward to being kissed by Charles Bartholomew Bass. Kissed and ravaged and made to feel like a woman like he had always promised.

And then her cell phone jingled and broke her out of his spell.

"That better be important," Chuck growled as he stared down at the phone in her hand.

Blair smiled, mustering up all her strength to lift up the phone she held on to in her Jello-like hands and answer the call. "Yes? Yeah OK. I'll be down in a minute."

"Nathaniel?" Chuck asked in annoyance.

"Dorota," Blair clarified as she mentally shook herself and gained her composure. "Hold on tight. You're savior has to perform one last good deed." And with that she disappeared out of the stairwell and back into the ball.

_**Five-Minutes-Later**_

"What took you so long?" Chuck asked as Blair snuck back up the stairwell and handed him over some clothes.

"Well Dorota brought an assortment of clothes. I had to pick from the pile," Blair explained as she turned around and allowed Chuck to dress himself.

"And this was the best you could bring?" Chuck asked outraged at the unflattering outfit Blair had put together for him. "I thought you had better taste than this, Waldorf."

Blair turned around angrily and stared at Chuck. "Well you have wandering hands. I figured I'd punish you for trying to take advantage of me," she said sweetly as she started descending the stairs. "Now hurry up. Everyone's leaving and I saw Nate looking for me."

"My hands weren't wandering, Waldorf," Chuck said raising his voice as Blair continued to walk away. "You let me touch you and you know it."

"Shut up, Chuck! Now move!" Blair shouted from the floor below, the banging of the steel door below him informing him that his Queen B was long gone.


	7. Victor, Victrola

**Hello all! So here it is, the highly anticipate sneak peek at VICTOR, VICTROLA! I had a good time writing it and I do hope all of you enjoy it as well. The italics contain actual dialog from the show and my own descriptive language on the night at _Victrola_ and then on the limo ride home. The sneak peek is a look at the events inside the limo ride ;-) So this chapter is rated M, the first in the entire story really. Hope you guys enjoy. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Victor, Victrola**

"_Where's Nate?"_

"_I think we just broke up," Blair mewled out in a breathy tone._

"_What?" Chuck asked in obvious surprise. Well not so much surprise, but the prospect of another ruined evening due to the problems of his best friend and Blair, weighed heavily on his shoulders. He'd have to pulverize Nathaniel. _

"_I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape," Blair cut in before Chuck could begin his inquisition. "That's what this place is for right?" she led the way, a smile crawling across her face as the deep sounds of the burlesque club filled the night air as she approached the entrance of the club._

--xoxo--xoxo--

"_I know you don't want to talk about what happened but..." Chuck began as the sat in the dark club staring up at the dancers. His eyes kept focusing in on the tiny brunette next to him, his attention on her and not on the entertainment for the night. _

"_Relief! I feel relief," Blair clarified, surprising herself with the admission. The music suddenly began to etch into her blood and she couldn't help but voice the thought that came into her head, "You know...I've got moves."_

"_Really?" Chuck smiled at her words, the idea of Blair Waldorf the Burlesque Dancer much too entertaining for him to keep a straight face. Besides...if Blair didn't want to talk about her break up with Nathaniel, then it left it open for him to enjoy the night with her beautiful company. And that idea was the more appealing of the two. "Then why don't you get up there?" he teased, knowing how to push the lady's buttons. _

"_No-ho," Blair laughed at Chuck's words. "I'm just saying I have moves." Her head continued to bob in time with the consuming music. _

"_Come on...you're ten times hotter than any of those girls?" How far could he actually push her? Chuck wondered. He knew Blair. And therefore he knew she never backed out of a challenge. And so he pressed on. _

"_I know what you're doing, Bass," Blair cut in dryly, rolling her eyes at him and then turning her attention back to the dancers. Suddenly a thought struck her. "You really don't think I'll go up there."_

_Chuck smiled smugly, excited to have gotten Blair exactly where he wanted her. "I know you won't do it," he threw back, further igniting the flame that had begun to burn behind her deep, dark, chocolate orbs. How would his prim society miss get out of this one?_

_Blair hesitated momentarily, shocked Chuck would challenge her. Knowing that he knew she never backed out of a challenge. Breathing incredulously, she turned to him as she placed her champagne flute down on the table. "Guard my drink," she smiled at him wickedly as she sashayed off the couch and began walking toward the stage._

_The blood in her veins was beginning to run intensely hot. She could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. The music was intoxicating, achieving a level of drunkenness that the alcohol hadn't achieved. She stepped onto the stage, swaying her hips rhythmically. The crowd cheered and she felt her inhibitions escape her as the spotlight fell on her and she caught the eyes of Mr. Resident Bad Boy staring at her as if she were the only woman on the stage. She felt wild, and free, and wicked. She felt beautiful, desired, wanted. By Chuck. As always, by Chuck. And so she put on a show, catching his eyes and smirking secretively at him as she stripped away her headband, throwing it in his general direction as if she were stripping for him, and began to move with the music. Her beautiful dress soon puddled on the floor, and she noticed Chuck rising to his feet and staring at her with an intensity she had seen in him before. That night in her bedroom as she tried on her lingerie for him, the day at the garden of the Ivy Mixer, the night in the stairwell at the masquerade ball. Chuck Bass wanted her._

_And so she turned around, escaping his fiery eyes and began to gyrate her hips much to the delight of the crowd. And when she finally turned and glanced over her shoulder, she saw the look of utter stupor on his face and a small smile of defeat play across his face as he spoke to one of the show girls in the club. Blair turned around smiling at him, claiming her victory in their little challenge. And she continued to dance flirtatiously, as he saluted her with his drink, the light of amusement back on his face and she felt herself relax a bit and begin to enjoy the show she was putting on once more. _

--xoxo--xoxo--

"_Thanks for the lift home," Blair stated into the dark limo as she stared over at Chuck, both exhausted after a night of drinking, partying, dancing. _

"_You were...amazing up there," Chuck rasped out, his voice dark and seductive. His eyes were pinned on hers, making her feel appreciated and wanted once more. _

_Something stirred in her then, a niggling feeling...almost like a fluttering...and she felt the urge to kiss him then. So she shuffled closer to him, her eyes never leaving his, her face leaning closer in his direction. Chuck drifted closer as well, both meeting halfway until their lips gently grazed across each others. _

"_You sure?" Chuck asked as he broke the light kiss. _

--xoxo--xoxo--

And then she was there. Attacking his mouth. Leaving him breathless. Losing herself in the sweetness of his lips.

And then he was there. Feasting at her lips as well. Delving into that hidden depth that had eluded him for so long. She tasted wonderful, amazing, nothing like any of the other women he had been with. Her tongue was gentle, yet demanding. Her lips soft, yet forceful against his own.

He plundered. She reciprocated.

She licked and bit. He reciprocated.

His hands began to trail down her shoulder, gently pushing the flimsy strap of her negligee down with his fingers. He touched her bare skin and almost lost control right then and there. "Tell me to stop," he whispered against her ear as she bathed his cheek and neck with desperate kisses.

"Mmm. But I don't want you to," she murmured across his skin as she licked and bit down on his earlobe gently, earning herself a growl of approval from his lips.

"Fuck..." he moaned out. He pushed her back against the seat, but not before stripping her of her negligee and leaving her naked from the waist up. "You're beautiful," he whispered softly as he stared down at her naked breasts heaving quickly in time with her rapid breathing, and stared lower still, at her sheer black stockings that were gartered to her ridiculously flimsy excuse for underwear.

His hands traced lightly up her leg until he reached the snap of the thigh highs and undid the clip, allowing him to free her creamy legs from the stockings. He took his time ridding her of her accessories and exploring her silky legs with his fingers, until she was writhing beneath him and he himself couldn't take much more of the sweet torture he was putting them through.

So he hooked his palms under her ass and squeezed her tightly. "I'm going to making you mine." He didn't know where the words came from, but something deep inside of him made him want to claim her, stake her, make her his.

Blair responded by sitting up quickly and beginning to undo the rest of his clothes. She snapped some of the buttons of his shirt off in her haste to rid him of his clothes and feel his bare skin underneath her hands and against her own bare flesh. He allowed her to undress him and caress him as the layers began to fall away and join her slip on the limo floor. Her hands traced the outline of his muscles as she leaned forward and kissed his pecs lightly. Staring up at him, she brought her mouth to one of his nipples and took him into her mouth, licking and biting him softly until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"No more," he growled out as he quickly undid his pants and slid out of his clothes. Blair looked at him in fascination as he stood before her completely naked, his erection impressively large before her eyes. Capturing her lips once more, he lowered her on the seat once more as his hand found its way between their bodies and slid off the thin, satiny panty she wore.

"Uh," Blair tensed in his arms as he brought his erection to her wetness and began to nudge gently inside of her.

"Shh. Relax, I won't hurt you," Chuck whispered against her ear as he began to kiss her neck and ease his way gently into her.

Blair nodded as she curled her fingers around his shoulders and squeezed her nails into him as he entered her inch by excruciating inch. By the time he was completely buried into her wet warmth, Blair was squirming beneath him, desperate to feel more. "Oh God," she moaned as she felt her walls fluttering around his shaft, and the pressure mounting inside of her as she felt his cock so deep and thick inside of her it was making her dizzy with pent up desire.

"More..." she moaned against his lips as he kissed her in efforts of soothing her pain.

He smiled against her mouth and began to thrust inside her gently. "Like this?" he asked, knowing full well she enjoyed it as her breathing hitched and her nails scratched down his back in pleasure.

"Yes.." she breathed. "Oh God yes!"

"Mmm, Waldorf. You're so wet. And so tight. You feel so amazing," Chuck whispered hotly into her ear, feeling her body respond to his elicit words. "Can you feel me? Do you like it when I do this?" he asked as he hiked her legs around his arms and thrust into her deeper still. Blair could only moan in response. "I'm gonna ride you all night, baby."

Blair bucked her hips enthusiastically, she could feel her body beginning to crest, a unfamiliar but fantastic pressure building within her. She ground her hips against his own, matched his rhythm as best she could, until she found the spot where his cock touched her so exquisitely that she lost her breath and her body broke into a convulsing orgasm.

"That's right. Come. Come for me, Blair. Fuck you feel so fucking amazing. You're so fucking hot," Chuck growled as he felt her pussy coming, her juices wetting him and making him want to explode inside her as well. He kissed her anxiously then, grabbing on to her hips as he flipped them over until he was seated against the seat and she was poised above him, sitting on his lap. "Ride me," he ordered.

Too lost in her own blissful orgasm that she ignored the authority in his voice, Blair straddled his legs and stared down at his erection with a twinge of desire in her heavy-lidded gaze. She brushed her fingers against the wet tip of his cock, smoothing her finger around the entire head of his shaft before wrapping her hand around him and gently stroking him down his entire length. She felt own wetness against his cock and she felt her body squeeze and beg for more.

Chuck hissed out in pleasure but didn't move, his entire body poised and expectant on her next touch. He watched as she rose slightly on her knees and adjust herself over the head of his erection. He watched her guide him to the entrance of her extremely slick entrance and felt her begin to insert him in a similarly tantalizingly slow manner as he had done.

But his patience had grown thin and he couldn't control himself any longer. Chuck brought his hands up to her hips, digging his fingers harshly into her skin and he pushed her completely onto his length and basked in the sound of her moaning and screaming.

Her eyes were shut, a small smile curving her red, swollen lips. He pressed down on her hips again just as he arched upward and thrust inside of her almost savagely. He picked up a desperate pace.

Blair Waldorf was wrapped tightly around him. Her virginity claimed by him, and she was riding him exactly the way he loved, the way he needed to be ridden. She was making all the right sounds, kissing him at the right moments, her body fit in his hands perfectly, her hips filling his palms, her breasts brushing against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself close to him as she moved up and down on his body. And when he felt her falter and suck in a breath as her body reached its peak again, he buried himself as deep as he could within her and let himself pour into her hot, satiated body.

* * *

**A/N: Next up... Seventeen Candles! Another goodie LOL**


	8. Seventeen Candles

**Hey all! Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far!! I absolutely love reading every single one of them and brings a smile to my face to know that so many of you are enjoying the story. Well this chapter is also Rated M, but it is not as intense as the last one :-) I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings all! xoxo**

* * *

**Seventeen Candles**

"_I'm not in the mood Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever," Blair huffed out as she sat up on the bed and rolled her eyes dramatically. Well maybe it wasn't the worst thing that could've happened, by other people's standards at least. But to her, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, especially on the day of her **seventeenth** birthday, it was the absolute worst, tragic disaster that could have happened._

"_Maybe it could be salvaged," Chuck reasoned as he waltzed into the room and revealed a black box he held hidden behind his back. Blair glanced over suspiciously as she sighed in exhaustion at the emotional drain she had just experience that evening. And dealing with Chuck was sure to be even more draining, especially after the events of the previous night. _

"_What is that? Our sex tape?"Blair bit out sarcastically as she watched in curiosity as Chuck began to open the box._

_Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung open in shock as she realized what the contents of said box were. "Its the Erickson Beamon necklace," she said quietly as she stared down in fascination at the exquisite jewelry before her. "No I couldn't," Blair stated as she shook her head, watching Chuck retrieve the necklace from it's place inside the box as he began to move toward her to place it around her neck. _

"_Yes you can," Chuck assured her as he gently placed the necklace around her exposed neck. They both stared into the mirror, watching their reflections as Chuck touched the necklace gently and stared into her eyes through the mirror. Blair held her breath at the soft contact of his fingers against her bare flesh and felt the same tingly sensation she had felt the night before when he had claimed her virginity. _

"_Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," Chuck whispered quietly as he continued to stare at her through the mirror. Blair began to touch the pendants that laid against her neck and looked at him as well. "I really am sorry," Chuck whispered as he turned to stare at her directly, his gaze landing on her small fingers curled against one of the pendants. _

_He brought his hand up to her own and covered her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined, lingering and touching as the quietness of the room and gentleness of the caress enveloped them. He kissed her shoulder then, because he needed to touch her in a more intimate way than just their hands touching, but he didn't dare push further. She leaned her forehead against his head as she felt his lips against her shoulder, because she needed to touch him in a more intimate way than just their hands meeting, and because the feel of his lips, even if through the dress, awakened the tender memory of the night before. _

Before logic and reason and better judgment had a chance to intrude into her thoughts, she found herself staring into those dark eyes that had reached into her very soul the night before. And before she could break the spell that those eyes created, she found herself responding to the kiss he gently grazed across her lips.

His lips felt wonderfully familiar, gentle and comforting. She needed this. It shocked her how perfect this felt. It was everything she wanted at that exact moment. She couldn't ask for more.

Blair leaned deeper into the kiss and wrapped her hand around his neck as she dragged him closer still. She leaned back onto the bed, bringing Chuck along with her, never breaking contact with his incredible lips.

She had never felt like this before. So alive. So free. So wanted.

She knew she had vowed to stay away from Chuck. To keep her clothes on and stay away from alcohol. And the worst part about it all was that she wasn't even drunk. At this very moment, a very sober, rational Blair was willing to overlook her promise for another encounter of the sexual nature with the notorious bad boy of the Upper East Side. The man that had claimed her virginity. One of her closest and dearest friends, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

"Mm," she moaned into his mouth, as his tongue licked and danced with her own in a very erotic way.

"You see. I've got you purring again," Chuck whispered into her ear as he began to trace soft kisses, licks and nips against her neck and earlobe.

"Shut up," Blair said hotly, though her voice sounded more hot and bothered than actually annoyed.

"I haven't stopped thinking about last night," Chuck said as he grabbed onto her hair and began to undo the hairstyle she had meticulously styled for the party.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned in response as the feel of his warm breath began to turn her insides into mush. "The door..." Blair warned, her mind clearing for a split second as she swore she heard the door being thumped against. She looked up quickly but found the door shut tight. "Go lock it."

Chuck leaned up on his arms and stared down at her. Smiling smugly he stood and rushed over to the door to lock it. As he turned around and began making his way toward the bed he began to undress, removing his tie and casting it on the floor, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and efficiently and tossing it alongside his tie. When he reached the side of the bed, he undid his belt and pants quickly, stepping out of his clothes and standing before her in nothing but blood red, silk boxers.

Blair smiled up at him as she sat up and turned slightly so that he could reach the zipper of her dress. "We'll take it slow tonight. I'll show you how everything can and should be," Chuck whispered against the nape of her neck as he sat beside her and began to undo her dress. Blair shivered beneath his touch and turned her head slightly to stare over at him.

And he did.

He traced the outline of her spine as he slowly removed the dress from her upper body. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held the weight of her breasts against his palms. He kneaded her breasts gently, enjoying the feel of Blair writhing beneath his touch, her breathing erratic and her breathy moans erotic. He kissed his way along her shoulders, laid her gently back and removed the dress the rest of the way. He undressed her fully then, exposing every inch of her skin to his hungry eyes.

He ravaged her with his gaze, drinking in the sight of her naked and ready on the bed. She wiggled uncomfortably under his intense gaze and sighed. "Chuck. Hurry up," she scoffed, attempting to cover up her embarrassment with her fierce attitude.

Chuck chuckled lightly as he stripped out of his boxers and joined her on the bed. "You're so beautiful you know that? Wearing nothing but _my _necklace," he murmured as he leaned into the crook of her neck and began to suckle on her skin. She sighed in contentment, running her hands through his hair and down his shoulders and back, gripping at his skin as she moved anxiously beneath him.

Everything he was doing to her felt incredible. She was hot and wet and ready for him. She even surprised herself by how quick she was responding to him. A man she hadn't looked at in that way ever... at least not before last night. Now she craved his every touch, waited on bated breath for his next caress.

And when he slid his hand down her body and laid it comfortably against her stomach, she trembled beneath his touch as his warm palm was reaching ever so closely to her most intimate of places.

"Hmm..." Blair moaned beneath his hands, her hips thrusting upward, trying to find release. And he gave it to her then, because he was just as desperate as she was. Because he had been dreaming of reliving this since the moment he'd dropped her off at her home last night. Reaching down between her legs, Chuck stroked his fingers against her slick folds and almost lost it when he felt how wet and ready she was for him. He could almost feel her wrapped tightly around him, moving with such wicked abandon, seducing him so expertly.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to love your body the way you deserve," Chuck whispered as his fingers began to work against her swollen clitoris, rubbing gently and slowly, working her up to a quicker pace. Blair was too lost in the feeling of it all to notice how sweet and gentle he was being with her.

When he felt her hips bucking wilder, he pressed more firmly, rubbed faster, up and down, side to side and in circular motions. He began to dip his fingers inside of her slightly, loving how tight she felt against his finger, imagining just how tight she would feel around his cock.

Sliding over her body, he slipped his hand out from between her slick folds and adjusted himself between her legs. He slipped inside her easily, her wetness allowing his entrance to be quick and painless. She moaned out in pleasure. He groaned out in ecstasy.

Their sex was sweeter that night. It was unhurried, it was less bumpy than in the limo. He touched places of her body he hadn't touched the night before. He kissed those same places that had gone untouched before that night. He moved gently within her, building up the pleasure until it overwhelmed her and left her shaking and out of breath with the intensity of it all.

He stroked her with his fingers, licked her with his tongue. Gave her orgasm after orgasm until she was panting and drained in his arms. And he kissed her softly as he thrust within her quickly then, moving at a heart stopping speed as he spilt into a mind numbing orgasm within her body.

As they laid there spent and half asleep, he wrapped her in his arm and pulled her close, whispering into her crazed hair before submitting to his exhaustion, "Happy Birthday, Blair."

* * *

**AN: Next up...Blair Waldorf Must Pie!**


	9. Blair Waldorf Must Pie!

**Hello all! Thanks a million for all the reviews I've gotten for this fiction. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my "behind the scenes" look at Chuck and Blair throughout these episodes. I'm very much enjoying writing these and getting your feedback. And as always, any requests or ideas are appreciated. So here is BLAIR WALDORF MUST PIE. I hope you guys enjoy the description of Blair's life and then their interaction together. Let me know what you think. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

**Blair Waldorf Must Pie!  
**

Thanksgiving...

A season to be thankful. Thankful for friends, family, loved ones, life. Thankful for all the blessing that had been bestowed upon one that year.

She had nothing to be thankful for. Not one thing.

Lost a father to a gay model. Check.

Lost any remnants of respect left for her mother. Check.

Lost a boyfriend to her best friend. Check.

Lost her virginity to a womanizing man whore. Check.

Lost her self control and downed half her weight in pastries and appetizers. Check.

She felt disgusting. Fat. Stuffed. Trussed like a bloody Thanksgiving turkey.

And so she did the one thing that Blair Waldorf knew how to do best. The one thing that she still had control over. The one thing that had failed to evade her and failed to have gotten lost. Lost along with the dozens of other things she'd lost and had had go wrong this past year.

She purged.

She purged until she emptied her stomach. Purged until her throat burn, her eyes teared, her stomach heaved emptiness. She purged until she was empty. Empty of food, emotion, strength. Empty of all those feelings that chocked her and welled up inside of her until she felt as if she were suffocating. And when she couldn't breathe and couldn't see through the tears, she sat back against the wall of her bathroom and cried.

She cried for her weakness. Cried for her loneliness. Cried for her sorry, pathetic excuse of a life. She needed someone. Anyone.

And so she crawled back into her room and found her phone. Going through the contact list she spotted Nate's number. Nate Archibald. Her sweetheart. The man she was supposed to marry.

And the gagging resumed and she rushed back into the bathroom.

--xoxo--xoxo--

After heaving the bile and liquid acid from her stomach for the second time in that past half hour, Blair leaned back against the wall once again and swabbed at her tears with her hands. Clearing her face a bit she looked down at her phone and scrolled down to a number she really didn't want to call.

_Ring....ring....ring...._

The voice mail system picked up.

"Hey. It's me. I don't know why I'm calling you, _you _out of all people but I need you to come over. Please," Blair finished on a shaky breath. And then it dawned on her who she was calling. "You know what, forget it," she said hurriedly, a nervous feeling quickly overtaking her. "I don't know why I called you. Just forget it."

Hanging up the phone quickly with shaking hands, she scrolled down the list to almost the end of her contacts and found the number she should have called initially.

_Ring....ring....ri-_

"Hey. We're in the middle of di-"

"I need you. Come over, please," Blair begged Serena as the faintness overtook her and the tears welled up inside once again.

--xoxo--xoxo--

So the day had turned out well despite how tragic it had begun. She'd gotten home from her outing with Serena, Eric and the Brooklynites and had had a wonderful "make-up" session with her mother. At least for now. She knew the fairy tale would soon unravel, but for the time being it felt good to lose herself in the guise and illusion of it all.

She walked into her bedroom as she removed the wrap from around her shoulders and flung it onto the bed.

"Blair?"

She squealed in surprise and froze in her spot when the familiar voice came up from behind her and his warm hand closed over her right shoulder.

"Chuck?! What the hell are you doing here?" Blair breathed out in surprise, trying to keep the volume of her voice in check in order to prevent Dorota or her mother from overhearing the company she had in her bedroom.

"You called..." Chuck stated simply as he turned her around in his arms and looked her deep in her eyes. She could see the furrow of his brows and the dark expression in his eyes and she knew that he was worried. Chuck Bass was worried about her and dammit if her heart didn't skip a beat.

"Yeah...like four hours ago," she shot out sarcastically, trying to keep her guard up and unwavering. "Thank goodness I wasn't holding my breath."

"Well you told me to forget it," Chuck shot back out annoyed. He'd ran over here the moment his head had cleared from the high he'd been on and he'd heard the message she had left on his phone. It hadn't mattered that she'd told him to forget about it, she'd sounded upset and he wanted to come make sure she was OK.

"So then why are you here?" Ass. Rude idiot. She must've been out of her mind if she'd thought she'd seen a glimmer of concern in his eyes. "You're looking for another sordid encounter, because let me tell you right now that it's not happening."

"I never said I was looking for that," Chuck said with a smug smile on his face. "Is it running through your mind, baby?" he teased as he slithered closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him.

"First of all, don't call me baby. Second, I think you should leave," Blair said dryly as she pressed her palms against his chest in an effort to push him away from her.

"OK, in all seriousness...what happened? Why did you call?" Chuck asked, the dark expression returning and all teasing gone from his voice. But his hands remained wrapped tightly around her.

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment is all," Blair threw out casually, trying to end the conversation as well as the visit.

"Mmhm. But what happened? I know somethings up, Waldorf. I know you," Chuck said confidently.

"Can you please let go of me?" Blair said instead trying to ignore his interrogation. "And you don't know me. Not at all," she scoffed dramatically as she managed to pull away from his touch and walked over to her vanity mirror in order to assess the curls that were beginning to go limp.

"I know you more than you think, and in more ways than any other person has had the privilege," Chuck sneered pervertedly as he walked up behind her.

"Ugh. Gross! Will you please stop talking about our...our...well whatever the hell it was!" Blair said agitated. She hated being reminded that she'd lost her virginity to Chuck Bass. That she'd slept with him in the back of his limo, which God knew how many women it had seen. And to make matters worse, she'd exacerbated the situation by sleeping with him again the day after. On her birthday. In the middle of a crowded party.

"Our sex life?" Chuck offered chuckling.

"Shh!" Blair shushed as she looked over to the closed door, trying to listen out for any activity on the other side. "There is no sex _life_! It was sex. Twice. And nothing more. Forget about it," Blair huffed angrily.

"I can't forget about it... I remember it so vividly. I can still feel you. Your soft skin. Your sweet lips. Your silky skin..."

Blair shuddered involuntarily, the tone of his voice seductive and warming her insides. _Stop it! Blair, stop it!_ She mentally berated herself.

"Shut up! Just shut up and go! Forget I called you!" Blair stated vehemently as she stood and begun to shove him towards the door.

"You know, Waldorf, I'm starting to enjoy this little tug of war we have going on," Chuck smiled as he allowed himself to be pushed out of Blair's bedroom and stood in the hallway staring down at her.

"_We _have _nothing_ going on. Got it? Just go."

"This is the gratitude bestowed upon me after I so gallantly rush over to assist you in whatever is bothering you," Chuck said as he feigned a hurt expression and sulked with pouty lips.

"OK, thanks for coming. But I'm all better now. Too little too late. Now go before Dorota sees you and decides to give us the bird and the bees speech. After, of course, taking you over her knee and spanking you until your hind is raw," Blair said with a quirky grin.

Chuck matched her smile and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "We don't need that speech, now do we?" he murmured softly as he pulled away, her expression dreamy and lost in the fleeting moment of the kiss. "You knew exactly what I liked," he grinned wickedly and winked at her as she scrunched her nose in disgust, trying to react after being caught losing herself in the moment.

"Leaving." Blair commanded as she began to close the door in his face.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Waldorf," Chuck whispered through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blair called back as she fought hard to stop the smile that seemed permanently etched on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Next up...Hi, Society!**


	10. Hi, Society

**Hello my avid readers! Once again, thanks for the amazing support you have shown me in these past few chapters. I'm having a great time reading every reviewing and writing every chapter. I got a couple of requests to write the scene for HI, SOCIETY of Blair returning to the bedroom where Chuck was waiting for her after she spoke with Nate and decided to go to the cotillion with him. So of course i obliged ;-) So here it is, the goings ons behind the scenes of their interrupted "fooling around" scene from episode 10. Enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Hi, Society**

"_You're not on Prince Theodore's arm today," Chuck murmured hotly against her lips, leaning forward once again and brushing his mouth softly against her own. _

"_Oh is that all I am to you? Just an accessory?" Blair teased, the mischievous grin on his face and gleam in his eyes making it hard not to play along with his bedroom games. _

"_Next to him...yes. On me," Chuck reasoned as he flipped them over and placed Blair atop his lap and reached up to meet her lips, "you could be so much more."_

"_Yes but I can't be on you remember. 'Cause you don't want Nate to find out. We don't want anyone to," Blair explained lamely, reiterating the ground rules they had set for their "relationship." "But you're gonna have to learn to behave yourself first," she smiled against his lips as she felt his hands roaming higher up on her thighs and his tongue stroking deliciously against her own, the way he always did right before he stripped her of her clothes._

_She let out a soft sigh against his lips as she readied herself for the sweet trip into oblivion..._

"_Miss Blair! Mr. Nate for you!"_

_And those simple words doused them both with a pale of cold, ice water._

--xoxo--xoxo--

….

"_The Prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together...as friends," Blair answered after her heart strings stopped tugging due to the sight of her heart pin on Nate's sleeve._

"_Absolutely."_

"_But only as friends," Blair emphasized uselessly. _

_Chuck scowled angrily. He could practically hear Nate's sigh of relief at Blair's acquiescence. _

"_Just friends." _

_He heard the smile in his voice. _

_Smug bastard. _

--xoxo--xoxo--

The Prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together...

Maybe we should go to the ball together...

Go to the ball together...

The ball...

Together...

Chuck paced the entire length of Blair's bedroom, with the words replaying in his head like a vicious taunt, and fought the urge to slam his fist into a wall. Where he really wanted to slam his fist was in dear Nathaniel's pretty face, but he didn't really think he had it in him to hit another person. But he just might have it in him to strangle Blair's charming white knight with his infamous scarf. **Drive By Scarfing**. He could see the headlines now.

"Hey," Blair said quietly as she walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She looked uncomfortable and nervous, and she looked down at the ground, at the wall behind him, anywhere but at his eyes.

"So...you're going with Nathaniel?" Chuck stated bluntly, walking over to Blair and grabbing her by the shoulders roughly.

"You heard?" Blair said, a fact more than an actual question. She didn't even flinch at the pressure of his fingers digging into her shoulders.

"I could practically hear your ridiculous heart skipping all the way up here," Chuck bit out nastily, his temper flaring and an unfamiliar emotion overwhelming him to the core. _Jealousy. _That's what Blair had called it the night of her birthday party. And he had to admit, maybe she was right. Not that he'd ever confirm that. Not to anyone. Especially not to her.

"It's none of your business," Blair shot back saucily, annoyed at being put in the position of having to explain herself to Chuck Bass. Their "relationship," if it could even be called that, was based purely on sex. Nothing else. Nothing more.

"Really. What if I make it my business? I don't think Nate would like to know that you've been sleeping with me for a little over a week now. And that at the exact moment he walked through your foyer this afternoon, we were in the middle of fuc-"

"Shut up!" Blair whispered violently, not wanting Dorota to enter her bedroom and find Chuck in there with her. With rumpled sheets and a discarded jacket and tie on the floor. The evidence would be sufficient to prove what they were in the middle of doing. Or at least what they had been in the middle of doing. "Besides, you wouldn't do that," Blair said a little more relaxed as she slowly made her way closer to Chuck. She could see the tension in his shoulders and it amused her to see him like this. Jealous. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" Chuck asked as he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because, Nate's your best friend," Blair said as she walked up in front of him and placed her hands gently on his forearms. "And," she whispered as she tiptoed upward and brushed her lips gently across his lips, "because we have a good thing going on here."

Chuck's tension quickly evaporated as he brought his hands down to her waist and pulled her close. Her lips were soft, and oh so coaxing. And she tasted so sweet, and she smelled slightly of him after having spent the afternoon rolling around in the bed together. It pleased him immensely that he was beginning to leave his mark on her. "You know...you're right. Besides I can give you what Nathaniel has never given you," he murmured across her lips as he walked her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her brusquely against the mattress and smiled as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Neither the Prince nor Nathaniel can ever do what I do for you. You know that," Chuck muttered softly as he knelt down before her on the edge of the bed and began to remove her clothing slowly.

After her shorts and red tights were laying on the floor, he leaned forward and spread her thighs gently. "I'm going to show you another side of paradise, Waldorf. Make sure you never forget..."

And he did then.

He took her to a place she would never...ever... forget.

* * *

**A/N: Next up... Roman Holiday!**


	11. Roman Holiday

**Hey all! So, I was re watching ROMAN HOLIDAY and realized there was absolutely no way for me to write a Chuck/Blair scene for this episode, considering Chuck left to Monaco the night of the cotillion and there is no way for me to write a scene of him coming to see her or something before he took off on the plane if he left to Monaco the same night that Blair was having sex with Nate. So anyway, I saw that Blair text messages Chuck at the beginning of the episode, and then they show him responding at the very end of the episode. And the way he responded made it seem as if they had text a few times that weren't shown on TV. And so that's what I'm writing this chapter on. The behind the scenes look at their text message conversations. I hope it turns out OK...**

**Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

Blair: Monaco huh? Anything I need to know

Chuck: Fun in the sun. Why do you care?

Blair: You've been AWOL. It's unlike you.

Chuck: Well you have your new paramour to keep you entertained.

Blair: I have no idea what you're talking about

Chuck: Don't play coy with me, Waldorf. It doesn't suit you.

Blair: If you have something to say just say it, Chuck.

Chuck: I have a lot to say. But you're not the person I need to or will be saying it to.

Blair: Is that a threat, Bass? It would be in your best interest to know that I don't respond well to threats.

Chuck: You're like the rest of them, you know? Play the innocent all you want. I know you better.

Blair: Is this because of the Cotillion? Are you upset because I broke off our sex sessions? I thought you had the pick of the litter. I didn't think you'd need me so much.

Chuck: Don't flatter yourself, Waldorf.

Blair: Not flattery. But you're acting like a child.

Chuck: And you're acting like a Grade A...You know what? I'm not even going to bother.

Blair: Shut up, Chuck. You should be the last one to be upset. You ruined my cotillion.

Chuck: Well you had a hell of an after party.

Blair: What? What are you talking about?

Chuck: You + Nathaniel = Sex

Blair: How in the world did you find out?!

Chuck: Through the magic of sight! I saw you pawing at him upstairs as you guys slithered your way into the hotel room. He even had the decency to wink at me. I was happy for you. Really. Though I'm sure you couldn't have enjoyed yourself as much as you have with me.

Blair: I'm going to ignore that. Is that why you ran off to Monaco? Jealous, much?

Chuck: I don't do things because of you. I left because I wanted to. And you can quit with the jealous comments. Because I'm not.

Blair: If you say so. But Chuck...you can't say a word.

Chuck: Relax Waldorf. It'll all be OK.

Blair: Sorry if I have a hard time believing you.

Chuck: Well you'll just have to take my word for it. Happy Holidays, B.

Blair: You can't say anything. Do you understand me?!

Chuck: Don't worry, B. Who would I Tell?

* * *

**A/N: Ok and that last text message is the one that Chuck sends her along with a picture of him and Nate together sunning in Monaco. Obviously this conversation took place in like two days from what they make it seem on the show. Chuck doesn't respond right away to her. I know this chapter was very sucky, i don't like it at all, but I guess i can call it filler for the next ones. This episode was hard to write about. Sorry if i disappoint. I'll try to make it up with the next one. Next up...School Lies!**


	12. School Lies

**Hey all! Delay, much? LOL yeah sorry about not updating sooner. I kinda get lost in my own spacey world at times. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter which i wasn't very happy with. Anyway, hope you guys enjoying this one. Thanks for reading along even after all the breaks i've taken. I need some serious catch up with this fic so i'm going to try hard to keep up with it. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**School Lies**

"_Hey. Let go of me, Bass," Blair huffed out, untangling herself from Chuck's grip as she reached the end of the stairs. _

"_Drop your Archibald habit first," Chuck threw back at her dryly. First the pool, and now she was coming downstairs after being upstairs with Nathaniel. She just didn't know how to let go of Nathaniel. _

"_You know I already have." Blair was tired of this. Tired of avoiding Nate, who was finally showing some genuine interest in her. Tired of being blackmailed. Tired of putting up with Chuck when the only thing she wanted to do was forget he ever existed. _

"_Really? A kiss does sorta send the wrong signal. Let's not waste time denying," Chuck streamed out quickly, his anger starting to take over, but propriety keeping him for making much of a show in the middle of a crowded room. Although they were off in a secluded corner, though how secluded never crossed Blair's mind._

"_You know what? I'm tired of this. Go ahead and tell him," Blair signaled upstairs to where she knew Nate still was. The game was getting old and fast. _

"_Really? You want me to tell him how you slept with me and then faked your virginity for him?" Chuck responded smugly, reveling in the idea of having devirginized the virgin Queen. _

"_I'll just tell him you're lying. And who do you think he'll believe? You who bangs anything in his field of vision, or me his pure and honest girlfriend of many years," Blair said overly sweet, confidence blooming within her, knowing full well Chuck had nothing on her. _

"_I know he'll believe me," Chuck answered smoothly with the smile creeping irritatingly on his face._

"_Why?" Blair asked doubtfully._

"_I have proof," Chuck responded as he turned to face Vanessa who stood a few feet away recording their interaction. Blair stood watching mouth agape. "Good eye docu-girl. I'll take the tape now."_

"_You knew she was watching?" Blair asked nervously as she made her way closer to Vanessa..._

…

_..._

_**Now that sex and lies have been caught on videotape, V's documentary just became the most anticipated new release of the year. **_

"I can't believe you! Why the hell would you let her record that?" Blair whispered angrily as she pulled Chuck away from the forming crowd of spectators and into the kitchen.

"Why the hell would you let Nathaniel touch what I said was untouchable?" Chuck growled back just as angrily. He hated thinking about Blair and Nate. Nate and Blair. The picture of the two together, in a bed, Blair moaning the way she had for him....no! No correction. She could never moan for Nate the way she had for him...but the idea was still disturbing and had caused him to have an upset stomach for days now. Partly because of those damn butterflies and partly because of that green companion called Jealousy that refused to relinquish its hold on him.

"Who said I was untouchable? Nate and I...you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. And now, lucky for you though unlucky for me, Brooklyn Girl has a video of the whole thing. So I guess the ball is in her court. No longer in yours. Now if you'll excuse me," Blair scoffed in annoyance as she tried to make a clean getaway and return to her guests.

"I'm not done," Chuck whispered darkly as he grabbed her by the elbow once again and pinned her to the wall.

"Chuck! Let go of me."

"How about one for the road?" Chuck murmured gently as he pressed himself against her and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"You're heinous and disgusting. And I hate you. Let go of me. I already told you we're over," Blair shot out viciously, though the weight of Chuck's body against her own was bringing back a familiar rush she didn't care to acknowledge.

"Come on, Waldorf. I know what you want. I know what you need," Chuck whispered softly as he leaned in close and drank in the sweet scent of distinct Blairness.

"What I want and need is for you to unhand me," Blair struggled against his body, the words whispered and unconvincing.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Chuck asked knowing the signs of her arousal very damn well. She was beginning to breathe heavily and there was a rosy tint coloring her cheeks and chest. His hands traveled to her thigh and hooked her leg onto his arm. His hand continued to roam higher and higher up her leg until it rested comfortably against her backside. He began to knead her butt in his palm and heard her catch her breath as the sensation coursed through her.

"Chuck...you've gotta stop. Let go of me. Please," Blair mewled out pathetically. She'd be damned if she wasn't getting turned on by him, by the prospect of possibly being caught red handed and in the kitchen no less. But that was the very reason why she should put a stop to this ludicrous encounter.

"You always beg for it, Waldorf," Chuck growled just as his mouth descended on hers and he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Blair responded automatically, her tongue dancing wickedly across his own, enjoying the sweetness of his taste and the softness of his lips. His hands continued to stroke her ass just as she began to grind her hips against his own. Blair brought her hands up to his shoulders and grabbed on, tugging at the lapels of his tweed jacket and forcing him even closer still.

"Mmm..." Blair moaned out just as Chuck grabbed her other leg and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hiking her up against the wall, he began to thrust against her warmth, eliciting small gasps and whimpers from Blair's trembling lips.

"Fuck Waldorf. I'm gonna make you come right here in the middle of your kitchen. Would you like that?" Chuck rushed out hotly against her ear as he tugged her head back and began to lick a hot path across the skin of her neck.

"Oh my God! What...you...I am sorry," Dorota gasped as she walked into the kitchen and found a couple pressed against the wall, very close to having sex if she'd dare say so herself. Turning around quickly as she saw the man rush to cover the woman pressed against the wall, Dorota made her way out the kitchen and scurried to find Miss Blair and tell her of the unruly couple copulating in her kitchen.

Chuck waited until he heard the light taps of Dorota's shoes far off in the distance before he pulled away from Blair and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and shock and the normally pink hue her skin took on while aroused was now ten times darker in a crimson shade.

"Let me go," Blair said softly, and this time Chuck didn't object. He pulled away from her and slowly stood her on her feet and began to straighten out his clothes. "If Dorota knows..."

"Don't worry, Waldorf. I made sure you were obscured from her line of sight. Your secret is safe. At least within these walls. Can't vouch for anywhere else," Chuck responded as the smug smile returned to his face. He enjoyed watching her suffer. He enjoyed that he was the one causing her such distress. It was payback for the shitty way she was making him feel by still fawning over Nathaniel.

"You're an animal. You won't be touching me again," Blair huffed dramatically as she walked away from Chuck.

"We'll see about that, Waldorf," Chuck called out after her as he watched her walk out of the kitchen and back to her waiting guests.


	13. A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a never before scene interpretation of the episode. So after Serena convinces Blair not to leave at the heliport, she takes her back to her home at The Palace, which coincidentally she is sharing with the Bass men. This is a scene where Chuck crosses paths...at least makes it his business to cross paths... with Blair later that night at the Van der Bass suite.

* * *

  
**

**A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate**

"Sister, if you'd be so kind and grant me a few minutes with your friend," Chuck drawled lazily as he stood near Serena's door, drink in hand, silk robe hanging casually open.

Serena scowled at Chuck and took a peek inside her room where Blair sat on the bed skimming through a magazine and munching on low fat popcorn. She'd finally managed to have Blair relax a bit. The last thing she wanted to do was allow Chuck to unsteady her once more.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Serena responded as she whipped her head around to face Chuck. "And will you please stop calling me sister. You and I are not related."

"Oh come now, Sister. Don't be bashful. I'm up for sibling bonding whenever you are," he slurred as he leaned forward and pressed a hand on the wall behind her.

"Eww...away. Now." Serena shoved at his chest and scrunched her face. "If I let you go in there for five minutes, will you leave us alone for the rest of the night? Preferably the rest of our lives," Serena asked impatiently. She'd had just about all she could take of Chuck Bass for the night.

"No promises," Chuck said as pulled away from her and entered the bedroom before Serena could protest. He locked the door securely behind him.

"S, what took you so long?" Blair asked as she looked up from the magazine she was engrossed in and her handful of popcorn froze midway to her mouth. Her mouth hung open as she stared up at him in shock.

"I do tend to have that effect," Chuck responded smugly as he made his way closer to the bed and stood at the foot of it. He looked her up and down and took in the sight of the delicate nightgown she wore.

"What are you doing here?" Blair growled out angrily as she grabbed a pillow from behind her and used it as a shield to cover herself with. She could already feel Chuck's predatory gaze on her and she refused to be ogled by him anymore.

"I came with a peace offering," Chuck breathed out gently as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Blair dragged herself to the opposite corner, furthest away from him.

"Peace offering? I should castrate you after what you've done. What makes you think I want anything less than to declare war on you and everyone within a 5 mile radius of you- excluding the Van der Woodsens of course," Blair retorted dramatically as she felt the heat swirling through her veins and the anger threatening to overcome her.

"They're the Bass' now. At least will be soon enough. Let's not be petty. We can still be friends...with benefits," Chuck teased as a mischievous gleam filled his eyes and he leaned forward to catch a whiff of Blair's perfume on the pretext of grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in front of her. She smelled absolutely luscious. Good enough to eat, if only she'd let him.

"You're the last person on earth I would want to be friends with, much less 'friends with benefits.' The idea is repulsive," Blair scoffed indignantly as she grabbed her magazine in an attempt to ignore Chuck long enough until he decided to leave.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous. We were doing it for over a month before everything crashed and burned. And if I remember correctly, your constant moaning and purring told me you enjoyed it as much as I did," Chuck cooed out gently as he reached quickly and removed the magazine from her hands, flinging it across the room.

"Well you're welcome. I'm so glad I made it such a joyful experience for you," she bit out sarcastically. "But if I had known the repercussions of said affair," she cringed as she said the word, "I wouldn't have even allowed you to touch me."

"Allowed? You practically begged. I had to refuse you a couple of times, if you remember," Chuck said as he laughed and reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You were awfully feisty, Waldorf." He lowered his voice as he began to trace gentle circles on her wrist.

Blair's nostrils flared at the gentle and erotic feel of his touch and she struggled to remain impassive and in control.

"_Am_ feisty," she corrected. "Now if you don't let go of me this minute, I'll show you just how feisty I can be," Blair warned darkly. All she managed to do was cause Chuck to chuckle deep in his throat.

"Sounds exquisite." He leaned closer.

"Get out." She pulled away.

"One last chance. Truce?" The playfulness was gone from his eyes as he awaited her response.

"Never," Blair scowled at him as he released his hold on her wrist and began walking toward the door.

"Let the games begin then," Chuck said devilishly, the light returning to his eyes, as he unlocked the door and headed out the room, winking at Serena on his way out.


	14. The Blair Bitch Project

**Hey all! So I got a few reviews yesterday that were a bit disappointed in the fact that my last chapter wasn't quite as angsty as the entire episode of A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate was. I took the direction that I took with the chapter because as I watched the episode over, I noticed that look in Chuck's eyes as he watched Blair walked out of the bar after he called her all those vile names. He looked sad, almost regretful to have said them. But his pride didn't allow him to outright apologize for them (not at least until the wedding episode when they danced). I also watched The Blair Bitch Project, which had hardly any Chuck/Blair scenes, but the ones that did (the look Chuck gave Blair as he spotted her walking into Constance with the entire student body whispering about her, and when Blair looked at Chuck at the foot of the Met steps with Eric) it didn't seem as if there was that much anger between them. Both were engrossed in other things I guess. And then the following episode after that Desperately Seeking Serena, when Blair and Chuck pass each other in the beginning of the episode, Blair scowls at him and Chuck smirks at her and I just find that as part of their little game. **

**Also I tried to make it seem as if Chuck was a bit drunk in that scene I wrote, from the glass of liquor in his hand (meaning he'd been drinking the entire night since the part where he insulted Blair at the bar), the way his robe hung open (very unlike Chuck to look sloppy), and the way his speech was slurred as he spoke to Serena. Sorry if I didn't make it clear that he was suppose to be a bit wasted. Basically, I feel the scene I wrote could've been plausible considering he already cared for Blair in a way he didn't care admit to himself, and so he wanted to set things back on neutral ground for them. And besides, they need to have this game going on to make the next few episodes work, considering the next three episodes or so hardly have any interaction with them, as the series focuses on the whole Serena/Georgina ordeal.**

**OK, well sorry if I let anyone down with my last chapter, but these were the reasons for me to write the chapter the way that I did. I'll try harder to make them better for those of you who are having doubts with my writing, and for those of you that still enjoy it, thanks! :-)

* * *

  
**

**The Blair Bitch Project**

Chuck watched with unwanted remorse as Blair and Serena scurried inside the school building after Blair had been plucked in the head with a scoopful of yogurt. Not that it wasn't effing hilarious to watch the Queen B being brought down a peg or two, but it was all his doing and he knew that very well. _She deserves it Bass. She deserves it. Just let it go_.

Chuck turned around to the view above the steps and spotted Little Jenny Humphrey laughing it up with Hazel, Penelope and Is. The congregation of bitches left a sour taste in his mouth and he would've enjoyed nothing more than stripping that Brooklynite wannabe of the undeserved attention she was getting. But if he knew Blair, which he did more than she cared to admit it, she would be handling that on her own very soon. But right now, Blair was broken and frail. And the worst part about it was that he had made her that way.

Ignoring the nagging voice in his head chanting _"She deserved it. She deserved it.", _Chuck made his way inside the Constance building and walked casually down the hallway to the restrooms he had gotten to know very well in his three years attending St. Judes. He smiled smugly to himself, remembering the times that he had been in there with Blair herself, the times when things seemed perfect between them, and their affair seemed to never want to end.

He spotted Serena exiting the bathroom and jogged to catch up with her. "How's Tasti D-Lite?" Chuck asked sarcastically as he caught up with Serena, earning himself a scowl as she turned to walk away from him.

"She's perfect. She smells like milk well past its prime. How would you be?" Serena bit out angrily as she hurried to make her way to her locker.

"Where are you headed to, sis?" Chuck asked as he leaned against the wall leading to the bathroom.

"Away from you, thankfully. I'm going to get some stuff to rid B's hair of all that gunk."

Chuck watched as Serena hurried away, and he took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are..." Chuck taunted softly as he scanned the bathroom and found it empty. He walked over to the only closed bathroom stall and knocked lightly.

"I have no idea what the hell you think you are doing in here," came the low voice from inside the stall.

"Still using the same stall are you, Waldorf? Seems you enjoyed your time in there as much as I did," Chuck laughed, the grin noticeable in his voice.

Blair stood and quickly vacated the stall, slamming open the door and rolling her eyes hatefully at Chuck. Avoiding contact with him as he casually leaned against the other stalls, she walked over to the sink and began assessing the mess of her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry, Waldorf. That mess will be gone in no time. Serena may not be skilled at many things, but she is quite the beautician to pull off that look of hers every day."

Blair squinted her eyes angrily at him through the mirror and then turned to face him. "Incestuous to boot. God Bass you really have no redeeming qualities do you?" Blair shot out rudely as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

Chuck chuckled low in his throat before he responded, "Jealous? Don't worry, Waldorf. I like the look you pull off much better. Yogurt and all," he said softly as his eyes roamed her entire body.

Blair fought hard to keep the smile from forming on her lips, relying instead on her infamous scowl as she turned back around and began to run the water and work on her hair. "Flattery, Bass, will get you nowhere with me."

"Yeah? Then what will?" Chuck continued speaking in that low voice that caused shivers to run up and down her spine. She spotted him walking closer to her through the mirror and felt her pulse jump at the dark look in his eyes.

_For goodness sakes, Blair. You hate him. H.A.T.E. Him! _

"I suggest you don't take that final step," Blair whispered as she looked into his eyes as he stood behind her.

Chuck grinned. "I don't back down from a challenge easily."

"Neither do I. And if you don't want my Jimmy Choo's in your crotch, you'll learn that fast. Or else I'll have to show you the hard way."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Blair," Chuck smirked as he leaned forward and whispered the words across her ear.

"I'd love it if you'd leave me alone," Blair whispered softly as she tried to ignore the heat rushing down her neck at the feel of his breath caressing her skin.

"For how long?" Chuck whispered against her ear again, his eyes looking at her through the mirror. He smiled as he watched Blair's eyes fluttering closed and the heaving breath expanding her chest.

"Let's start with forever. We'll work our way up from there," Blair muttered, her eyes still closed, but her words surprisingly witty.

Chuck laughed, and Blair allowed herself a small grin. "We'll see how long you'll be able to resist me."

"Longer than you. You're the one stalking me still," Blair turned and eyed him smugly, returning his infamous smirk.

Chuck frowned. "Oh please."

"Ah. And no witty repertoire. Those butterflies must be giving you hell."

Chuck's scowl deepen as he stared down at her, with her eyes gleaming viciously and victoriously. "Keep smiling Yoplait. We'll see who does the begging."

Blair reddened at the reminder of the yogurt still stuck in her hair and turned away from him. "You're dismissed, Bass."

"You're a bitch, Waldorf," Chuck bit out as he opened the door and exited the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Better? Still too perky? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Next up... Desperately Seeking Serena. **


	15. Desperately Seeking Serena

**So this takes place in 1812 the night that Serena first gets drunk with Georgina at the club and then she calls Chuck and he agrees to come get her. So this chapter is pretty much an added scene where Chuck calls up Blair and has her come join him and Serena that night in his suite. I know a lot of you find it hard to believe some of the scenarios I've been writing, but hey I have to make due with what I've got to work with which isn't much. I know the show makes it seem that Chuck and Blair don't interact until episode 17, but hey then I'd have to skip two chapters and that's not gonna work either. So hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!

* * *

**

**Desperately Seeking Serena  
**

"Hello Waldorf," Chuck drawled lazily into his cell phone and Blair felt his voice caress her ear as if he were whispering them right next to her. An unwelcome warmth ran through her body and she scowled to herself as she sat in front of her vanity mirror.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Blair asked nastily, no intention of being pleasant or civil in mind. She hadn't seen Chuck since that morning in the bathroom at Constance, and she was still pretty ticked off at his Yoplait comment. Oh and of course the wet horse and used goods comments. _Basstard_.

"How's my favorite Dairy Queen doing this fine evening?" Chuck sneered sarcastically, in no mood to deal with another feisty woman. He had no idea why he was calling her if he was being honest with himself. Serena offered more than enough tension and headaches for the night.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Why the hell are you even calling me? If you had any good sense at all you'd-"

"Relax, OK? I wave the white flag. Stop yelling," Chuck bit out tiredly, the headache starting to pound at the base of his skull.

"What do you want?" Blair asked exasperatedly as she removed her headband and began rubbing at the nape of her neck, unawares that Chuck was doing the very same thing.

"You. Here. In my suite," Chuck murmured huskily, knowing full well how to push her buttons, and though he wasn't looking for a fight, he did enjoy riling her up.

"Uhh... No. Never," Blair stated dryly as she knelt over and began to unstrap her shoes.

"We'll see about that never. But lets get to the point shall we?"

"Yes. Hurry up."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he continued. "My sister has asked for you to join us here tonight. I'm not sure if you're into that kind of thing, but I do remember you being quite adventurous in the bedroom so I figured there was no harm in asking..."

"You're disgusting."

"Yes, I know. So lets not be bashful."

"Chuck...is that B on the phone?" Serena's voice cut through the line causing Blair to stop her motions and sit straight up in her seat. She sounded...weird.

"Serena's actually there? What's wrong with her? She sounds..." Blair trailed off as she wrapped her other hand around her phone, pressing the phone even closer to her ear hoping to hear any sounds of Serena in the background.

"Drunk. Actually completely intoxicated," Chuck supplied casually as he pushed Serena back onto the couch and turned his attention back to the phone call. "We need you."

"_She_ needs me. I'll be there in ten."

Blair quickly hung up the phone before setting her outfit to rights once more and running out of her bedroom.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Chuck pulled open the door to his suite and smiled wickedly as he saw a flustered Blair standing before him. "That desperate for me, are we?"

Blair shot him a look of disgust as she pushed past him and headed into his room. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom. You know where it's located," Chuck said as he flashed her a wink and went to serve himself a glass of scotch.

Blair rolled her eyes as she hurried to the bathroom and found Serena curled up on the floor fast asleep.

"What the hell happened to her?" Blair shouted from the doorway of the bathroom as she crouched down before her and attempted to wake her. She was pasty white and the bathroom smelled strongly of vomit, a smell Blair knew very well.

Chuck walked over to the bathroom and looked down in surprise as he found Serena asleep on the floor and Blair failing miserably at trying to pull her up.

"Here I'll help," Chuck offered as he bent down and picked up his _sister_ and placed her on his bed.

"What did you do to her?" Blair bit out roughly as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Chuck in disgust.

"You think I did this to her? You're out of your mind," Chuck said indignantly as he took a generous gulp from his glass.

"All I know is that my friend is drunk off her ass, and sleeping in your bathroom where she obviously puked up half her weight in alcohol," Blair shot back as she stood and walked over to the less intimate area of his suite.

"She called me. Asked me to help her," Chuck said simply as he followed Blair to the couch.

"Again, out of character for her. She hates you. Why the hell would she call you?"

Chuck grew serious at her words and sat at the farthest corner of the couch from her. "Maybe you should be asking yourself why she didn't call _you_? Maybe you should be asking yourself why she's been coming to me these past few days and you're obviously unaware of what's been going on in her life," Chuck shot back in his defense, obviously striking a nerve as Blair sat tight lipped and staring down at his carpeted floor.

"Fine. So if you didn't do this, who did?" Blair asked, her voice more even and controlled.

"Serena herself. She drank and partied. Like the old days," Chuck said all too seriously, not even he enjoyed the return of the old Serena. Mainly because the old Serena was coming out thanks to that skank Georgina.

"Why would she do that?" Blair asked quietly, to no one in particular.

Chuck eyed her profile as she stared out into the night through his window. She looked worried, but she still looked like perfection. His unmarred, untarnished, beautiful perfection. No matter what he had said and no matter what all the others said. "She'll be fine, Waldorf. Maybe the stress of the SAT's are getting to her. She just needs to sleep it off. You can talk to her tomorrow."

Blair nodded softly and turned to look at him, really look at him, for the first time since she'd walked in. "Thanks for helping her."

Chuck nodded. "She's family."

Blair nodded. "Thanks for calling me." She should probably leave, but she couldn't help herself from staying a few more seconds there with him.

Chuck moved in closer and took her hand in his. "She wanted you here. I knew you would want to be here too."

Blair stared down at their clasped hands and then looked up into his eyes. She gulped and shook her head. "Yeah..."

Chuck leaned closer still, his faces only inches apart from her own as he squeezed her hand even harder between his grip.

"I should go..." Blair breathed as she felt Chuck's lips a hairsbreadth away and her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily.

"You should," Chuck reasoned, turning his face and placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Blair."

Blair's eyes shot open in surprise and she couldn't mask the disappointment that crossed her features at that moment. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and stood quickly, annoyed that she was showing any type of reaction to Chuck Bass, and annoyed that said person had dared to provoke her only to place a demure kiss on her cheek. On her cheek!

"Right. Well, goodnight Bass. Thanks once again. Tell S to call me as soon as she wakes up. And don't do anything... Chuck-like... while she's sleeping. That'd be nauseating, even for you," Blair finished sarcastically as her iron armor had been put quickly back into place and she scurried to the door. "Ta'"

And with a quick wave she slammed the door shut and was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed....next up All About My Brother.**


	16. All About My Brother

**Supposedly, as I watched this episode, Chuck is out of town with Bart, presumably on a business trip of sorts. So obviously, ignore that small fact when reading this chapter because I have to put Chuck and Blair together. So this is Chuck coming over to Blair's house. Blair called him to come over after she attempted to call Serena (the scene right before Serena sits down to dinner with Lily, Eric and Georgina) only to get hung up on. OK, well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews= Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

**All About My Brother**

"What was the 9-1-1 this time, Waldorf?" Chuck asked smoothly as he walked into Blair's bedroom slowly and eyed her sitting on the bed before her laptop. She looked awfully delicious and he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage which was rising and falling quickly in an obvious sign of agitation.

"I tried calling Serena," Blair stated quickly as she continued to scan her computer and picked up her phone from her lap.

"Oh God. What's wrong with Miss Sunshine Serena now?" Chuck asked in annoyance, the frequent bailouts he was having to perform all in the name of family were getting quite tiresome. Especially when Serena wasn't even family quite yet.

"It's not about Serena. Come here and look at this," Blair motioned for him to come join her on the bed.

"My Waldorf, you're awfully forward when you want _it_," Chuck teased as he walked over to the bed and sat entirely too close to her. Blair sent him an angry sideways glance, but didn't budge from her seat on the bed. She'd be damned if she'd let him know he made her uncomfortable just by sitting so close to her.

"Don't be a pig. This is bigger than you and I at the moment," Blair signaled to the computer screen, causing Chuck to lean forward to get a better look at the incriminating evidence Blair had been looking over.

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the computer screen and found text messages of Eric sent to Asher that proved the recent Gossip Girl Blast of Little J's boyfriend being gay to be true. "Where did you get this?" Chuck asked as he looked at Blair and saw the same look of shock on her face.

"I have my sources. Primarily that little device you see over there," Blair said as she pointed to her side table where Asher's phone was sitting.

"How in the world....? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know what you had to do to get that," Chuck growled out, his imagination going into overdrive as he pictured Blair flirting and seducing some random St. Jude's guy just to get her hands on Asher's phone. "Who else knows?" he asked instead, attempting to clear his head and think logically of what they should do.

"No one. I tried telling Serena, but she didn't listen. So then I called you," Blair said as she closed her laptop and curled her feet under her, facing Chuck and waiting for whatever plan he was hatching in his mind.

"Ah, you missed plotting with me, didn't you?" Chuck teased as he leaned forward and invaded her much needed personal space.

"Eww. No. Back up," Blair grumbled as she scrunched her face in repulsion and shoved at his shoulders to push him away. Chuck, surprisingly, did not resist.

"So why did you call me? I'm sure you were already conjuring up some evil, twisted scheme against, if I'm not mistaken which I usually never am, Jenny Humphrey."

"You're right. But he's your brother, or at least you two have been acting as if your parents have already sealed the deal. I figured I'd ask for your input on the matter," Blair tossed out casually as she stood from the bed and went to grab Asher's cellphone. "I deemed some major social destruction was the way to go. Of mini-Humphrey that is."

Just then Chuck's phone rang, and looking at the Caller ID, he spotted Eric's name and signaled Blair to remain quiet.

"Eric?"

Blair's eyebrow quirked as she heard Chuck voice Eric's name and scurried over to the bed next to him to press her ear next to Chuck's phone. Chuck smiled at the feel of her breasts pressed against his arm, but avoided telling her that she had placed herself in such a position.

_Hey, Chuck. Umm, I know you're probably busy..._

"No, not at all. At least not as busy as I would like to be," Chuck sneered piggishly as he laughed into the phone.

Eric let out a dry laugh and remained quiet.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Chuck asked, noticing the awkwardness in his voice.

_It's Georgina..._

Blair's back stiffened as she sat up straight on the bed and looked down at Chuck in shock. He shushed her with his finger, and Blair rushed to press herself against his phone again to listen in on the rest of the conversation.

_She came over for dinner and she told my mom... Well she told Serena and my mom that she spotted me kissing...Asher this morning._

Chuck shook his head in disgust and made a mental note of mutilating Whore-gina the first chance he got. "Eric, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want them to find out that way."

_Yeah. It's just, my mom... You should have seen her. She was so repulsed with the idea that I'm gay. It was so..._

"Listen, Eric. Why don't you come over? I'm at Blair's right now..."

_I thought you said you **weren't **busy, _Eric teased, despite the fact that he had been outed in the middle of dinner by Georgina nonetheless, he still held his sense of humor.

"Right. I'm not. We're not. Not_ really,_" Chuck assured him as he stared at Blair and grinned, making Blair scoff in aggravation.

"We're not, Eric. He wishes he was," Blair spoke loudly against the receiver and turned to hop off the bed.

Chuck laughed in time with Eric's laughter. "See. Now come over. I think we can help you."

_If you think you can, _spoke softly, the doubt evident in his voice.

"I know we can. That's what Waldorf and I are best at...besides the other stuff..."

Eric chuckled.

Blair threw a pillow at Chuck's head.

"OK. OK. We'll be waiting for you. Time for damage control on this end," Chuck rushed out as he shielded himself with his arm from the onslaught of pillows being flung at him.

_Yeah. OK. Bye. _

Chuck snapped shut his phone and glared over at Blair. "You wanna play, Waldorf? We'll play..." he growled out as he ran over to where she stood at the head of the bed flinging her pillows at him.

"Nooooooo!" Blair shouted as Chuck grabbed her around the waist and flung her onto the bed.

"All's fair in war...and that other thing," Chuck laughed as he began tickling Blair incessantly, causing her to scream amidst giggles and squirms on the bed.

"Chuck! Stop! OK. OK. Stop! Chuck!" Blair huffed out between laughs, fighting against his obtrusive hands and trying to pull away from him.

"You're not getting away from me, Waldorf!" Chuck laughed as he crawled onto the bed and shackled her between his thighs. He continued to tickle her and irritate her to no end until she kneed him in the groin in one of her attempts to free herself from his ticklish fingers.

"Hmpf!" Chuck groaned out as he collapsed on top of her and waited for the pain to subside.

"Chuck...? Are you OK?" Blair breathed out in short gasps as the weight of his body on top of her was comfortingly familiar.

"I'm dying..." Chuck moaned out as raised his weight slowly onto his arms and stared down at her.

She was flushed, nice and pink and astonishingly beautiful. Her hair was tousled and in disarray. And there was a sheer shine of sweat on her brow from her struggle beneath him. She looked exactly the way she use to look after he'd finished ravaging her body. And just as suddenly as the pain of her knee had overwhelmed him, a different pain entirely took over and he had to shift his lower body away from her in order to disguise his growing arousal.

"You're paying for that, Waldorf," Chuck growled out lowering his hands to grab her around her ribcage and stroking her softly.

Blair's eyes glazed over with desire as she felt his hands gently massaging her right under her breasts. She had felt his growing erection against her stomach before he shifted his weight off of her, and she could see the look in his eyes that indicated one thing. SEX.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered softly as she began to close her eyes to the sensual feel of his hands. "Chuck!" she screamed out as he resumed his tickling the moment her eyes had shut.

And that's how Dorota found them when she walked into the room. "Miss Blair!" the portly maid squealed in surprise as she walked into Blair's room and found Chuck laying on top of her and then the two of them rolling around on the bed laughing and grabbing at each other.

Chuck immediately pulled away from Blair and smiled innocently over at Dorota. "Dorota," he said softly as he nodded his head and continued to smile.

Dorota glared over at him and then turned back to Blair. "Miss Blair, Mr. Eric is here to see you," Dorota said as she motioned to the door, turned and gave a hard glance at Chuck, and then turned and walked out of the room.

Blair smiled at the interaction between her maid and Chuck and slipped on her shoes. Walking past Chuck, she flipped him a look over her shoulder and scowled. "You're so immature you know that?"

Chuck laughed. "Oh please...you love it." And he followed her out of the room.

--xoxo--xoxo--

* * *

**A/N: OK so I got some requests for an Eric interaction in this scene so I tried to include him, at least in that short phone conversation the three of them were a part of. I was going to continue the chapter further, with Chuck, Blair and Eric deciding to go to Asher's party and putting him in his place. But then I'd figured it would be too long, and not too focused on CHUCK/BLAIR deleted scenes, so I gave it a rest here where I finished. But you guys can assume that they hatched out a small plan at Blair's house and then drove over to the party where Blair enters first and then Eric follows her inside and confesses to the room that he's actually the guy Asher was spotted kissing. And yes I know I kept this chapter light and...fluffy?? I guess you guys would call it, which is totally something foreign for me to write...but hey, I'm tired of C/B excruciatingly painful drama. And we do tend to forget that all these guys are just teenagers, basically children. I figured a tickle fight was not soooo unbelievable. Maybe out of character for them, but hey that's what love does to people. LOL. OK so review if you guys want. Much appreciation ahead of time. Thanks!! xoxo**


	17. Woman on the Verge

**Hey guys! So here's the next installment. I just realized I'm almost finished with Season 1! I'm very excited with working on Season 2 episodes, though some are going to be quite difficult to work with. Anyway, I will definitely be taking requests for the next chapter... I was thinking of writing the Hidden Moments of Chuck and Blair together that week before they were suppose to fly out to Tuscany. What do you guys think?? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to be witty with these two, but sometimes I can't be as creative as the writers on the show with their bantering. OK, well REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

**Woman on the Verge**

_Blair sashayed her way coquettishly towards Chuck, an impish smile plastered across her face as she approached him._

"_What's gotten into you?" Chuck asked cautiously, as the look across Blair's face was overly sweet with a hint of devil. _

"_What if I told you I knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" Blair asked softly, enunciating every word and staring him deeply in his eyes. There was something incredibly sexy about the way Blair looked when she was plotting, and considering this was regarding Georgina, he was sure all bets were off. He definitely wanted in on a piece of the action. _

"_I'd say let's get the bitch," Chuck growled out softly, his eyes penetrating into her own and he caught sight of that vixen smile as she began to walk ahead of him, sure that he would follow. _

_Which of course he did. _

They exited the rehearsal dinner inconspicuously. The two of them were made for this- the plotting, the revenge, the bitchiness. It was who they were. It was what they did best above anything else. Well that and...well the other thing that Chuck had mentioned to Eric a few nights ago over the phone. Yes, the two of them did _that _very well together. He smiled to himself as they exited through the doors and the warm air hit his face.

Chuck walked closely behind her, eying her swaying backside as she walked quickly to his limo and stepped inside. Chuck smiled as he realized they would be in closed quarters, specifically the historical limo, once again.

"Where are we headed to?" Chuck asked as he adjusted himself in the seat next to her, both sitting in the same exact spots they had sat in that night after _Victrola_.

Blair turned from looking out the window and scrunched her nose. "Queens. Can you believe it?"

Chuck smirked wickedly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've been to worse places."

Blair scowled at that and turned her gaze back out the window. "I'm sure you have been."

Chuck contained his laughter as he tossed a glance out the window and realized they were headed in the opposite direction of Queens. "Damien! Do you need an updated map of New York City? Queens is south of here!" Chuck shouted at his driver as he lowered the window and stared at his driver through the rear view mirror.

"Shush! We're picking up Nate," Blair interjected as she smiled at Damien, "Continue."

"Nathaniel? Why the hell are we picking up Nathaniel? He hates me. And frankly I don't care much about him at the moment," Chuck asked outraged as he stared hard at Blair. She was entirely too comfortable controlling his limo, his driver, and who was allowed to travel along with them.

"He needs to guide us to this concert place," Blair answered simply.

"Next thing I know, you'll be picking up the slum of the underworld and I'll just have to sit here and take it," Chuck grumbled pettishly.

Blair smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "That's right. So instead of moaning and pouting, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Actual dialogue from our first night together. I'm glad you remember it in vivid detail just as well as I do," Chuck murmured as he leaned in closer and pushed an unruly curl from the top of her head back into place.

"That's enough," Blair scolded as she pushed him away and began to stand in order to slide over to the vacant seats alongside the side of the limo.

"It's enough when I say it's enough," Chuck shot back as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Now sit back down and tell me what your plan is. I rather have you next to me than Mr. Pretty Boy."

"I'm sure you would. Though I can't say the same for myself. I'd much rather be sitting next to him than next to you, you disgusting swine." Despite her words, Blair sat back down in the seat she had just vacated and adjusted her dress to further cover her thighs.

"Ooh. I love the dirty talk," Chuck teased as he sat back and opened an obscured compartment and pulled out his favorite drink. "Care for some?"

"No. Unlike you, I don't need alcohol in my system twenty four hours a day," Blair sneered as she pushed herself closer to the door and stared up at the street signs. 70th and Lexington. _Thank God, almost there. _

"I much prefer how complacent and willing to please you are when you do. Although, as long as I'm around, alcohol isn't much of a necessity to get you ready and willing," Chuck whispered softly as he placed his hand high on Blair thigh and squeezed her tightly.

"Hands! God Bass, spare me the nauseating account of our sex life. It was ages ago. And I like to pretend as if it never happened," Blair whispered viciously as she slapped at his hand, only causing him to break out into a deep chuckle. A throaty chuckle. A sexy, goosebumps producing, chuckle.

The limo stopped and the door opened quickly as Nate began to step inside. "Oh!" he said in obvious surprise as he spotted Chuck leaning forward with his hand planted on Blair's thigh. His brows furrowed as he spotted the intimate circumstances which he had invaded. "I think I'll hail a cab if you two don't mind. Though I'm sure you'd much rather the privacy."

"No Nathaniel, do join us. We'd be thrilled to have you," Chuck growled out sarcastically, tired of having to pretend to be civil and remorseful all for the sake of his doomed friendship with Nate. Besides, he had just interrupted a moment between him and Blair. Even if said moment was filled with banter and bickering.

Nate's shocked expression turned into a deep frown as he glared over at Chuck who had refused to move his hand away from Blair's thigh. Blair however, moved away from Chuck, forcing his hand to fall onto the seat of the limo.

"No thanks. I'll hitch a ride over there. You guys can follow. I think it'd be a little too weird with the three of us in here anyway," Nate reasoned as he closed the door before Blair had a chance to object.

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck and lowered to window to speak to the driver. "Follow the cab Nate's about to take, Damien. Thanks," she said as she grabbed the liquor bottle Chuck had taken out and served herself a glass.

"I thought you didn't want a drink," Chuck said as he settled back into his seat, exhausted from his efforts with Blair and the drama with Nathaniel.

"I'm going to need one if I'm going to be stuck in this limo alone with you for the next thirty minutes."

"Waldorf, you pine for these moments."

Blair rolled her eyes again as she took another swig, this time from the bottle itself.

The two of them.

Alone.

In the back of his limo.

With alcohol involved.

She had never had the urge to get to Queens faster than at that very moment.

* * *

**A/N: Next up....Much 'I do' About Nothing! Last episode of Season 1!**


	18. Much 'I do' About Nothing

**Hey all! So here's the last episode of Season 1. I tried to keep it short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Much 'I do' About Nothing**

"_Let's take it slow this time. Do it right," Chuck whispered softly to her as he pulled away from the consuming kiss that threatened to make him lose his resolve. It had been so long since he'd tasted her sweet lips, held her this close without fear of being rejected. _

_Blair smiled despite herself and stared up at Chuck in surprise, "Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?" she finished sarcastically as she fell into step with the dance once more._

"_Now **you** do. That's all that matters," Chuck whispered seductively close to her lips. _

_Blair smiled as she turned in his arms and began to guide him off the dance floor. _

Chuck followed as Blair led them out of the wedding reception and smiled as she went straight for the elevator, turning and offering him a coquettish glance as she pressed and held on to the button.

"Is slow not an option for you?" Chuck groaned against her ear as he pressed his body against hers from behind. Wrapping his hands around her stomach, he swayed in a mesmerizing rhythm that lulled her into an erotic comfort.

"Is it really for you?" Blair breathed out hotly, the growing evidence of his arousal pressed against her backside wetting her even further. She could already feel the stickiness creaming her underwear, the heat her body was emanating from _there_ causing her to moan involuntarily.

"Waldorf, you're so amazing you know that?" Chuck licked across her ear, causing another moan to escape from her lips as she felt the heat starting to spread all over her body.

The elevator doors opened as if on cue, Chuck sending a silent thanks to whoever had decided to send the elevator down and empty. The last thing he wanted was for Blair to be seen like this. She was for his eyes only... at least when she was like this.

"Let's go," he instructed as he began to guide her into the elevator and pressed her flat against the back wall. "You know you look so beautiful right now. You always look so beautiful. You're so fucking sexy I can hardly contain myself," Chuck growled as he rubbed himself against her and began kissing her neck and shoulders.

Blair ground her hips backwards as she struggled to press herself closer to his body, craving his touch, his warmth, his every inch of skin. "Chuck please I can't...."

Chuck chuckled huskily against her ear as he flipped her over and wrapped her in his arms. "Yes you can. You can do whatever I tell you to do. And I'm telling you to wait," Chuck growled out the order, feeling Blair melt in his arms.

The doors opened to the 18th floor, and the pair hurried out of the elevator, rushing over to Chuck's suite. As soon as the door was opened, Blair pushed Chuck up against it and attacked his mouth with her lips. "I give the orders now," she groaned out between kisses, eating away at his mouth with her mouth, teeth and tongue.

Chuck moaned from deep in his throat as his hands reached up and held on to her ribs, raising the weight of her breasts against his hands.

Their tongues melded together, neither willing to break away from the luscious contact of their lips. Chuck prodded deeper, tilting her head back in order to gain better access to the depths of her sweet mouth. Blair obeyed naturally, burying her hands in his hair and holding on fiercely as he took control of the kiss. The were struggling for air, their tongues clashing, biting and teasing each other until they moved away to begin removing their clothes.

"What are you wearing underneath this, huh?" Chuck asked as he lifted one of Blair's legs and hooked it around his waist. His hand traveled beneath her dress and found the start of her thong against her hip. Reaching further back, he splayed his hand across her bare bottom and dug his fingers into her skin. "You're a fucking tease," he said as he smiled down at her and kissed her soft lips quickly as they curved into a small smile.

Blair giggled against his throat as he began to slide her underwear off. As his hands traveled back up her legs, he caressed the inside of her thighs quickly before reaching around and cupping her ass once again.

"Chuck... forget taking it slow..." Blair breathed as she reached up to begin unbuttoning his jacket and shirt.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Blair's hands stilled as Chuck's phone began to ring and vibrate between their bodies. "That's my ring for Bart. I should probably take this," Chuck moaned out as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Blair pouted pettishly as she reached down and placed her hand on his crotch, rubbing his erection beneath the layers of clothing. Chuck hissed out as he took hold of her hand with his free hand and growled out, "Hands were I can see them, Waldorf. Play fair."

Blair rolled her eyes but remained complacent.

"Father?...Yeah, I just had to get something from my room... Oh, well no. I was just on my way down..."

Blair crossed her arms under her breasts and sighed in frustration.

"OK. I'll be right there."

Blair glared in outrage as Chuck hung up the call and shrugged his shoulders. "Duty calls."

"Duty? What about your duty in fucking me?" Blair demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Chuck let out a loud laugh as he stared down at Blair's enraged eyes and tense body. "Maybe there's a reason why we were interrupted. Building up the anticipation can be a good thing," Chuck soothed as he caressed her cheek and placed another quick kiss across her lips.

Blair shook her head as she began fixing her hair and dress. Chuck turned and opened the door.

"Anticipation...as if I haven't been waiting months. Jerk!" Blair mumbled to herself as she followed Chuck out the room, underwear forgotten in her haste to catch up.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Come to Tuscany with me," Chuck breathed softly as Blair snuggled beside him on her couch, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's much to his dismay.

Blair pushed away from her comfortable position pressed against him and looked at him in surprise. That had been beyond sudden and unexpected. She was completely blindsided by his request. Because it wasn't as if he were really asking, he was merely stating it.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly. Well that was a lie. She had heard him. She just needed him to repeat it, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or anything of the sort.

"Tuscany. Come with me. I won't take no for an answer," Chuck said with a sly smirk on his face as he turned to face her completely.

Blair sat there, looking taken aback and a bit confused. "I...I don't know what to say."

"We leave in three days."

"You've planned this already. Didn't you think I should know sooner?" Blair asked as she scrambled to her feet, the movie long forgotten and her entire focus on the man sitting before her. The man that she had been seeing consistently for the past couple of days but still had no real idea where they stood. It was an elusive subject for them.

"I just decided today. I know you told me you were going to France, so I figured we can spend a few days there before you head out to your father's chateau."

"Just the two of us?" Blair asked nervously, taking a seat next to him but not daring to look him in his face.

"Yes. Why is that a problem?" Chuck asked, nerves getting the best of him as well. This was definitely not the reaction he was expecting.

"No. No. Not at all. I just...this is so unexpected."

"We can take some time. Be alone. Enjoy each other's company. And of course we'll sightsee and enjoy Italy."

Blair remained silent for a while before she finally turned to face him once more. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't. This could be the perfect opportunity for us to... well to reacquaint ourselves with each other and enjoy each other's company."

Blair smiled timidly as she leaned closer and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Sounds wonderful."

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Oh sorry Serena, I can't meet up today. I'm meeting Chuck in an hour. We're going to have lunch and then I'm going to help him pack for our trip tomorrow," Blair spoke into the phone hurriedly as she ran around her room trying to find the right pair of shoes to go with her dress. "I can probably see you at your house once I'm finished helping Chuck out."

"Uhh...well I don't know how up for anything you'll be after you get out of 'helping Chuck pack' in his room," Serena answered sarcastically, Blair practically hearing the air quotes on the other end of the line.

"Serena... It's not like that. We haven't... well there hasn't been any..."

"No sex?" Serena squealed out in shock, causing Blair's ear drum to shake at the intensity of her pitch.

"God Serena. Volume! How many times do I have to remind you?" Blair scolded as she switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"Sorry, B. It's just...I can't believe the notorious Chuck Bass hasn't... well that he hasn't made a move on you yet. Not that I want to think about it. But...well you know," Serena struggled to get out.

"Yeah. I know. Believe me," Blair sighed in frustration as she found her shoes and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Aww, B. What's wrong? Is he not putting out?" Serena teased, glad she was no where near Blair at the moment or she feared those would have been the last words she would have spoken on this earth.

"Shut up, S. And I'll have you know, Chuck's being a perfect gentleman. It's not like we haven't done...stuff-"

"No details!" Serena was quick to interject.

Blair smiled. "But we just haven't gone all the way. He wanted to take things slow. And I respect him for it." She honestly did. He was so different with her. She genuinely believed he cared.

"I see. Well I'm sure this trip in Tuscany will change all that. You'll go to France nice and satisfied. He'll come to NY and wait anxiously for those two weeks that you are away. I'll make sure to buy myself some earplugs for when you get back. I don't want to hear the symphony coming out of his room."

"Serena!"

"Bye Blair!"

Blair hung up her phone and smiled to herself.

This trip _was _going to change everything. And it surprised her that for once she wasn't afraid to consider that it would be with Chuck Bass.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"You haven't even started packing!?" Blair asked in horror as she walked into Chuck's room and found his luggage still neatly stored in the closet.

Chuck stared at her in confusion and nodded his head. "You're helping me pack. Remember?" he asked, stating the obvious.

Blair scowled at his tone and turned back into the closet. "I know, but still. I thought I would be adding the finishing touches. You know like fitting sixty pounds of clothes onto a carry-on."

Chuck grinned as he began pulling the luggage out of his closet. "It's a package deal, Waldorf. Normally I have the servants take care of this. But since you were so insistent..." Chuck trailed off as he slapped her ass sharply and pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't know exactly what I was agreeing to," Blair said softly as the nearness to his body was making it difficult for her to concentrate.

Chuck grinned as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately, dropping the bag in his hand and wrapping his arms around her.

"Is anyone home?" Blair pulled away from his mouth and asked hurriedly.

Chuck smirked. "Yes. But they know not to disturb."

"I'm sure they've had to learn that the hard way," Blair scoffed as she dug her nails a little deeper into his back.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Blair smiled despite herself and reached on tiptoes to meet his lips.

Chuck hauled her weight in his arms and carried her over to the couch centered in his room. Straddling her above him, he adjusted them so that she could rub herself against him undeterred.

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blair growled as she pulled herself off of him and went straight for the door.

Pulling the door open, she saw Serena standing on the other side smiling innocently with her hands clasped before her like a small child. "Hey, B. My mom just wanted me to let you guys know that dinner will be served soon."

Blair smiled politely and nodded. "Thanks, Serena. A lot."

Serena squinted and glimpsed over Blair's head to catch sight of Chuck standing awkwardly from the couch and adjusting himself. "Oh. Oh! Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't know..."

"Of course. How would you?" Blair said frustrated. "It's OK, S. We'll be there soon."

Serena nodded and then waved at Chuck. "Sorry," she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sis. Always a pleasure," Chuck walked towards the door and shut it unceremoniously in her face. "Fucking Van der Woodsen."

Blair burst out into a fit of giggles and went to work at packing his bags.

* * *

**OK guys so that was a wrap for Season 1. I feel like a director finishing up a grand production! LOL. Well, it was a lot of fun working on this Season. I hope I lived up to the characters and the situations that they came across this Season. Surely I'll find some fun stuff to write for Season 2, but trust me I am not looking forward to all the C/B angst in the later episodes. OK, well let me know what you thought. Reviews=Love. xoxo**


	19. Summer, Kind of Wonderful

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but I had to rewatch the GG Summer, Kind of Wonderful episode and it took me longer than expected to get to it. Anyway, so this is a hidden moment from the episode when Blair takes Marcus to tea at the Van der Bass Hamptons' house. I got the idea from the short interaction between Blair and Chuck when they meet in front of the stores and Nate and Serena pull away from them to have their own conversation. They speak about Chuck having time to "interview" Marcus while Blair and Serena "played dress up." So this is a hidden moment of Chuck and Blair crossing paths at the house that evening after tea. OK well REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

**Summer, Kind of Wonderful**

Tea had been stressful indeed, and the constant glares she kept receiving from Chuck had made it almost impossible for her to shine next to her new beau. Blair rolled her eyes at some ridiculous comment Chuck had made that had Eric laughing hysterically and James chuckling nervously, not quite understanding the punchline. _Ugh. She really needed to learn how to pick temporary boyfriends better. She was afraid James' dullness and lack of personality would be rubbing off on her soon if she continued to spend any more time together. _

"Serena, I think we should go pick out our outfits for the White Party. What do you think?" Blair offered, anything to get away from James Van Der Geek and Chuck Basstard. Chuck stared at her darkly as she stood from her seat and placed a chaste kiss on James' cheek. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Eric smiled as Serena stood and joined Blair by the stairwell. "Don't worry you two. We'll take care of James," Eric laughed humorlessly, quite disturbed with the idea of being stuck in a room with both Chuck and James.

Serena giggled as she stuck her arm through Blair's and guided her upstairs. "You're so mean...Poor Eric..." she whispered as she caught eyes with Eric who looked sad and desperate.

Blair laughed along with Serena as they hurried upstairs amidst murmurs and giggles.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So is this too revealing?" Blair asked as she turned and inspected herself in the full length mirror.

"Mm mm," Serena said through the chips in her mouth, shaking her head. "It's nice."

"Dammit!" Blair huffed as she unzipped her dress quickly and stepped out of it aggravated.

"What? I said it was nice. It's not too revealing," Serena defended herself as she picked out her own dress and placed it against herself to eye it in the mirror.

"That's not good enough! I want it to be flashy and show some skin. It has to be amazing!" Blair pouted as she rushed to the closet and began picking out more dresses.

"Trying to impress someone are we?" Serena joked as she hung the dress back in the closet, satisfied with her decision. Unlike Blair who had been trying on dress after dress only to find the slightest fault in each of them.

Blair turned angry eyes at her and continued to rummage through her wardrobe. "No I'm not, Van der Woodsen. How's Nate doing by the way?" she asked sarcastically as she walked over to Serena in a very short, revealing, strapless dress.

Serena's eyes widened as she took in sight of the dress. "Point taken. But don't you think that's a little too... what's the word I'm thinking of?" Serena pondered as she sat on the bed and tapped her chin dramatically.

"Sexy?" Blair smiled into the mirror and she slipped into the skin tight dress and turned around to see her reflection from all angles.

"Slutty," Serena corrected laughing as Blair stared at her menacingly.

"You know, Serena, I think I'm gonna go find some shoes in my room to see which ones will work with this. I'll be right back," Blair bit out as she stepped out of her dress and slipped into her sheer robe.

"B..." Serena pleaded in truce, knowing her friend was angry at her.

Blair turned and walked out of the room without another word. Wrapping the belt tightly around her waist, Blair walked quickly down the hall to her bedroom and went to work at finding a pair of shoes from her mountain of shoes in the closet.

Kneeling on the floor, Blair began to scavenge and fling shoe after shoe, trying to find a pair that suited the dress she had already picked out. She didn't care if Serena thought the dress was slutty, it fit her like a glove and it served the purpose... in case Chuck Bass decided to come to the White Party after all.

"My my, what could I have done to deserve this?" Chuck sneered from the doorway, causing Blair to halt her movements with her rounded tush up in the air, the transparent robe doing nothing to hide the black corset set she wore underneath.

Rustling to her feet quickly, Blair rushed to cover herself up to no avail. The robe was really just a sheer piece of nothing. She was as exposed as could be in front of Chuck Bass and she hated the way it made her feel... kind of. "What do you want, Chuck?" she asked nastily as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself up. Her movements only served in pushing her breasts further up.

"I'd say ravage you, but I'm sure you wouldn't approve of such a lewd suggestion," Chuck drawled as he began to make his way into her guest room.

"I don't approve of you coming in here either. What are you doing up here?" Blair asked nervously, taking a few steps back as he advanced in on her personal space.

"Well that tiring bore you have for a boyfriend had to take a call from his mommy dearest. Eric went to the bathroom. I came up here to..."

"Stalk," Blair glared.

"Prey," Chuck corrected as he smirked wickedly and closed in on her completely. "I see a certain pendant is missing from Stand-In's sleeve. Did he throw your heart away so soon?" Chuck teased as he grabbed the belt of Blair's robe and began to untie it.

"Don't touch me! And James is not a stand-in. And the only person who threw my heart away was y-" Blair stopped her rant as she realized what she was about to say.

Chuck's eyes narrowed on her and he grabbed on to the belt harder, dragging her body against his own. "Really?"

"No," Blair said weakly, "I was just talking. Forget what I said," Blair stuttered, as she felt the oxygen leave her lungs as Chuck pushed her against the vanity behind her and pressed his body alongside every inch of her.

"I don't think so," Chuck breathed as he lifted his hand to stroke her face and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Did I tell you how much I like your hair?" he smiled.

Blair's heart fluttered at the realization that Chuck had noticed the changes she had made to her appearance. And he approved. _Stop it idiot! You hate him. H A T E him!_

"Chuck. Please..." Blair sighed softly as she pressed the heel of her palms against his chest.

"You always did beg for it, Waldorf," Chuck grinned as he began to lower his head to meet her lips.

_Cough_.

Blair froze in his arms as she sneaked a look over his shoulder and saw Serena standing at her doorway.

"Let me guess," Chuck growled, not turning to see who had interrupted them. "My budding sister?"

"One and the same," Serena stated overly sweet as she walked in and grabbed at his shoulder seeing as Chuck had yet to pull away from her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all. Thanks to you," he grumbled out as he pulled away from Blair and bowed gracefully to the two women. "Excuse me ladies. I have to go entertain our exhaustingly dull guest."

"His name is James. And it might benefit you to learn it, seeing as he's going to be around for a while," Blair said out loud, finally finding her voice as Chuck reached the hallway outside her door.

"Pft. We'll see," Chuck stated dryly as he continued to walk away.

Serena looked Blair up and down, noting the flush gracing Blair's features and the rapid breathing causing her chest heave. "So... looking for shoes, huh?"

Blair squinted at her and turned back into her closet. "Bitch."

Serena laughed as she went to sit on the bed and waited for Blair to pick out her shoes.


	20. Never Been Marcused

**Hello guys!! Yay I'm so excited for the wonderful feedback I got from the previous chapter. I'm trying hard to keep the humor and the lightness of the first few episodes of Season 2 alive for as long as possible before I must enter into the dark and gloomy world that surrounds our beloved Chuck and Blair in recent episodes. So here is a deleted scene in which Chuck approaches Blair right after Serena leaves to find Dan (this is at the party Blair is throwing in order to impress Lord Marcus, the same party Chuck brings Catherine to and Blair unknowingly insults her about the Botox LOL) OK so Chuck comes up to talk to her near the veranda of the hotel. The first few lines exchanged between Serena and Blair are actual lines from the show.**

**I know its short but i think it came out ok. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

"She made Waldorf rhyme with Spears. I may as well have gone commando and held my party at Nyla's Burger Basket," Blair cried out desperately, beyond humiliated and enraged at the turn of events. Her party was officially a disaster. Her opportunity to impress the Duchess completely sabotaged by one Chuck Bass.

Serena smiled at her friend's words as she took her hand and squeezed assuringly, "Fine. While you stand here and feel sorry for yourself and denigrate the fine people of Kentwood, I'm gonna go find Dan. Cheer up," she finished softly as she pulled away and left Blair alone to wallow in her thoughts.

"Nyla's Burger Basket... I had some good times there," Chuck drawled as he approached. "I think the waitress' name was Anna. And I for one would have loved if you'd gone commando." He smirked his, irritatingly so, signature smirk and Blair felt her heart quicken. _It's the anger making your heart flutter. Remember you hate him. He ruined your party. You hate him._

"You're disgusting. Screwing any woman within a five mile radius," Blair scoffed as she pushed away a stray strand of hair.

"There's one in specific I'm having a hard time screwing. And I'd say she's more like five inches away, not five miles away," Chuck murmured huskily, staring at her intensely as he closed the distance between them even more so. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she hated him, hated herself, for it.

"I loathed you," Blair sneered as she took a step back from where he'd stood inches from her.

"Strong words from someone who's just lost the war," Chuck said casually as he took a drink from his scotch.

"You haven't won yet, Bass."

"Oh I think I have, Waldorf. That little Botox line... I think that pretty much assured you a spot on Catherine's prestigious Bitch List. Catty females," Chuck laughed as he shook his head and placed his glass down on the ledge of the building.

"Stay away from me, Chuck! I detest you," Blair bit out as she turned to walk away.

Chuck reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her around and pressing her against him, running his free hand down her body and landing square on her butt, all in one fluid motion. "Ooo, commando aren't you?" Chuck joked as he gripped at her bottom beneath her dress.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped out in surprise, though her knees had weakened slightly and she was having a hard time breathing and stopping the blush from coloring her entire face and chest. "What are you doing?"

Chuck leaned forward and placed his lips on the pulse point on her neck, knowing how insane it drove her to feel his lips licking at the skin of her neck. "I think you know what it is that I'm doing..."

Blair sighed out blissfully as Chuck ran his tongue along her neck and sucked on the area he had wet with his tongue. "You taste amazing. You smell amazing. You feel fucking amazing."

Blair couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Being this close to him, no matter how much she vowed to hate him, wrecked havoc on her senses. "Chuck..." she breathed out. "Chuck... I hate you," she sighed as he nipped her roughly enough that she knew he'd leave a mark.

"You keep saying that," Chuck growled as he ground his erection against her hips, "But somehow I don't believe you..."

Blair's hands rose from their own accord and lost themselves in his hair as she pressed his face harder into the crook of her neck. "This doesn't change anything," she grunted as he pushed her against the railing of the veranda.

"I know. You're still mine. You'll always be mine," he rasped out as his hands began to skim her body.

She froze at his words, realizing their implication and not willing to submit to him after everything that had happened. She cursed herself for giving in, even if momentarily, to her weakened resolve. "Stop."

Her tone was resolute and he understood immediately where he had fucked up. If he'd just stayed shut, maybe he'd be buried inside of her right now, putting them both out of their misery. Instead he found himself pulling away as he felt her hands press against his chest determinedly.

"I have to go find Marcus," Blair said absentmindedly as she adjusted her dress and pushed away at her stubborn hair.

Chuck gulped as he watched her build her defenses back up and finally stare up at him coldly once her attire was set into rights. "Enjoy your time with the Lord," he bit out sarcastically.

Blair smiled sweetly, "Enjoy drinking yourself to an early grave," she said as she turned away from him and began walking away.


	21. The Dark Night

**Short but sweet! Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

**The Dark Night**

"_Blow out your candle..."_

The words were like a warm caress down Blair's spine. She knew it was him. She had seen him through the mirror, even with only the dim light from the candle lighting the room. Even if she hadn't seen him, she'd have known it was him. Instinctively her body responded to him. Hearing his voice (in that very well versed British accent if she dared say so herself) had her shaking on the inside. His mere presence caused a sexual tension to consume the atmosphere and it thrilled her to feel so overwhelmed by him.

This was her moment to make a decision. She could confront Chuck and kick him out of her room, or she could take a chance and follow her heart. She had been denying herself that basic need she had for him, but deep inside she knew she couldn't keep avoiding him. She needed him. Always had. Always would.

Blair slowly stood up from the bed and bent to blow out the candle. Her hands were trembling, her knees threatened to give out underneath her as she felt Chuck come up behind her and gently place his hands on her arms. His touch sent an instant fire coursing through her. The explicit words he had whispered to her in the party had stayed with her the entire night, causing an achy, wet, frustrated feeling deep within her that only he knew how to satisfy. She had been craving that sweet release for so long, too long, but her pride and her heart would not allow her to take the plunge once again. She hated that he could affect her so easily. She loved that he could affect her so easily.

Chuck slowly turned Blair around and placed his lips tentatively on her own. It had been so long since he'd been able to feel her lips against his own, taste her sweet mouth and ravage her mouth with his tongue. These past few days that they had been at each other's throat lost in their competition, he had never gotten this close. Those few instances when he'd advanced on her and managed to steal some hidden caresses, it had never been this. This was so much more and yet not enough. But he pulled back slightly, letting her set the pace and make the next move if there was to be one.

Blair leaned forward, her mouth grazing against his mouth gently. She couldn't, she wouldn't fight it.

It was all the invitation he needed.

Losing himself immediately in the locking of their lips, he let go of all the dormant passions that were pent up inside of him. He delved his tongue deep in her mouth and stroked hers intimately, provoking a soft moan to escape her throat and caused his groin to tighten instantly. It was scary how primal, how instinctual his reaction to her was, but he loved that he could feel like this with her. It made him feel alive. It made him... _feel_.

He stroked her with his hands, running them up and down her body. He grabbed and cupped, rubbed and teased at her body as his mouth continued to eat away at her own. She returned his kisses with equal fervor, running her hands through his hair and then lowering them to begin peeling away his scarf and shirt. He felt the desperation in her, because it matched his exactly. And at that moment he realized why he had been unable to fulfill his needs with other women. They were not Blair. They weren't as soft as Blair, as delicate, as perfect, as _his_ as she was. She was everything he ever wanted and so much more.

Chuck's hands were perfection against her skin. They were rough, and yet soft. Hard and gentle at the same time. He knew just how to touch her and where to touch her. She could already feel her skin on fire from a simple kiss and a few languid touches. Her body was demanding her to give in, and she was not in a position to object.

They were both breathing heavily and panting between kisses. Blair ground her hips against Chuck's body and a low moan escaped from her lips, mixed with a guttural growl from him. She could feel his erection pressed intimately against her, and she could already feel herself opening up to take him in.

Chuck removed his mouth from Blair's lips and began to kiss her neck. He knew she loved when he teased her like that, knew how much it turned her on. He could already feel her sagging against him, her body already responding to his every touch.

"Have sex with me," Chuck murmured against her ear, repeating the same words he had whispered to her earlier. This time there was no accent. There was no pretending. He was letting her know what he was going to do, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Whimpering in acquiescence, Blair drew his head down again for another soul stirring kiss.

"Shit," Chuck groaned against her mouth and pulled away from her slightly as she dug her nails into his back, "you drive me crazy, Waldorf."

Blair shook her head as she struggled to reach up to meet his lips. "Shut up and kiss me."

Chuck grinned wickedly as he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head back. "Whatever you say..."

She moaned softly into his mouth as she splayed her hands against his face and he began to lower his hands to cup at her bottom. Chuck moaned back into her mouth as he felt her ass fill his palms to perfection.

"Blair..." That infuriatingly annoying voice cut into their distorted minds and brought them crashing back to reality.

Chuck rolled his eyes and began adjusting his scarf as Blair rushed over to explain herself to Marcus.

Not only was the man intolerably boring, but he had incredibly poor timing.


	22. The Ex Files

**Hello all! OK so my writers block and laziness have finally subsided so I decided to update my stories before they came back to wreck havoc on my life. So this is the next installment and I decided to focus on the scene where Blair meets with Marcus and Catherine for brunch and threatens to expose their affair if they don't leave the country and Catherine pays off Nate's debt. So here's a deleted scene where Blair encounters Chuck the moment she walks out of the restaurant.

* * *

  
**

**The Ex Files**

"My my my... Those faces," Chuck drawled as he looked over at Catherine and Marcus entering their limo, "and yours," he turned and stared at her. "I take it brunch with your future Mother-in-law didn't bode over well."

Blair rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to put her emotions in check after a trying brunch with the incestuous duo. "You know, you're precisely the last person on the face of this earth that I want to see right now. And the funny thing is, that's probably not the first time you've been told that. In fact, I know _I_ must have said it to you at least a couple hundred times," Blair bit out as she turned around and began walking down the block. "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

Chuck followed closely as Blair began making her way down the bustling street. "I like to call it divine intervention. Seeing as out of the millions of people in Manhattan, I happen to run into my favorite one," Chuck teased as he hooked his arm through hers and steered her clear of a subway gate.

Blair tugged away from his touch and turned to stare at him. "OK. What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Blair asked as she folded her arms and stared him down.

"You know what I want Blair," Chuck breathed out softly as he reached out to cup her face, but kept his hand a few inches away from making contact.

Blair shuddered slightly as she felt the warmth emanating from his palm. And although many would call her an idiot and say it was only the summer heat, she knew it was _his _warmth that she felt. It could only be his warmth that set her skin on fire, made her blood boil, her breath hitch, her body tremble. "That's no longer an option," Blair mewled out softly as she turned around and tried to walk away.

Her efforts were thwarted when Chuck reached out and turned her around in his arms. "It'll always be an option. Especially now that, if what I saw earlier is any indication, Lord Marcus is out of the picture," Chuck prodded in his smarmy tone.

"What makes you think Marcus is out of the picture?" Blair challenged, unwilling to yield just yet, knowing that Chuck had read the situation correctly.

"Instinct. Something is telling me this is the perfect time to strike," Chuck murmured as his hands melded down her body and landed possessively around her waist.

"I'm not yours for you to stake your claim," Blair scowled as she pressed her palms against his chest. "And you're making a scene. Let go of me, Chuck."

Chuck smiled but refused to let her go. "I doubt anyone is finding anything abnormal about this situation. You clearly want me. I clearly want you."

"There is nothing clear about it. You decided to bury and obscure everything that ever existed between us. You dug "us" in to a hole so deep, there is no way that you can crawl your way out of it. So I suggest you stop trying, because anything that could have been will never be," Blair growled out as she mustered up all her strength and pushed against him hard enough to cause him to let her go.

Chuck frowned as he caught his footing and began to give chase to Blair once again. "Well I suggest you stop fighting it. Because resisting it will only make you look more foolish when you finally submit to it," Chuck drawled casually as he placed his hands in his pockets and smiled smugly at her.

Blair could feel her every nerve unfolding and she desired nothing more at that moment than to slap him. But she didn't allow herself the pleasure. Didn't allow him the pleasure knowing he got to her. "Goodbye Chuck," she said sternly as she began to walk away again.

"Goodbye? I thought I'd walk you," Chuck teased as he started following her once again. "We're both headed to our lovely school anyway..."

"I'd rather not have you stalking me all the way there," Blair bit out as she carefully made sure her body made absolutely no contact with him as they walked side by side.

"What happened with Marcus?" Chuck asked instead, ignoring her jab.

"Why do you care?" Blair hissed as she cast an angry glance at him, never halting her walk.

"Call me sentimental. From what I saw, things didn't go too well."

Blair sighed deeply and shook her head. "Well your right. And I guess you'd find out sooner or later. Why not sooner, right?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Right..." Chuck provided, waiting patiently to hear the news he looked forward to hearing ever since the Lord came into their lives.

"Catherine and Marcus are leaving the country," Blair stated without elaborating. She hurried her steps and ignored looking at Chuck's face.

"Where does that leave you?" Chuck continued, the smile already forming on his lips. It was a lucky thing Waldorf was avoiding his gaze.

Blair groaned out in frustration and stopped and stared at him. They stood before the school, who's grounds were empty considering everyone was in class. "Where do you think, Bass? They'll be in Europe. I'll be here. It's over," she finished softly as she turned and began making her ways up the stairs.

Chuck watched as she walked away, shoulders a bit slump, the sassiness and attitude she normally held not there at all. He was overjoyed that it was over, but maybe she wasn't. "You deserved better, Waldorf," he shouted, causing her to turn and look at him with a shocked expression. She stared at him for a moment, both lost in each other's eyes, trying to understand the deeper feelings that threatened to surface. Chuck finally broke the spell.

"You still do..." he finished lamely and uncomfortably as he hurried and walked quickly into the school, avoiding the strong gaze that watched his every step.


	23. The Serena Also Rises

**Hey dear readers!! Here's the next installment. This chapter is an extended scene from after the end of THE SERENA ALSO RISES episode. This takes place after the fashion show has finished and Blair is miserable, and after Chuck is already home at The Palace after having been bailed out of jail. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews guys! I know sometimes I mess up with these Hidden Moments, but I've been trying my best to re watch all the episodes in their entirety before I start writing. But sometimes I find it impossible to watch 40 minutes worth of GG and then write a chapter right afterwards, so sorry if there are some inconsistencies with my hidden moments and the episode. OK well as always REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

**The Serena Also Rises**

Chuck stared at the pages he held in his hand and fought hard to suppress the shudder that threatened to cause goosebumps to spread across his skin. He was Chuck Bass. Nothing and nobody could get the best of him.

The message had gotten across to Humphrey. He was sure of it. The guy wouldn't dare write about him ever again.

Staring out into the Manhattan night he let a out a shaky breath and raked his fingers through his hair. He needed a drink. Badly.

The sounds of Bart and Lily chatting away in the living room had him rolling his eyes in contempt. He needed a drink, but not here.

Sliding out of his velvet robe, he hurried into his closet and found a soft yellow shirt and cerulean blue bow tie, and paired them with a black Armani suit. Not caring about his hair, he slid out of his room quietly and exited through the back stairs, not wanting to draw the attention of his father and Lily.

He didn't know how the night had progressed from bad to worse. He started out drinking and wallowing in his own self misery at a bar. Enter Dan Humphrey and his shady inside scoop techniques. Then there was being hauled off to jail, something he was sure to hear about from Bart as soon as their lawyer informed Bart of his lockup. And out of all the miserable things that had happened to him that night, he had confessed a truth to Brooklyn that he had no business in confessing. He could count on one hand, and have fingers to spare, how many people he had confessed that closely guarded secret to.

Shaking his head clear of the anger and self hate, Chuck made his way out of The Palace Hotel and sucked in a breath of the warm New York City air. This is where he belonged. In the darkness, stalking the streets of New York after hours. Here he felt at peace, shrouded away from the spotlight of the Upper East Side, invisible to the gossip, the rumors, the lies. Here he found it easy to escape. To forget. To breathe. To live.

Walking down the streets he halted when he spotted the one person he wasn't expecting to see walking down the streets alone at night. Blair Waldorf, in a dainty, feminine dress that matched his tie and shirt to the tee, and a sad, dark expression that he was sure was readable on his own face. They were one and the same. He had never doubted that.

She seemed to have sensed him suddenly, her eyes shooting up from the ground she had been staring at and landed straight on his own eyes. She was unguarded and fragile, and she lacked the energy to put up a fight. He could see it.

He continued walking until he stood before her, feeling just as unguarded as she was. "Waldorf," he said softly as he stared her up and down and couldn't stop the small smile that covered his face. "Ravishing as always..."

Blair rolled her eyes, but a smile curled her lips just the same. "Do you have your spies stalking my closet, Bass? It's quite disturbing how you always find a way to match my outfits."

Chuck laughed softly, surprised that Blair had noticed as well. "You always outdo me so no worries," he offered gallantly, looking over her shoulder and spotting a crowd of rowdy college guys coming their way. "I think I'm here to save the day, Waldorf. You shouldn't be walking around here alone at night," Chuck reprimanded her with a stern look on his face as he took her hand in his and laced her arm through his own.

Blair stared down at the joining of their arms and felt a warmth bloom somewhere inside of her. "I needed to clear my head."

"Likewise. Want to do it together?" he grinned, unable to stop the wicked word play no matter how emotionally exhausting his night had been.

"While your offer intrigues me, I'm sure alcohol would offer a better remedy for how I'm feeling," Blair said honestly as she let out a deep breath and squeezed her fingers into his arms as the men began to brush past them.

"Lucky bastard..."

"She's gorgeous..."

Chuck smiled as he heard the comments of the guys and pulled her closer to his side. "Yes I am a lucky bastard, aren't I?" he shouted back, earning himself an "Amen" and "That's for sure" from the group.

Blair looked at him angrily and pulled him around to walk in the opposite direction. "Don't provoke them, Bass. I doubt you'd be much of a savior if push comes to shove."

Chuck pouted as he stared down at her. "How about that drink?" he asked as he spotted a bar he often frequented and began to guide her in the direction.

She stared at him and quirked her brow.

"OK... drinks," he corrected himself as he smiled and dragged her along with him.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So, bad night?" Chuck asked as he took a drink of his scotch and inwardly sighed as the burning heat crashed into his stomach. He could already feel his blood starting to warm.

"Is there any other kind?" Blair bit out bitterly as she took a drink from her martini. She stared off into the distance, to no one in particular, but Chuck was sure she was lost in thought of the events of that night.

He allowed her to remain silent for a while, nursing his scotch as she drank from her glass, watching her every movement, every flutter of her eyelashes, every movement her throat made as it worked to swallow the alcohol, every flex of her jaw. He enjoyed these quiet moments with her. There was a time, long before he'd went and fucked everything up, when they would lay awake in bed and he'd stare at her as the light of the moon bathed her body. He missed those intimate moments with her, mostly because he had never found them with anyone else, anyone before or after her. He missed holding her and kissing her and touching her and making love to her. It was all different with her. It held more meaning, it was more powerful. And he'd been stupid enough to allow it to slip away. Now they were stuck in this game of Catch 22 from which there seemed to be no escape. There were no winners. There only seemed to be losers.

"She took it all away from me again..." she whispered silently, breaking into his thoughts, forcing him to focus on what she had just said. It took him a second to analyze what she had said, but only a second. He instantly knew who the "she" in question was. His beloved sister. The best friend Blair loved to hate. He often wondered if Blair had applied the same theory of keep your friends close but your enemies closer, when it came to Serena Van der Woodsen. It would be the only logical reason Chuck could deduce from that situation.

"The fashion show...?" Chuck supplied, remembering the conversation he had had earlier with Blair regarding her minions and their restored loyalty to her once she allowed them in to Eleanor's fashion show. Obviously things hadn't worked the way Blair had intended. He cringed as he remembered the words he had told her that morning...

_Watching you fail spectacularly gives me so much joy._

"Everything... she's taken everything from me. Nate. My mother. My friends. She can never have enough," Blair struggled to get out, her breathing heavy, the knot in her throat making it difficult for her to get the words out. She felt like screaming, crying, running away. But there was no where to go, no escape from the ironic, bitterly morose life she led.

"Waldorf..." Chuck began to speak, but she cut into his conversation.

"Do you know what it feels like to have nothing left?" Blair turned to look at him for the first time since they'd arrived at the bar. He could see the tears on the brim of her eyes and the quiver of her bottom lip as she relived and replayed the night over and over in her head.

Chuck swallowed hard and had to clear his throat before speaking. If she only knew just how much they had in common... "I do," he whispered out as he held on to her gaze and reached his hand out to grab hers. It surprised him that she allowed him. "But she hasn't taken it all away from you, Blair. You're still you. And what makes you you is that you're a fighter. Just like me. While those closest to us seem to have it all handed to them, we have to fight for it. Earn it. And that's what makes our victories all the more sweeter. Because we've earned everything that we've ever had. Don't let her break you. Don't let her break that spirit that I-... that we all know and love."

Blair laughed bitterly at his last words. "Love... like we know anything about that," she scoffed as she pulled away from his touch and raised her martini glass back to her lips.

Chuck pulled away from her and downed the rest of his scotch in one sip. He surprised himself by how close he had come to saying those words, how he'd had to correct himself before he let it slip. Not here and not like this. "I think we do," he said softly as he placed his glass down and stared down at the bar table.

Blair cast a glance in his direction and felt a nervous flutter start in the pit of her stomach. "I should be going."

He let out a deep breath and then he nodded as he set his jaw and stared up at her. "Right. I'll walk you."

"No, no. That's OK. I'll hail a cab," Blair rushed out quickly as she grabbed her bag and hopped off the stool.

"I'll walk you out then," Chuck insisted as he put down a few bills on the bar and followed her out the door.

As if by design, a cab pulled up as soon as he'd caught up with her outside and he held the door open for her to hop in. "You don't have nothing left," he said softly as she adjusted herself in her seat and stared up at him as he spoke. "You have me."

She nodded softly, a silent tear slipping down her cheek as he shut the door for her. "Goodnight, Chuck."

And he nodded softly, tapping the roof of the cab and watching as it drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! So I don't know what really possessed me to write this, seeing as this was not my idea whatsoever when I started writing this chapter. But I think it's kind of nice to bring Chuck and Blair together when they're both so beautifully broken as they were after this episode. And from my Hidden Moments of Season 1, they always seemed to find a way to each other every time their lives were turned upside down. So here it was. Besides, there's not much bitterness to be seen between Chuck and Blair for much longer, seeing as the next episode they're at Yale (with zero interaction) and then is the fun episode where they bet on Vanessa! (Which I can't wait to write on...) OK well I hope you guys liked what I did with this episode.**


	24. New Haven Can Wait

**Hey guys! So here's something I came up with pretty quickly so I don't know how good it's going to be.... Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. They're all greatly appreciated. As always, REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

**New Haven Can Wait**

The soft rapping on the other side of the door would have gone unheard to everyone else except Chuck Bass. It was in his nature to be inconspicuous and secretive.

Walking slowly to the door of the dorm room, those which the Constance/St. Jude student body was currently inhabiting for their two day tour at Yale, Chuck opened the door slightly, only to find Blair standing on the other side, eyes downcast, arms splayed against the door frame. He grinned wickedly.

Blair stared up at him then from the other side of the door, her eyes were wide and determined and showed him no indication that this was any sort of social visit.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't desperately need you," Blair huffed out, showing obvious signs of exertion.

Chuck's smile widened even further. "I didn't ask, and after that unasked for answer, how could I refuse?" he murmured out huskily, sliding aside and motioning for Blair to enter the room.

"Where's Nate?" Blair asked as she took in the expanse of the room and turned with inquisitive eyebrows to Chuck.

Chuck closed the door and turned around, his eyes dark, his walk predatory. "He's gone for the afternoon."

"Perfect," Blair sighed as she walked over to the bed and began to open up her bag.

"I couldn't agree more," Chuck purred as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

Blair stiffened in surprise as she realized just how close Chuck now stood, and what her being here and the things she had said could have been misinterpreted by Chuck. In fact, she was pretty sure he had misinterpreted them if what she felt nudging her backside was what she imagined it was.

"Chuck..." she breathed out, her body responding nonetheless to the feel of his hands splayed on her waist, the feel of his breath caressing her neck, and his erection pressing into her lower back. "I didn't come for this..."

"Consider it part of a package deal," he continued his ministrations, running his hands up her back and along her shoulders. Just as suddenly as he'd appeared behind her, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him forcefully. "You look amazing..."

Blair lolled her head to the side and allowed him to nuzzle her neck with his lips. Chuck began to nip and lick at her skin, drinking in the taste of her and adding to the erotic feel by blowing across her wet skin. He could feel his erection throbbing, straining, demanding to be let out. But he knew he'd have to take it slow with her or risk having her flee once more.

Blair could feel Chuck's constraint and cursed him for being so gentle with her. If they were going to do this, she needed him to take charge, to be aggressive, to fuck her and put them both out of their misery and allow them both to walk away without turning back. And so she did something she would have never done otherwise. She ground her back against his groin, causing him to sink his teeth deep into her skin from the pleasure it brought him.

"Shit, Blair!" he hissed as he pulled away and turned her around roughly. "What you do to me..." he growled as he found her lips with his own and sunk deep. His mouth invaded her aggressively, he plunged his tongue into her hidden depths and sucked, licked and prodded his way around her mouth. She struggled to get in sync with his movements, but soon they were both moaning and sighing into each other's mouths as they mated their tongues the way they wanted to mate their bodies.

Blair pulled away to catch her breath and lifted her hands to the collar of his shirt. "No more games. Let's do this now," she panted as she struggled with the buttons of his shirt.

He ran his hands up her thigh, pushing up her skirt and grabbing her butt in his palms. Pulling her against him he picked her up and placed her on the bed, laying on top of her and beginning to rub himself against her heat. Blair moaned as she clumped the bedsheets in her vise like grip and struggled to pace herself and her mounting pleasure.

His lips crashed down on hers again and they both sighed out in pleasure as their mouths found themselves once more.

"Blair..."

"Mmm..."

"Fuc-... What's that?" Chuck pulled away as he felt an odd sensation vibrating between their bodies.

Blair leaned up on her arms and stared down between their bodies. "Either you're very eager right now, or your phone is vibrating."

Chuck grinned as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, staring at the screen before casting it aside. "It's my sister. I'll have to get back to her," he whispered as he began to lower himself over her body once more.

Blair tensed at the thought of Serena and pushed against his chest before he had time to lay atop her once more. "Wait. Stop."

Chuck groaned in frustration as he pulled away. "Why the hell did I have to look at the phone?" he mumbled to himself as sat up on the bed and looked over at Blair who had begun to sit up and straighten her skirt out.

Blair hurried to explain as she slid further away from Chuck on the bed and grabbed her bag once more, "I allowed that to get out of control. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not," Chuck drawled as he leaned against the pillows and tried to get his heart beating normally once more.

"Right," Blair threw out casually as she dug out her laptop from her bag and opened up a website she had stored. "I came here for a favor."

Chuck rolled his eyes and reached into his pockets and extracted a pack of cigarettes. "Figures. That explains your desperate need..."

Blair stared up at him from her computer screen and scowled. "Chuck! Come on now, that would've been a huge mistake and you know it," she said in frustration.

"Mistake. Right," Chuck bit out as he lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Anyway," Blair continued, ignoring Chuck's bitter tone. "I need an invitation to the Dean's private gathering tonight. I need a way in."

Chuck exhaled heavily and stared at her with an empty expression. "Is this an underground, covert operation? Sneak you in through the floor boards of the ballroom?" Chuck asked sarcastically as he pulled in another puff of his cigarette.

"Can we be serious for a minute here? I just want you to contact the Bass' antiques dealer," Blair bit out angrily as she grabbed the laptop and flung it over onto Chuck's lap.

Chuck sat up on the bed and grabbed the computer that hung precariously on his thighs. Staring at the screen he burst into laughter at the sight before him. "You want cats? How is this going to get you into the Dean's house?"

"His secretary. She's obsessed with those hideous things. So if I can get her those," Blair said as she pointed to the screen in front of Chuck, "then I'm a shoe-in for tonight's gathering."

"You mean if _I _can get these for _you _to give to her," Chuck corrected smugly as he closed the laptop and reached for his cellphone. "Why should I help you?"

"Oh come on, Chuck!" Blair growled out in frustration as she pulled the computer back into her bag.

Chuck smiled even wider. "Hearing you scream my name out like that was gift enough," he laughed as he punched some numbers onto his phone. "Check your phone."

Blair pulled out her cellphone and found the dealer's number in a text. She smiled. "Thanks, Chuck. I owe you," she sighed in relief as she flipped her phone closed and grabbed her bag. "I've gotta go visit Cat Lady. I'll... I'll see you back in the city," she stuttered as she extended her hand out to shake his hand in appreciation.

Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Go ruin that bitch," he grinned, placing a quick kiss across her lips.

Blair smiled as she let go of his hand and walked towards the door. "I intend to."

* * *

**So? I know it was kinda scattered, but i wanted to give C/B a moment other than the dark, drama that my past few chapters had. I figured this was one of those passionate scenes that they share. Anyway let me know what you thought. Thanks guys! xoxo**


	25. Chuck in Real Life

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long break but I've been really caught up in the real world lately and trying to do everything possible to finish school by this December. I also lost touch with my muse and I admit, I kinda lost my passion for Gossip Girl. The last episode of the season kinda made me remember why I loved it in the first place, but for some reason I am not really looking forward to season 3. Too much staged drama and utterly unnecessary garbage, but that's just me. So I am going to try to finish the two stories I have abandoned, _Hidden Moments _and_ The Virtue of Sin_. Once I'm done with that, I'll be writing AU stories that may or may not follow the series, depending on if and when I get to watch episodes of Season 3 come September. Either way, I'm also going to be writing for CSI: NY, so any of you guys who love that show can check me out when I start writing stories for that show :-) Anyway guys, sorry if my "swag" isn't totally there at the moment, but it has been a long time and so I'm a bit rusty! OK, on with the show!!

* * *

**

**Chuck in Real Life**

"_What took you so long?" Blair whispered as she stared up at Chuck who stood above her, feasting on her body with his eyes. She felt the tingle of anticipation already coursing through her veins and her heart jumped and palpitated a bit faster from that simple intimacy that glowed in his eyes. _

_Chuck stared down at her and felt the tingle of anticipation already coursing through his veins at the sight of Blair in all her wonderful beauty, sitting and waiting for him to take what was his. His heart jumped at the thought. She was his. And she was giving herself to him. His words came out on a hoarse breath when he was able to finally speak, "If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for...."_

_He removed his jacket slowly, making sure to never break contact with her eyes. He could get lost in her eyes. Lost in the emotion and passion he saw lying just beneath the surface. He was the only one that could see that in her, maybe because he was the only one who could ever really bring out that sort of feeling from beneath her cold exterior. Closing the distance between them, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, feeling his body come alive again. Finally._

_They'd been dancing around this for a while now, both wanting and flirting, but never taking. He felt her lips open up willingly beneath the strokes of his tongue and he felt the familiar tightening in his groin. This woman... this beautiful creature would be the death of him. _

_Blair let herself fall back on the bed and sighed in anticipation. He was kissing her. His body was finally close to hers, his mouth was back where it belonged, and her heart swelled at the notion that soon they'd be making love once more. She kissed him with a fervor that scared her, all her pent up frustration and desire being unleashed by the tenderness in his touch and the weight of his body pressing so intimately close to her. _

_He broke away suddenly, pulling away long enough to murmur, "Say it."_

"_Say what? I'll say anything," her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. The desperation to have him close, his skin on hers, their bodies joining together once again, had her on edge and willing to agree to almost anything._

_He pulled away and stared down at her once more. His eyes piercing into hers. "Say those three words you wanted me to say."_

_Blair felt her heart skip a beat and fought hard to maintain a look of incredulity on her face, instead of the sudden nervousness that had overtaken her. "Are you kidding?"_

"_Not quite," Chuck's eyes remained fixated on her, his features showing no indication of what was running through his mind. "Eight letters. Three syllables. Say them and I'm yours."_

"_But I'm already yours. You're ruining the mood with all this talk," Blair complained as she tried to pull him back down to taste the sweetness of his lips again. He held himself back and continued to look at her, the tension in the room shifting from one of desire to one of pain and rejection._

"_You can't say it. You wanted it from me," Chuck stated simply, his heart and mind in a tailspin. Not really knowing why he suddenly needed to hear those words from her, but knowing that he needed to hear it just the same._

"_I'm prepared to settle," Blair offered, trying to stop this conversation from steering into dangerous waters and return to what they were doing before he decided to ruin the moment._

"_Maybe I'm not," Chuck prodded on, waiting to see if she would take the next step and put them both out of their misery._

"_Chuck Bass, I- will never say those words to you."_

_His eyes cold and revealing nothing he pulled away, "then you will never have me."_

_Blair sat up quickly in bed, mouth open in a shock that was quickly mixing with anger at his rejection. "Is this because of Vanessa? It was a game chuck. That's it," Blair bit out bitterly as she watched him put on his jacket and set his clothes to rights. _

"_Maybe I wanna raise the stakes. You ready to play that game?" Chuck threw back at her, his patience growing thin. "I chased you for long enough. Now its time you chase me," he said simply, knowing full well that he couldn't continue on with this game with her. Something about tonight had changed everything. She thought it was because of Vanessa, and maybe she was right. Not for the reasons she may have had running through her head, but things had changed._

_He walked away then. Walked away from the woman he had come to love but couldn't find it in his being to say it to. He needed to be reassured that she loved him too, that when he finally said those words to someone, he wouldn't be rejected and hurt. He'd spent his entire lifetime building those walls around his heart, he couldn't risk doing away with them so easily. So he walked out of her room, hearing her footsteps on the carpeted floor as he walked out, hearing her sigh reverberate through the walls of the hallway as she reached her bedroom door, and finally hearing the door slam shut with a resounding thud. _

_He may have just royally fucked up. _

_Then again, that's all he was good for. _

_His own father loved reminding him of that.

* * *

_

_**A/N: So have I totally lost my "swag"? LOL I hope i did ok with this chapter. I'll see when i can update **__The Virtue of Sin_, but no promises as to how often I will be able to update. I'm taking summer courses that are killing me. Anyway, Reviews=Love guys. It's good to be back!  


* * *


	26. PretaPoor J

**Aloha all! I just finished watching Pret-a-Poor J, and instead of taking this episode in the obvious direction of the conversation that Chuck and Blair have where they decide to wait until the future for some "excruciating pleasure," I've decided to give a peak at the _hidden moments_ when Chuck and Blair hop into his limo in front of the school and end up at a bar later that evening. As always, Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading! Xoxo

* * *

**

**Pret-a-Poor J**

Chuck smiled as he walked toward his limo, spotting Blair sitting atop the hood of the vehicle, legs crossed, body angled in a way that beckoned his eyes to her breasts down to her silken covered thighs. It seemed his princess had finally decided to do the chasing...

"Wanna get a drink?" Blair asked casually as Chuck reached the spot in front of her and stared at her with his infamous smirk.

"Wanna say those three little words?" he asked instead, ignoring her question and posing his own. Knowing full well what her answer would be. Enjoying the prospect of jumping on board to whatever new game Blair had hatched up.

"No," Blair smiled overly sweetly as she tilted her head and kept her eyes pinned on him.

"Then no drink."

"Why? Scared you won't be able to handle it?" Blair challenged as she crossed her legs deliberately, seeing his eyes zoom down to her thighs, and hiked her skirt to the side to reveal the sexy garter she wore beneath. She had him just where she wanted him, and she could pinpoint the exact moment when she had reeled him in. He stared up at her, his eyes already glazing over and darkening with desire, and she returned the intimate look as her lips curled slightly at the corners.

He reached his hand out and offered it to her, his lips parted due to the sudden lack of oxygen in the atmosphere. Blair hopped off the car daintily as she took his hand and sashayed her hips a little more excitedly as she felt his eyes glued to her backside.

She stepped inside the limo and instantly the memories assaulted her. Memories from her indecent dream that morning; she could almost feel his lips grazing across her arm, feel the warmth from his breath caressing every inch of her body as he worked his way down, placing wet kisses alongside every inch of her. And then the memories of the first time, her first time, with him in the back of this very limo. When his hands and his mouth and his tongue taught her how sweet and sexy and inflaming making love with someone could be.

Blair shook her head as she realized the words that had crossed her mind.

_Making love. _

It was. She could admit it.

She had loved this man from that moment in the back of the limo, the night when she stripped away (quite literally) her every inhibition and allowed all her primal urges to run wild. From the moment their lips grazed ever so gently and he'd whispered across her lips if she was sure. From the moment that their tongues met and she tasted the oh-so-sweet taste of Chuck Bass. When his hands roamed gently across her body, making love to every single part of her. From the moment he'd whispered all those hot words across her ears that made her melt and become putty in his hands.

She loved it when he slowly inched her camisole lower. She loved it when he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, assuring her that from this moment forward he would take care of her and he wouldn't hurt her. And damn her if she didn't instantly believe him. And out of all those memories, the thoughts of their desperate tongues and teeth meeting and biting and licking and tasting, all the gripping of skin, the smell of sex, the heat of sweat and passion, out of all the thrusts and groans and moans and orgasms that she'd experienced with him, she loved it most when he held her. When they would lay replete in each other's arms. When he'd gently rub her back as she laid next to him or atop him or straddling him or any other position they were in. He was always so gentle, so loving, so tender- words she had never thought in a million years could be associated with Chuck Bass. But when they were together, he was a different person, he showed her just how good he could be, and she loved that more than anything. That he'd let her in, even if he hadn't noticed.

Breathing an uneasy breath, Blair fought hard to push those memories to the back of her mind and lock them safely away where they wouldn't cause her to make any ridiculous outburst now that they were in close proximity of each other. She took a seat close to the window and evened out her breathing by the time the limo pulled away from the curb.

"Drinks, right?" Chuck asked as he hazard a glance in her direction.

"You'd have anything else in mind?" Blair asked saucily, impressed with how easy going her voice sounded despite how hard her heart was drumming in her ears.

Chuck rewarded her with a small smirk before instructing the driver to take them over to Blair's penthouse.

"My mother's home, Bass," Blair warned.

Chuck's grin widened at her words before he turned and fully looked her over. "You should change. You can't go have drinks in that outfit."

Blair looked down at her outfit and quirked an eyebrow at him as she leaned back and stared straight ahead. "You never had a problem with this outfit before," she murmured softly, recalling the many times they'd mauled each other in the girl's bathroom at Constance, or when she'd given him a striptease out of her uniform.

Chuck sighed audibly before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well back then it was all coming off anyway. The outfit was more of a nuisance than anything else."

They fell into an awkward silence as the limo navigated through the city traffic. They reached her penthouse after a few minutes and he opened his door and stepped out of the car, allowing her to scoot over and exit through the same door. Taking his hand, which he once again extended for her, Blair's hand tingled at the contact with his skin. He was being extremely difficult to breakdown. She didn't think she could take this game much longer.

"I'll meet you at 1 Oak in an hour?" Blair asked as she stepped closer to him and refused to let go of his hand.

"Waldorf..." Chuck warned quietly as she placed her other hand on his arm and gripped him tightly.

"Yes Bass?" she whispered softly, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you going to say it?" he rasped out roughly as she pressed her body full against him and he felt her breasts on his chest and her stomach pressed against his hardening erection. She smelled too sweet and her eyes showed just how much she wanted him. She was being extremely difficult to breakdown and too damn tempting.

Blair bit her bottom lip and shook her head in negation, words escaping her as she felt his body responding and she felt her knees go weak.

Taking a deep breath, Chuck pulled away from Blair's body and held her at arms length. "Then go upstairs and change before I change my mind about this whole drink thing."

Blair pouted her lips momentarily before turning and walking into her penthouse, sexual frustration seeping through her every pore as Dorota's words pounded inside her head from that morning: _"God always watching Ms. Blair." _


	27. There Might Be Blood

**Well i hated this chapter and i'm sure you will find it isn't very good, but i also disliked this episode very much besides the few words that Chuck and Blair exchanged during the episode. Anyway, i decided to just post what i had because it wasn't going to get any better and i figured it'd be best for me to just move on and work on the next episode. Happy Readings.

* * *

**

**There Might Be Blood**

"_Have any bright ideas?"_ Blair sighed out in exasperation, the task of playing lord and savior of Emma was beginning to test the little patience even she was surprised she had. Running around the entire night trying to maintain Emma's chastity belt firmly in place was something that she never imagined having to do. Having to save a family that was obviously worse off than her own was not part of her plan for the night either. Damn Serena and her ridiculous demands on her. Damn her own need to constantly comply with Queen Serena's nagging.

Enter Chuck Bass. The one person she relied on when her wit and conniving ways failed her.

"_As a matter of fact, one," _Chuck answered simply, raising his arm for her to take and escorting her out of the club. He could see the frustration overcoming Blair's features and if he was to play the role of her perfect white knight zooming in to save the day, tonight would be the night.

He led her out of 1 Oak and into the warm summer night, unlocking their arms and placing a hand at the small of her back as they made their way through the crowded sidewalk and on to his waiting limo. His hand tingled at the feel of the dip in her back where her bottom was about to begin, and he felt his heart drum a little faster at the thought of how delicious her body was and how perfectly her every inch of her curves fit between his hands.

She shuffled into the car, breaking contact with Chuck's warm palm pressed against the small of her back. She immediately felt the loss of contact and sighed in frustration as she adjusted herself in the seat of the limo, watching Chuck take the seat beside her and cast her a sideways glance before directing Arthur to their destination. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just realize that they were amazing together? Both in and outside the bedroom, and limo, and kitchen, and living room, and closet... and every other place they had ever had sex in. A slow heat climbed to her cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

This limo would be the death of her. She couldn't even sit inside it for two seconds before thoughts of sex crossed her mind. Damn Chuck Bass for ruining her.

"So Emma Bordman wants to lose her virginity? I think I can help her out with that," Chuck smirked as he turned and looked at Blair.

Blair scowled slightly as she crossed her arms under her chest and stared at him. "Sudden interest, Bass? You had the opportunity before, why didn't you go for it?"

Chuck chuckled deep in his throat and shook his head in amusement. "Waldorf, I already told you. The back of this limo," his eyes met hers and he leaned in a little closer, "is sacred."

Blair could feel the intensity of his gaze somewhere deep in her chest. It felt as if he were reaching down into her very heart and squeezing the life right out of it. It was the second time tonight he had said something so sweet to her, something that gave her hope and excitement for that excruciating pleasure she knew would lapse between them now.

"Really? So then I don't understand how you expect to help Emma with her inane contest with Muffy the Lacrosstitute."

Chuck grinned at her words and sat back against his seat. "Sit back and enjoy the ride, Waldorf. I'll take care of it."

"Sadly, that's not the first time I hear that from you, Bass," Blair scoffed as she turned and faced straight ahead.

"And did I disappoint you then?" Chuck's voice had dropped an octave or two and she felt her skin shiver at the tone.

"No," she breathed out, not daring to look at him. "Never," she said honestly.

Seconds past and neither of them said a thing, neither of them dared look at the other.

"Good. So then you can trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. I'll fix this." And with that Chuck pulled out his cellphone and got to work.

Blair turned and stared out the window into the night and the flashing lights passing by as they drove down the street. She really hoped he could fix this, because she didn't know how much longer she could continue to play this game with him.

Five minutes later they had stopped in front of a hotel just as Chuck flipped his phone closed. "Done."

Blair looked him over before scooting closer. "What did you do?"

Chuck stared down at her legs as her knee pressed against his thigh and he was suddenly surrounded by her scent. "Let's go upstairs and find out," he said roughly, trying to put some distance between them before he did what his body was craving for him to do.

"I hope you're right about this, Bass," Blair continued as she followed Chuck out of the limo and fought the urge to pout at the loss of closeness with his body.

"I'm always right. About everything, Waldorf. I hope you haven't forgotten..."

"Forgotten what?" Blair asked with a smile crossing her lips.

"That I'm Chuck Bass..." Chuck finished cockily as he pulled open the door and grinned at Blair as she made her way in to rescue her horny charge upstairs.


	28. Bonfire of the Vanity

**Hey all! Sorry for the last chapter and thanks for those of you who took the time to review and felt that the chapter wasn't so bad after all. So i actually did like how this chapter came out. It shows a side of Chuck and Blair that i don't remember writing for this fic since the very early chapters. Let me know if you guys enjoy it. Reviews do equal Love after all. Happy Readings! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Bonfire of the Vanity**

Blair closed the door to her bedroom and smiled into the darkness of the room. Her party was all she wanted it to be, all she had planned it to be. A simple, yet elegant gathering dignified of her 18 years of life. And despite her momentary slip from obeying her mantra- _I am Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is me- _she had managed to stay true to form and even begin to like Cyrus the mole just a bit.

Her smile turned into a grin. The man was a sight for sore eyes, but he did know how to play the game. So much so that he'd actually beaten Blair Cornelia Waldorf, the now 18 year old Queen of the Upper East Side, at her own game. Blair shook her head in amazement as she waltzed further into her room, tangling her hand in her hair and beginning to remove the pins that held her curls firmly in place.

She felt the remnants of the tension left in her shoulders beginning to flow away as her hair fell down her back and her arms came down to hang limply besides her. It had been a good night. Then again it could have been great...

It would have taken the presence of a single person to make this night even more memorable. Blair sighed in frustration and sat down on the ottoman lining the front of her bed. There was no more fight left in her. There was nothing she hadn't done. There was nothing she could do anymore to bring Chuck back to her. Or to her period. He had never really been with her.

She let her head fall forward into her hands and allowed herself to relax. She tried to get him out of her head, but she couldn't. Try as she may, the man was engraved in her mind, heart, her very soul. There was no escaping him. She could almost feel him, a comforting warmth enveloping her. She could almost smell him. A familiar scent invading her nostrils and causing her muscles to melt within.

"Oh, Chuck..." she breathed out softly, tears beginning to form behind her closed lids. _God she loved him so..._

"I'm right here, Waldorf," the words came back and responded to her breathy sigh.

Blair jumped as the words reached her ears at exactly the same time that Chuck reached out and grazed her shoulders with his warm hands.

Blair turned quickly in the ottoman, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room and finding Chuck seated at the edge of the bed, inches away from her. Her breath caught and held, her hand reaching out instinctively, only for her to realize what she was about to do and refraining herself from reaching out any further. Her hand lingered close to his face, she could almost feel the softness of his skin mixed with the hardness of his prominent cheekbones.

Chuck had come. It was if he knew she'd missed him, knew that she needed him here with her.

"You thought I wouldn't show?" Chuck asked as he rose from his spot on the bed and went over to turn on the light situated on the table besides her bed. A warm wash of orange lit the room, allowing Blair to see the small smile playing on Chuck's lips.

"Considering my party was technically yesterday, I kinda thought you missed it," Blair responded as she stared up at him and quirked her eyebrow up at him. He seemed different. Frail. A hairsbreadth away from breaking. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the shadows lying behind his eyes.

Chuck took a deep breath. Of course she would know something was wrong. It was Blair after all. And the bond they use to have as children had fermented into something stronger after the past year of love, hate and drama that defined their relationship. "Sorry I couldn't make it sooner..." Chuck started to explain.

Blair stood from her spot on the seat and reach out for his cheek. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart bloom as he leaned into her palm, accepting and basking in her caress. "Tell me..."

"Humphrey," Chuck said with a bite to his voice. "And my father..." Chuck let out on a disgusted breath. "Nothing I do is right. Even when I try to prove to him that I can be the son he's always wanted me to be."

Blair's heart broke at the words coming out of his mouth. She could feel the pain vibrating out of his body. She hated to see him like this. Defeated. Lonely. Breaking. And yet she loved knowing that she was the only one that ever got to see him this way. It was their pact. Their silent dependency on one another for strength, comfort and understanding. Ever since they were younger. Chuck Bass opened up to her in a way no one else got to see. And she opened herself up to Chuck for things not even Serena knew about. He was her rock in times of desperation, and she was happy to know that she was the same for him.

She closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around him, cradling his head in the crook of her neck. She felt his body relax against her own as she ran her fingers delicately through his hair. "You don't have to be what your father wants you to be. I think you're pretty wonderful just the way you are," she coddled gently, knowing he wouldn't truly believe her words, but glad he didn't fight her.

"I just wish..." his voice faltered and he remained silent, afraid of giving away any more of the grief that was eating him up alive on the inside.

"I know. Our families are screwed up in ways no one else can ever understand. But you've got to know that your father loves you, Chuck. In his own twisted way. The two of you are so alike it's actually kind of frightening," Blair laughed gently as she pulled away from him a bit to stare into his face. "There's really nothing for me to say to you that can make you feel better. But know that I understand everything you are going through, and know that I'll be here for you until the end." She nodded at him as she finished her promise, and smiled when he nodded as well.

"You may not know it, but hearing that was enough to make me feel better," Chuck smiled slightly as he straightened up and the shield was up once again. "Now about your party... Did I miss anything juicy?"

Blair laughed slightly, feeling the shift in the air and turning away to sit on her bed. "Not much. I ruined my mother's relationship and saved it all in one night. And of course Cyndi Lauper sang for me when it was time to cut the cake," Blair grinned as she looked up at Chuck and leaned forward to undo her shoes.

"Sounds like a classic Waldorf soirée," he teased as he knelt before her and helped her unbuckle her shoes.

"Doesn't it?" Blair's voice shivered as Chuck's hands traveled along her calf and gently removed the shoes from her feet.

Finishing the task at hand, Chuck's hands lingered across Blair's foot before setting it down on the floor and staring up at her. "I got you something..." he said as he reached inside his jacket and removed a black, velvet jewelry case from within.

Blair stared down at the box and then up into his face. Chuck grinned boyishly. "Consider it as a one year anniversary present."

"One year of what?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Since the beginning of our sex crazed relationship," Chuck teased as he offered her the box.

Blair smiled as her fingers grazed the box. "Last year, you got me the one thing I wanted most. And no I don't mean sex," she quickly added as Chuck's signature smirk graced his face.

"Ouch! Low blow, Waldorf," Chuck joked as he pressed the box more firmly into her hand. "Open it."

Blair looked up and him and then down at the box excitedly. Lifting the lid gently, she stared down in awe as the Harry Winston choker she had been eying for weeks now came into view. "How...? How could you have possibly known?" Blair stuttered as she looked up at him in amazement and cupped his face once again.

"That's my little secret," Chuck whispered, his skin burning where she was touching him.

"Thank you so much," she said softly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss across his lips. Their lips stuck together a moment longer before they finally pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Blair..." Chuck fought to get out, their eyes locking and neither one daring to look away.


	29. The Magnificent Archibalds

**Hey guys! So thanks a lot for all the reviews I've gotten and sorry that i haven't been able to respond to each and every one of them individually as i would like to. But between rewatching the Gossip Girl episodes in order to get a vibe on what to write for these chapters, actually writing the chapters, and also trying to write for my other stories while dealing with real life, my time has been limited. Anyway, so this chapter is pretty short and their isn't much interaction between Chuck and Blair to speak of. But there was zero interaction in the episode so at least i beat that :-D And also this hidden moment must fit the timeline and flow of the episode and so i had to make it only a brief encounter. Ok, well Reviews=Love. Thanks to all of you who keep reading and reviewing this fic. I haven't given up on you! You keep me motivated to finish up my stories and start some new ones soon. xoxo!**

**

* * *

**

**  
The Magnificent Archibalds**

"_Don't you dare answer that Blackberry Dorota!" Blair ordered roughly as she walked purposefully down the street, ignoring the offending screech of Britney Spears' I'm a Slave 4 U resonating down the city block._

"_But it's your mother and it's Thanksgiving..." Dorota quickly reasoned, her hands itching to pick up the phone, but knowing her Miss Blair would likely have her head for it. _

"_And we have nothing to be thankful for! This is the worst Thanksgiving of all time and if we have to wander the Upper East Side like outcasts in a Jane Austen novel, so be it," Blair continued to huff dramatically, thoroughly offended that her mother had decided to cast her aside and only now- after an entire hour of aimlessly walking around the UES- had she bothered to notice Blair's absence. _

_Dorota scurried to come up with something that would calm Blair and maybe get her to think better of the situation and head back home soon. "Maybe we can go feed ducks at boat pond, like when you were little," she offered, knowing how much Blair loved going out to the pond in Central Park to feed the ducks. _

_Blair paused mid rant and turned to face her beloved maid. "Fine. I'm not a monster," she said more calmly, the idea actually pleasing her. "I won't deny the ducks their dinner. But if you look like you enjoy even one second of it, we're leaving!" she quickly added, not wanting to look too soft and appeased considering her mother had still managed to ruin her favorite holiday yet again. Feeding the ducks would only moderately help._

Hurrying to cross the street onto 5th avenue next to the park, Blair came to an abrupt stop as she spotted a car zooming through a red light and coming to a stop inches away from her.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota shouted in shock and fear as she watched Blair come close to being hit by the limo.

"It's OK, Dorota. I'm fine," Blair assured her as she stepped back and stared at the tinted windows of the limo with a furious scowl lining her brow. "That's more than can be said for the bastard driving this car."

"Don't worry, Waldorf. Arthur is an excellent driver and finds you endearing to boot. I was just trying to catch up with you before you got lost in the park..." She heard his voice and shivered. Cursing silently she stared up to the sky and sent a quick prayer their encounter today would not further ruin her holiday.

She looked to the direction of the sound of his voice and found his smug smile firmly in place as he ravaged her with his gaze. "Thank you for stopping, Bass. You always struck me as a hit n' run type of guy. Glad to see you have at least some common decency."

Chuck laughed dryly as he nodded over at Dorota, who wrapped her coat more protectively around her body and took a few steps back. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?" he smirked at Blair as he gave Dorota a wink which caused her to fluster even more so.

Blair turned and gave a quick glance at Dorota, not being able to help the smile that curved the corner of her lips at the sight of complete offense on her maid's face. "Now why would you say that?" she teased as she stared down at Chuck who had a matching grin on his own face.

"Why aren't you at home baking that famous Waldorf pie with your father?" Chuck asked, and it warmed Blair inside to know that he still recalled her Thanksgiving tradition, something that not even Nate recalled after all their years of dating.

"As per usual, no show," Blair answered casually, pretending that it didn't hurt to have been abandoned by her father on yet another Thanksgiving dinner. "Why are you not at home with Bart and the Van der Woodsens?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders fractionally, "I have some business to tend to in Brooklyn..."

Blair's eyebrows rose and then her nose scrunched in disgust. "Chuck Bass, I hardly knew ye."

Chuck smiled, "It's not what you think."

"Doesn't matter what I think. Now, Bass, if you'll excuse me, I have a pond full of ducks awaiting me."

"Of course," Chuck nodded as he began to slip his head back inside his limo. "And by the way, Happy Thanksgiving, Blair," he said gently.

Blair stared at him and he could see a softness melt her eyes. "Happy Thanksgiving, Chuck."


	30. A Wonderful Lie

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the wonderful feedback i've been getting. I'm excited that i've been able to update my stories as often as I have been. This chapter is more of an extended look at a scene from the show, not a hidden scene. Let me know whatcha think. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Reading!! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**A Wonderful Lie**

"B, I have other things to do today..." said Serena in a frustrated tone as she attempted to finish her Calculus assignment before the bell for class rung in the next few minutes.

"Serena, this is the holiday event for high school seniors," Blair tried to explain what she supposed was blatantly obvious to any one who deigned to call themselves part of the Upper East Side society. "The crème de la crème from all the big private schools will be there. The pictures dominate the society pages through the new year. I need a ringer!" she said determinedly as she stabbed her pen down on her clipboard full of prospective dates. Her list was arranged from first choice to last, with height, weight, eyes, hair, GPA, father's occupation, mother's occupation, and hobbies of each guy... listed in that order.

"Wait," Serena stopped looking at her notebook and reached out to the touch the pages of Blair's **Blair Waldorf Senior Charity Snowflake Ball Date Options** list, "have all of these guys asked you already?" Serena fought a laugh of incredulity.

"Of course! You think Angelina Jolie even considers a project without an offer on the table?" Blair said seriously, her face never wavering causing Serena to giggle at how ludicrous this whole thing seemed. Leave it to Blair to be over the top. "I'm strictly a pay-or-play dater," Blair finished just as Chuck approached the table the two girls were sitting at, his interest piqued after having overheard bits of their conversation.

"Just out of curiosity, who's in the lead to play guy-with-no-future?" Chuck asked without preliminary, taking a seat close to Blair and leaning slightly forward to catch a whiff of her intoxicating perfume.

"What makes you think I'm not looking for something long term?" Blair shot back, smiling softly, hoping to awaken the green monster she knew laid dormant inside Chuck somewhere.

"Call it a hunch," Chuck countered, knowing full well the tactics Blair Waldorf used.

Scowling and refusing to dive into a hit-or-miss verbal confrontation with Chuck, Blair stated her first choice. "Keith Nelson."

"Are you kidding?" Chuck asked with a grin lining his lips. "Have you ever seen him without gum? The oral fixation alone would drive you insane." He knew her pet peeves. He enjoyed watching her face transform as she took in the information he provided.

Admitting defeat, she crossed out Keith's name from the list and moved on to the second suitor. "Andy Clark."

"Outscored your verbal on the SAT's." Blair always liked to be on top in a relationship... in more ways than one. He turned away for a second and smirked at the direction of his thoughts.

"I like an intelligent man," Blair said vehemently, not willing to give in so easily twice in a row. "He can whisper mellifluous nothings in my ear," she said sweetly, trying to annoy him once more.

"You only think you like an intelligent man," Chuck said easily, refusing to fall trapped in her game. "The moment he gave you a history lesson on the word mellifluous, you'd rip out his sweetly flowing tongue."

Bastard, Blair mused as she turned to look at Serena only to receive a don't-look-at-me-I'm-not-getting-into-the-middle-of-this-with-you-two look.

"OK," Blair said almost inaudibly, turning back to her clipboard and crossing out Andy's name from the list.

Serena, having spotted Dan roaming the halls inside St. Judes, stood from her seat and threw a quick "Hey, I'll call you later," over her shoulder to Blair as she disappeared into the school, leaving Chuck and Blair undisturbed at the table.

Chuck sighed as he watched his "sister" walk away and leaned in a little closer to Blair, "So.. who's next?"

Blair released a annoyed breath as she rearranged herself on the seat and looked down at her list once more.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere fast, Chuck," Blair breathed out as she twirled the pen in her hands and tried to focus on the names on her list and not on the freshly showered, cologned scent radiating from Chuck, drawing her in like a moth to the flame.

"Next?" Chuck pushed, ignoring Blair's words as he spotted her pulse jump a bit. He was getting to her...

"Blane McDonnagh," she sighed out in agitation, staring into his eyes with a challenging expression. _Go ahead... what excuse are you gonna give me now? _

He could see the question in her eyes, how she was daring him to reject yet another one of her prospective dates. Apparently Waldorf was beginning to forget the way Chuck Bass functioned. He'd have to give her a refresher course.

He chuckled dryly, picturing Blane McDonnagh next to _his _woman. He would never be able to measure up. "Next," he said simply.

Blair quirked her brow, dropped her pen, and folded her hands over her clipboard. "That's it? Next? Not even giving me a reason this time? What's wrong with McDonnagh?" she pressed, her eyes widening in amazement at Chuck's audacity.

"I hear he has webbed feet," Chuck said in all seriousness, looking her straight in the eye before reaching inside his pocket for a smoke.

Blair stared at him, her lips twitching slightly before she broke into an all out roar of laughter. Chuck stared at her in wonderment as she threw her head back slightly, her chocolate waves cascading down her back and exposing more of the silky, white skin of her throat to his predatory gaze. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around that spot on her neck where her heart skipped and throbbed whenever she was turned on, whenever he affected her. Wrap his lips and bite down with his teeth in order to make her fall apart in his arms, brand her and make her squirm all at once. He wanted nothing more than to do all the things he use to do to her, only do them more passionately, more lovingly, more sensuously. He wanted to show her what she meant to him, what only she could ever mean to him.

As his body responded to his thoughts of Blair beneath his fingers, tasting her lips, feeling and smelling her skin, Blair suddenly controlled herself and wiped away at the tears that had escaped her eyes. "That was pathetic, Chuck. I know you can do better than that," she said between hiccuped breaths.

Chuck shook his head slightly, clearing his mind of the erotic thoughts and meeting her eyes once more. "I was serious. We guys talk too, Waldorf. And even if we didn't, I had PE with him freshman year. I've seen it with my own two eyes," Chuck squinted his eyes and dug out the lighter from his jacket.

"Now I said next..."

Blair frowned as he put the cigarette between his lips and flicked the lighter on. "I'm not going to sit here and talk to you while you pollute and destroy my lungs. I value my body more than that." Gathering her things quickly, she stood from her seat.

"I value your body more than that too," Chuck grinned and winked up at her, grabbing the hem of her skirt and attempting to pull her closer to him. Blair breathed in deeply and gave him a forced smile.

"Have a good day, Bass." She slapped his hand away harshly and the look on her face told him she wished no such goodness for his day.

"I intend to, Waldorf. And we'll find you a date before the Snowflake Ball, don't you worry," Chuck said as he waved sarcastically, watching her sashay her way into the building.


	31. O Brother, Where Bart thou?

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but i went on vacation and so yeah... Either way some people were starting to worry that I would finish too soon before Season 3 and wouldn't have anything to tie em over until then. I'm going to try to finish this story soon though, seeing as once Season 3 starts, i might want to start writing on those episodes seeing as Blair and Chuck are finally a couple (yayyayayay!!) :-) Ok moment's over... I will also continue working on _The Virtue of Sin _and will be starting another story shortly. I'm thinking of dipping my feet into the historical romance category (what do you guys think?) Feel free to let me know what you feel about that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always... REVIEWS=LOVE!! HAPPY READINGS!! xoxo

* * *

**

**O Brother, Where Bart thou?**

_Charles... I beg you... Please don't turn away from the people that love you. They're the only chance any of us has. And your father never learned that. I hope that you do..._

The words Lily had whispered to him continued to reverberate through his thundering head. He was being engulfed by the misery that had consumed him the moment the news of his father's untimely death had broken. _Please don't turn away from the people that love you..._

Chuck knelt forward in front of the fireplace and allowed the incriminating papers to catch and set ablaze, much like his entire being felt at the moment. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even feel. He'd become comfortably numb to all the emotions that had been stirred inside of him, and yet Lily's words reawakened something in him that scared him. It scared him from the intensity with which it made itself known, that out from underneath all the pain, fear and trepidation he'd felt in the past few days, he knew where his _chance_ laid. His chance at finding what his father never could.

Casting the burning papers to the ash bin, he took in a breath, the first one it felt that he'd taken in days. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

–

xoxo

–

He heard the soft click of her heels as she approached the open door, his heart thumping in time with each step that brought her closer and closer to him. He'd come here for her because he needed her. But now he was beginning to fear that he might be too late...

"What do you think you're doing here?"

The tone of her voice cut deeper into his already bleeding heart as he turned slowly to face where she stood at the foot of her bed. She stood there in all her ethereal beauty, delicate and perfect and his. His savior. His chance. At least he wished she still would be.

_What do you think you're doing here?_ He wasn't sure how to answer that. How was he suppose to tell her that he was here for her, to consume her, to lose himself in the comfort and strength she always offered him. How he wanted to devour her into himself, breathe her light, her air, her life. To greedily take what she had offered him so selflessly just a few days ago, the very thing he had shattered and walked away from and ruined.

He'd ruined her. Himself. Them. Whatever it was they were and had. Of that he was sure.

No. There were no words he could conjure in order to answer her. He couldn't speak. He just stared at her, eyes brimming with the sadness that he was swimming in, the sadness that threatened to drown him and wash away every last trace of his existence. He turned away then, unable to face her, knowing that he shouldn't be here, that he had ruined any possible shred of redemption he had with her when he walked away from her love. The only thing he'd ever really wanted. The only thing that had ever made his life worthwhile.

It was all too overwhelming and he decided it was time he let go...

And just as his life seemed to crash and burn in front of his very eyes, her arms were around him, pulling him back, clinging to him and helping him stay afloat. She was grabbing on to him as if to assure him that she'd never let go, allowing him to know now that she in fact wouldn't. She had always been there for him. Always. And now she was here for him more than ever.

He allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of her warmth, the heat of her body beginning to reach into his very soul and bring him back to life. She clawed at his arm, holding him tighter and closer still, awakening him from the haze that had suddenly surrounded him. Reaching out, he held on to her arm, latching on to her skin and closing his eyes to the sweetness of her touch, of her skin, of her scent.

This.

This was exactly what he needed to find the strength to fight. She was what he needed in order to crawl out from the darkness that had engulfed him.

Allowing her to rock them gently as they sat holding each other, he allowed his eyes to close and imagine what it would be like to lose himself in her arms, in her safety, in her love.

–

xoxo

–

He didn't know how much time had passed. It couldn't have been more than a few hours seeing as the night still surrounded them, the few bulbs and flashes of lights from the NYC nightlife that came in through her windows the only indication that life moved on around them.

Turning slowly on the bed, he reveled in the feel of her leg draped around his own, her hand resting lightly on his stomach. She was exquisite.

Beautiful.

Everything.

She was everything he could ever want and so much more. He'd known it all along. His heart ached as he watched her nose scrunch up slightly in sleep and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss across her lips.

She opened her eyes then and stared at him, confusion in her eyes until the haze of sleep washed away slowly and she stared at him with concern. "What happened? Are you OK?" she asked softly as the hand she had splayed across his stomach scrunched his jacket into her fist.

"Go back to sleep," he answered instead, his face still close to her own, becoming lost in the darkness of her eyes.

She stared at him for a few seconds longer before her eyes looked down at his lips that were so close to her own. Her small tongue came out to lick her bottom lip, an innocent gesture she knew drove him wild. His body went rigid beneath her hand as he felt his body respond instantly at the intimacy of it all.

_Please don't turn away from the people that love you. They're the only chance any of us has..._

Closing the gap between their mouths, he covered her lips with his own and felt her gasp against his mouth. She clutched at his chest tightly, allowing him to take control, to regain power over his life once more.

His tongue prodded against her lips gently and she parted her mouth slowly, granting him access to the warmth he sought. He groaned softly as their tongues met, giving her the cue to match his pace. She kissed him passionately, their tongues melding and melting together, breaking apart to draw in ragged breaths only to crash their lips together once more. Her hands went to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her, wanting to keep him next to her forever.

He broke apart from her then and began trailing hot kisses against her throat as his hands began to move against her body and touched every silken covered curve. Lifting the skirt of her dress higher, he exposed her creamy thighs to his hungry eyes as he slid his hands further up and hurriedly removed the lacy underwear that hid beneath her bridesmaid's dress.

She understood his urgency and clumsily reached out to undo his pants, only able to slide his zipper halfway down before he pushed her hands aside and removed his pants low enough to free his straining erection.

His tongue invaded her mouth at the same time his cock entered her waiting and ready wetness. She cried out in pleasure, her sighs and moans being swallowed by his mouth as he began to gently thrust in and out of her body. Pulling away from her lips in order to hold his weight up on his arms, he stared into her eyes as he made love to her body, feeling every bit of her against him, around him, in him. She had reached into his very soul and brought him back to life. She' had given him that chance again, the chance that his father never had.

"I love you," she breathed out as she looked up into his burdened eyes, her hand caressing his cheek lightly as she saw his shoulders tensed up and his face grow strained as he spilled inside of her in a long, hot climax. The feel of his cum filling her caused Blair to meet him in her own release.

–

xoxo

–

He watched her as she slept and felt his heart break at the sight of her. She loved him. She had told him again and dammit if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever had anyone utter to him. She loved him and she gave herself to him once more, even after all he put her through.

He didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve anything of what she had to offer. He had been selfish in coming here, selfish in wanting to use her in order to make himself feel better. He couldn't do this to her. Couldn't do this to the person who loved him. To the person that he loved.

He slipped away from her bed, knowing that he had to leave and not turn back. She needed to stay away from him. He needed her to stay away or he knew that she would fall down with him.

_I'm sorry for everything_, he scrawled on a paper he found lying on her table.

_You deserve much better_, she always had, always would.

_Don't come looking for me. _He really hoped she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i don't know how some of you guys feel about this, considering GG never suggests that Chuck and Blair ever hooked up during this episode, but I like to consider this part of my artistic expression (or let me just blame my incessant need to write CB smut). Either way it wasn't too graphic and I just feel it is what Chuck needed to do a complete 180 once again and decide that he wasn't in fact worthy of that chance Lily had mentioned to him. Anyway, be gentle with the bashing :-)**


	32. In the Realm of the Basses

**Hello there everyone! Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you guys approved of what i wrote for the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I know i didn't add much to this episode, but i thought i was ok to finish writing where i did. Hope you guys like it. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**In the Realm of the Basses**

"Chuck!" Jack called out as they watched him swaying on the ledge of the building, staring down to the streets below, perched up on very unsteady feet.

"No!" Blair cried out as she watched Chuck tumble and teeter over the edge, her heart jumping to her throat before Chuck found his footing and steadied himself. "You idiot!" she turned and yelled at Jack. "You don't surprise someone standing off the edge of a building!" Blair screeched indignantly.

"Chuck, come away from there," Jack motioned, sounding as cool and collected as Blair wished she could be. Chuck was still dangerously close to the edge, and her heart was still dangerously close to stopping on her. "Let's go down and join the party," Jack continued as he smiled creepily, staring up at his nephew.

Chuck stared down at them with blank eyes, not focusing on either one of them in particular as he spoke into the distance, "I was at the party," he paused as his eyes set on Jack momentarily, "I'm not really that into it."

"Chuck, you're father wouldn't've wanted this," Jack pressed, his means of getting Chuck to step back down onto safer grounds having no real effect whatsoever.

"Dear old dad?" Chuck bit out sarcastically. "Fortunately all I know is what he didn't want. Which was me..." he chocked out, his eyes becoming hooded once more with the pain that had haunted him since his childhood and had consumed him even more so since his father's death.

Blair stared up at him in anguish, his pain evident in both his person and his voice. She wanted nothing more than to see him the way he use to be. To be the carefree, crass, brutish, womanizing man she had fallen in love with. Blair almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"I'm Chuck Bass!!" he suddenly screamed into the night, causing Blair to flinch and stare up at him with eyes just as pained and broken as he was. "No one cares," he whispered out softly as he heard no response come from the darkness that surround him.

"I do!" her small voice cut into his clouded mind as he turned around and watched her walk resolutely towards him. "Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere... I couldn't bare it," she cried out helplessly, mustering the bit of strength still left inside of her in order to save him. And maybe then, she would be able to save herself. "So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me. Please?"

She reached out her small hand to him, begging with her eyes, with her words, with her heart for him to come back to her, to let her help him. To let her help them. "Please?" she said again, her voice breaking.

Chuck stared at her, saw the pain in her eyes, the tears that refused to be shed. He heard the pain in her voice, the desperate cry that refused to tear out of there. And he heard those sweet words, the anguished words with which she begged him. Blair Waldorf didn't beg, and yet here she was begging him. Begging him to reach out and grab her hand, to let her help him. And maybe, just maybe, to let him help her also.

"Please?"

And so he reached out and touched the lifeline she threw at him. Once again latched on to her and joined her on the steady roof. He stared at her with a mixture of fear, anger and embarrassment in his eyes and then he leaned against her and allowed her to be his rock. His savior. His _chance_. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck as he held on to her tightly.

He didn't know what he was apologizing for. It may have been for scaring her as he stood precariously on the ledge of the building that held so much history for them. Apologizing for almost ending it all where_ they_ had began. For almost ruining the sweetness and sanctity of their memory. Or he could've been apologizing for having left her. For having spent the past few weeks drunk, high and half unconscious in an opium den in the slums of Bangkok. For having left her after that last night they had spent together with nothing more than a note and an explanation undignified of her. Apologizing for having zoned out and rejecting her time and time again. Or for having humiliated her and mocked her love for him earlier that day.

"It's ok," she whispered back as she clung to him fiercely, feeling her heart returning to normalcy. He was finally in her arms again, she could feel him, smell him, touch him. This past month, she'd been lost without him.

Jack stared at the scene before him awkwardly. "I think we should take Chuck home, Blair," he interrupted, a twinge of disgust hitting him as he watched the two of them who were obviously very much in love.

Blair looked over at Jack and nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get the limo. I'll meet you downstairs," he said as he turned and walked off the roof.

"Chuck," Blair said softly as Jack walked off the roof and Chuck had yet to say anything or move. "We should go..."

He leaned up then and stared at her. "I really am sorry."

A knot formed in her throat as she stared up at his sad eyes and remembered a time when he'd said that to her in the past. Back when things were so carefree, so new and intense and incredibly satisfying. It made her long for those days, long for a future where maybe they could have all that again and so much more. She nodded her head, unable to speak as she took hold of his arm and began to walk toward the door.

They headed unsteadily down the stairs, cutting through the back of the bar to avoid the party going on in the club. They stopped as they reached the back door to exit the club as Chuck leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. "Why did you come back for me?"

Blair stared at him in surprise, not sure why he was asking her that. "Crisis negotiation. I thought I might have a better shot than your uncle in getting you off that ledge," she joked, finding it hard to smile at the moment.

Chuck remained stoic as he continued looking at her nodded. "Thank you... for coming back after everything."

Blair's eyes glistened with tears once more and she chided herself for her weakness. "I already told you. I'll always be here..." And she took his hand then and led him out to his waiting ride.


	33. Gone With the Will

**Hey guys. So this chapter is short, but i did what i could with this episode. It was too depressing to watch because after this Blair hits a downwards spiral, and i'm not very motivated about the upcoming episodes to say the least. But I will struggle through it and get it done. Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

**Gone With the Will**

She stared at the beautiful arrangement of flowers in her hand and had to force herself to say the words that had been swimming in her head since the fiasco earlier that morning. "It's too late, Chuck. I've stood by you through all of this, but I can't watch you self destruct any longer."

"Jack set me up," Chuck responded evenly as he held open the elevator doors that threatened to close, causing Blair to stay rooted to the spot in which she stood. He excused himself on account of Jack, as if the only motivation to her words were his actions at this morning's brunch.

"There's no one to blame but yourself. I believed in you. Your father believed in you. You... are the only who didn't," she said, willing herself not to allow the tears to fall, failing miserably at keeping the knot in her throat from forming and threatening to choke her. She stared at him, watched as his eyes lowered in embarrassment, disappointment of himself. She had to look away.

"All I wanted to do was... just be there," she struggled to find the words to say. "But today when you called me your wife, you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world." Her heart began to break all over again as she remembered and relieved the experience, revisiting the moment when it all came crashing down on her, when she felt as though she was meaningless to him.

"Blair... please..." Chuck breathed out gently as he tried to reach out to her only to have her pull away.

She exhaled desperately as she pulled back. "I'm sorry...," she paused, knowing that when she said the next words, it would really be over, "but I'm done," she breathed in and pulled the tears back with the little strength left in her. She looked away from him, knowing that if she saw the look in his eyes she would forgive him. She couldn't allow that to happen. She needed to save herself.

She saw him walk into the elevator and the doors begin to shut, and with one final effort, she raised the bouquet and flung it into the elevator floor. She couldn't keep them. She couldn't hold on to any part of him.

The doors shut firmly and she turned to make her way up the stairs. Her vision blurred, her throat threatened to close on her as she swallowed the desperate cries that heaved from her chest. Holding on to the wall she walked uneasily to the stairs and found herself falling at the foot of the stairs as her body gave in to the overwhelming agony.

Grasping at her chest, she let the tears fall. Tears for Chuck, tears for herself, tears for the love she felt and the love that she could have lived by his side. She cried because she knew he needed her still, knew that she was turning her back on the man she loved. If Serena were here, she'd judge and accuse her of abandoning him, of leaving him alone and helpless. But as she told her then, she wasn't abandoning Chuck, she was only saving herself. Saving herself from falling into the same darkness Chuck had succumbed to. And she couldn't allow that. She wouldn't. She was all she had left, and clearly Chuck didn't want her.

The gasps escaped her as she choked on the little breath entering her lungs, her tears running down her cheeks, marring her once impeccably set makeup. She curled forward, hugging herself, holding on to herself. She allowed herself to cry, to choke, to hiccup, to swallow air desperately as she wailed in anguish. She allowed herself a momentary fall from grace, allowed herself to crawl onto the stair and drag herself up with the help of the railing.

She walked uneasily up the first few steps, wiping away at her tears and pushing her hair out of her eyes and setting it back into some semblance of order.

She reached the top step and let out a breath, the tears already a distant memory, her cheeks dry, her breathing even, her throat clear and mask firmly in place.

She was Blair Waldorf and sure Chuck Bass had cracked her, but it would take a lot more to break her...


	34. You've Got Yale

**Hey. So yeah, no excuses. I disappeared once again. Here's a short chapter, since there wasn't much in terms of interaction between C/B and there won't be for the next few episodes if i remember correctly. This chapter takes place during the opera, the first section is upon Blair's arrival with her family and Chuck happens to spot her, then the second section is when Blair runs past him after she receives the call from the Headmistress and attempts to go get Ms. Carr. **

**I'll see how many chapters i can get in before the premiere of Season 3. Hope you guys enjoy! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**You've Got Yale**

She was breathtaking. Even at a time like this, when it was clear she hated him, wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn't help but stare at how exquisite she looked. He missed her. God how he missed her. Sure she hated him, but he hated himself more. He had turned away from the one good thing in his life, the one tangible and constant thing in his life and he had fucked it up. God how he hated himself.

As he stared down her body taking in the sight of her curves and the delicate material of her dress, he couldn't help but swallow the sudden lump that formed in his throat. He wanted her. Now. Forever. And yet she walked past him completely oblivious to his presence, too wrapped up in conversation with her father's partner to notice that he even existed. He supposed he should get use to that.

His eyes clashed suddenly with Harold's and he watched as her father smiled gently at him and nodded his head in his direction. Chuck stared back dumbly, only returning the gesture once it was too late and the three of them had already made their way into the auditorium. It seemed Blair's father knew. And he seemed to approve of him despite everything that had transpired. Perhaps he wasn't aware just how much of a cad he had been towards his daughter. Or maybe, he was one of the few people who understood just how perfect they were for each other.

Chuck turned miserably towards the bar once more and ordered himself a fresh scotch. The last thing he needed right now was to cloud his mind with feelings and emotions he refused to admit even to himself. He needed to think clearly. Plot. Destroy. Get his life back together.

–

xoxo

–

She spotted him the moment she walked past the auditorium doors. He was one of the few left in the intercession area, plopped against the bar as usual. She tripped clumsily over her foot and cursed herself and her stupidity for allowing only the sight of him to affect her so much. She had to remind herself that she wanted nothing to do with him. That to her, he no longer existed.

Her heart skipped at the idea and she felt an unwelcome sob reach her throat. Breathing in unsteadily, she forced it back down from where it came and pushed her shoulders back. She needed to be resilient. She needed to be strong.

She needed to run the hell out of there before he had the chance to notice her presence and even look in her direction.

Assuring herself that her feet were fully functional and she would not humiliate herself by falling down three steps, Blair gathered as much strength and speed as she could muster with three inch Dior heels and rushed down the stairs and past Chuck and her foolish emotions.

She made it past him safely. He remained completely oblivious. Perhaps she should get use to that. She needed to think clearly. Plot destroy. Get her life back together.


	35. Carnal Knowledge

**So this is my ill-fated attempt to write a Hidden Moment for this episode. One of the worst episodes in the entire lifetime of Gossip Girl. I hated Elle, hated Chuck and the ease with which he flung himself into this tryst with a woman who couldn't even kiss the ground on which Blair walks on. And then the whole Ms. Carr thing with Dan... just ugh! So suffice it to say this comes nowhere close to my best work... I don't like this chapter and I'm sure you guys won't either. Consider this filler so that i can move on to the rest of the Season 2 episodes and try to wrap this up. Anyway, so this is my way of trying to justify Chuck's behavior. Hope it works. xoxo!**

**

* * *

**

**Carnal Knowledge**

_Nice to see you're moving on..._

Those were the last words with which Nathaniel had hung up the phone call and Chuck couldn't help but fight back the uncomfortable inkling that crept inside his chest at the thought.

He was moving on. Or at least that's what he told himself. What he told everybody. He didn't understand exactly why it was that he'd just basically implied to Nathaniel that he and Elle had engaged in some Kama Sutra-esque type of sexual activity. It wasn't as if he needed to show off his sexual prowess to anyone, especially not Nate. But it still felt important for him to put up a facade and pretend to be over the months of drought that had ensued following the disaster of what was _Chuck_&_Blair_. Although he'd pretty much ruined the relationship before anyone was able to say their names in conjunction like that. As if they belonged together.

Which they honestly did. No matter how much Blair denied it.

_Stupid. Get those ridiculous thoughts out of your_ _mind, Bass. You and Blair don't belong together. Haven't all these months of misery shown you exactly that?_

He shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his phone. He wondered what she was up to tonight? Where she was? Who she was with? An annoying feeling overtook his stomach at the thought that she might be in the company of another man. In the bedroom of another man...

Sighing at the miserable directions of his thoughts, he flipped open his phone and scrolled down the list of recent numbers. He should call Elle, she should have been here by now.

His stomach knotted again and he almost retched as the flashes of what had occurred last night began to replay in his mind. He remembered seeing her, catching sight of her flowing brown hair, almost as brown and as delicate as Blair's. Her womanly curves, more pronounced than Blair's yet just not right beneath his touch. Her soft lips, not as soft or as sweet as Blair's. Her smell not as sweet. Her being not as whole as _his_ Blair.

_Dammit Bass. Get a hold of yourself. _

Last night, he'd allowed himself a moment of weakness. A moment in which he'd lost himself to the sensation of **almost**, of not quite right but good enough. Last night had been about forgetting, about trying to move on like Nate thought he had. But the sad truth about that was that he hadn't moved on. He'd tried. His body didn't disappoint him. It was easy enough to pretend that it was Blair he'd kissed, Blair he'd touched, Blair he'd licked and bit and grasped. His body, blinded by the alcohol, could hardly tell the difference. But his heart had known. In his heart he'd felt the distance, the feeling of inadequacy, the feeling of betrayal, of him giving up and turning away from what he wanted the most.

He felt the room shift then. It was the same feeling he'd had last night that had suddenly overtaken him. This was Blair 2.0. Not necessarily a better version of _his _Blair, but a damn close replica. And if he stood any chance at finding himself again, he'd have to pretend that it was almost right. **Almos****t**.

And so he turned and faced Elle, and readied himself to settle for second best...


	36. The Age of Dissonance

**This is the scene when Blair is at the bar at the end of the episode and Serena comes to speak to her. The beginning of the downward spiral. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

**The Age of Dissonance**

_You're still my best friend..._

Like that even mattered! Serena really did put herself on a God-damn pedestal. Like the fact that her entire life, that her future, that everything she had spent the past 17 years of her life preparing for had come crashing down on top of her like the mother of all avalanches... that all that was magically swept away by the fact that Serena Van der Woodsen still considered her, Blair Waldorf, her best friend. Conceited much?

As if Serena could even fucking begin to understand her. As if Little Miss Sunshine, with the perfect hair, and the perfect eyes, and the perfect legs that reached up to there while hers only reached up to here, and the infuriatingly naturally beautiful, naturally skinny body, could understand all the heartache that it was to live life in her shoes.

Blair Waldorf was cursed. Like she'd told Dean Barnaby_, _she lacked some people's ... easy grace with strangers. She couldn't exactly make you feel like you've known her forever even though you'd just met her. When she laughs, you might not smile just at the coquettish sound of it, and she may not be spontaneous or delightful or full of surprises, and her hair does not sparkle when it catches the light...

Yeah, Blair Waldorf was nothing more than _almost _perfect.

Almost.

_Psh. The curséd story of my life. Almost. Never enough. Not quite there._

She'd _almost_ gotten into Yale. So close she could almost taste the sweetness of her life coming together into the perfect fairytale she had designed for herself. And then Ms. Carr had made sure that that wouldn't happen.

She'd _almost_ ended up with the man she loved. Yeah, almost. Twice actually. Which was completely ridiculous by now, if she did say so herself. Once, she could understand. But twice... well that was just nature's cruel way of continuing to tell her that she wasn't good enough. To string her along so close to bringing her dreams into fruition. And when she was _almost _there, they were snatched away. Thanks a lot Nate. Thanks a fucking lot Chuck.

_Chuck_. Merely thinking his name made a queasy feeling start in the pit of her stomach and burn its way up to the back of her throat. The bastard hadn't shown his face around her in weeks. After all she had done for him. After all the time she dedicated, all the ego she had pushed aside, all the love and comfort and friendship she had offered him, and in all the ways she had been there for him in his greatest time of need. She hated him. Hated that he couldn't love her. Hated that she couldn't stop loving him.

Tracing her finger against her martini glass she sighed miserably.

Her years of plotting, of extracting, of conspiratorially making moves, they had all amounted to nothing. She had nothing. She had no one. No friends, no Yale, no Chuck.

"Hello, beautiful..."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... I hope this chapter is a little clearer than last chapter was. I know some of you said that it was difficult for you to follow Chuck's train of thought in the scene I wrote last (by the way, it was the scene after he hung up with Nate and was standing in front of that wall high mirror awaiting Elle's arrival... the first time he sees her after the party and she walks in holding a candle). **

**And yes that's Carter walking into the bar at the end of the scene.**

**Sorry these past few chapters have been so short, but I've been having a hard time creating a Chuck/Blair hidden moment when there is zero interaction between the two of them for the past three episodes. Hopefully I can make better chapters shortly. **


End file.
